Une histoire ordinaire,ou presque
by Narutoaddicteuse
Summary: Sasuke "vit" avec Sakura, mais...sont-ils vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre? Et Naruto dans tout ça? Il en pense quoi derrière ses petits airs d'idiot refoulé?..."un peu" OOC sur les bords!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

**Tout a un début…**

* * *

POV Sasuke :

Salut ! Moi c'est Sasuke ! Ouais Sasuke Uchiha ! Tu me connais ? (En même temps tout le monde me connaît maintenant ! ) C'est vrai ! C'est pas tout le monde qui peut soigner des personnes rien d'un regard (de toute façon à la base c'est pas tout le monde qui peut avoir un Sharingan !) Et ouais parce que moi j'en suis capable ! J'arrive à réparer des organes avec mes yeux et cela sans ouvrir le malade (j'avoue c'est la classe ^^ )J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à mettre au point cette … -cherche ses mots- …cette révolution si je pus dire !

Bon vous savez tous que c'est vers mes 16 ans que j'ai « fugué » de Konoha (parce que quand on a 16 ans, et qu'on part sans laisser de traces on appelle ça une fugue, je dis pas ça juste pour faire genre j'suis un rebel quoi…) donc je disais, je suis partit de ce village miteux pour arracher les tripes d'Itachi parce c'est quand même lui qui m'as pourri la vie depuis ma naissance - pour des conneries en plus ! - J'avoue que nos parents n'étaient pas très tendres avec lui mais de là a les tuer quand même !

Bref en chemin j'ai rencontré un mec trop zarb' d'une trentaine d'années qui parlait de lui à la troisième personne du singulier (il m'a bien fait marrer d'ailleurs…) mais bon j 'ai remarqué tout de suite que c'était une de ces dégénérés qui faisait partit de cette « secte » L'Akatsuki (de toute façon y'a qu'eux pour recruter des personnes comme ça !) Bref je l'ai un petit peu torturé pendant quelques jours l'histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon frère et il m'a raconter un truc selon lequel c'était pas Itachi qui avait tué mes vieux … j'ai douté sur le coup mais bon il a réussi à me convaincre d'aller parler avec mon frère : et bien sur tout c'est arrangé (en fin pas complètement vu que du coup je sais pas qui les a tués …mais bref ! De toute façon je les connaissais pas beaucoup ! Ils avaient qu'à mieux s'occuper de moi s'ils voulaient que je les venge. Par la suite j'ai appris qu'on lui avait collé le meurtre sur le dos sous prétexte que les vieux du village ne pouvaient pas l'encadrer (à mon avis c'est parce-qu'il a toujours été le plus fort dans toutes les matières et que leurs fils ne ressemblaient à rien à coté de lui !) Qu'es ce que vous voulez ? Il y'a des vieux *** partout ! (N'allez pas croire que je peux pas supporter les personnes âgées…mais celles de Konoha font exception.)

Le truc c'est que j'avais quitté l'école trop tôt pour être promu comme les autres et comme je n'avais **que** pour but de tuer Itachi, je me retrouvais sans objectif, ni travail … tout ce que j'avais c'était mon ancienne équipe qui me soutenait encore (et c'est déjà pas mal après les coup foireux que je leurs ais fait !) Ils m'ont cherché pendant plusieurs années en devant supporter un nouveau membre dans leur Team un certain Saï que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à cerner d'ailleurs ! Mais ça me manque pas : il m'intéresse pas de toute façon).Je le considérais plus comme mon ennemi qu'autre chose, avec son sourire qui pourrait le faire s'infiltrer dans l'Akatsuki comme s'il en était membre.

Mais c'est pas pour ça que je le détestait, non, en fait c'était surtout parce qu'il tournait toujours autour de ma Sakura en essayant de la consoler quand elle **me** pleurait (elle pleure que pour moi de tout façon ). Il a même essayé de rallier Naruto contre moi a mon retour mais malheureusement pour lui il avait misé sur le mauvais cheval : Naruto à toujours été la seule et unique personne sur qui je puisse compter réellement. Mon seul ami que j'irais même qualifier de frère de substitution… Bref on est pas la pour parler de lui parce que là on en aura jamais fini ! Tout ça pour dire que je me suis retrouvé promu comme meilleur de ma promo en tant que -attachez vos ceintures sa risque de faire **un peu** mal … - …que medci-nin . …Ben ouais j'avais choisi cette filière pour pouvoir trouver un job vite fait bien fait,(parce que les études pour devenir medci-nin sont plus courtes que celles que j'aurais du suivre à la base ), mais pas que pour ça ,je voulait aussi me rapprocher de Sakura, (ça peut vous paraître bizarre ) mais elle m'avait tout de suite tapée dans l'œil celle là ! Sauf qu'à l'époque j'étais timide et je ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attache trop à moi comme à l'époque je n'avais pas trop d'avenir…Mais en fait, c'est Itachi qui m'a poussé à retourner vers elle, c'est grâce à lui que maintenant je peux lui tenir la main en marchant dans la rue, que je peux l'embrasser quand elle ne va pas bien –et même quand elle va bien d'ailleurs…- mais si je dois le remercier maintenant, c'est surtout parce qu'elle vit enfin chez moi!

Quant à Naruto, lui il est toujours célibataire ! Ce que je trouve étrange vu les filles qui lui tourne autour..

Bon d'accord elles sont pas toutes aussi belles que Sakura mais elles sont pas toutes moches non plus! C'est vrai qu'en le regardant (avec un regard de fille), il c'est vraiment arrangé avec l'âge !

Ses yeux bleus légendaires sont dorénavant d'un bleu turquoise (sublime) qui a tendance à s'intensifier dans des teintes plus sombres lorsque le soleil brille - et inversement dans la pénombre,- il m'avait expliqué sur un air un peu embarrassé que c'était Kyubi qui changeait leurs teintes pour mieux voir dans le noir (ça aussi c'est la classe vous trouvez pas ?)

Je me rappel qu'il se gratte toujours la tête lorsqu'il parle des « avantages » que Kyubi lui apporte : il trouve ça gênant de ne pas être « pareil » que les autres…moi perso je trouve que ça fait son charme, ça le rend mystérieux… mais n'allez pas croire que je m'intéresse à lui, non, non c'est juste que je dirait ça si j'étais une fille c'est tout…

Mais il n'y pas que ces yeux qui ont changés, son corps aussi, maintenant, il mesure une tête de plus que moi, il est plus musclé, et beaucoup « bouboule » que dans ces années de shinobi, mais il y aussi cette énorme cicatrice, profonde qui orne son dos, elle est en forme de griffure et s'étend de son épaule droite jusqu'aux creux de ses reins .

Ses mains sont plus grandes, elles paraissent plus fortes qu'avant malgré la finesse de ses longs doigts.

Sur ses bras, de plus petites cicatrices sont apparues au fil des années, mais moins impressionnantes que celle de son dos. Les rares sourires qu'il esquisse, sont ravageurs, et balayent **tout **sur son passage.

Un piercing (une petite boule orange avec un renard minuscule à l'intérieur) a fait son apparition sur sa petite langue rose , quand je lui avait demander si ça lui faisait mal parfois, il m'avait répondu que ça ne lui facilitait pas la vie pour manger (surtout ses ramens qui s'enroulaient autour) mais qu'il ne regrettait pas .

Sa peau est devenue plus scintillante , et plus bronzée que jamais sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès ,et oui, celle qui autre fois tournait dans les teintes écrevisses au moindres rayons de soleils se pose sur ses muscles comme un voile satiné.

Et pour finir, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés sont assaisonnés de petites mèches rebelles dorées déférentes. En regardant de plus prés, ses cheveux évoluent même à devenir transparentes de part leurs extrême finesse. J'allait oublier ! ses goûts vestimentaires eux aussi ont changés ! ou du moins ils ont du être contraints à changer pour basculer vers des tenues lui donnant un air plus « adulte » en commençant par ses T-shirt noirs moulants qu'il laisse apparaître les jours de soleil et sa veste de sensei pour les temps plus froids le faisant ressembler à Kakashi et en guise de pantalon, des jeans bleus coupés droits pressants un peu trop grands sur lui qu'il portait pour sortir manger ses ramens ou aller en ville tout simplement mais lorsqu'il devait partir en mission il optait plus pour des teintes sombres pour ne pas se faire repérer (d'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour ne pas se faire pister lorsqu'il portait ses habits oranges fluorescents…).

Si je sais tout ça c'est parce que je suis devenu plus proche de lui car maintenant nous sommes voisins et nous nous invitons fréquemment lorsque l'un ou l'autre se sent un peu seul (enfin c'est surtout moi qui l'appel lui n'est pas si seul qu'il en à l'air… ) parce que maintenant que Sakura fait équipe avec Kakashi et Yamato elle part souvent en mission avec eux pour les missions risquées. Naruto, lui, ne se sent pas spécialement seul, comme il le dit si bien : Rien qu'a lui il est deux personnes réunies dans un seul corps(et en plus ça va faire 2 mois que je lui ait offert un chien qu'il a nommé « Orochimaru »-ce qui ne l'empêche pas de l'aimer -). Lors de nos petites soirées qui se passent généralement chez moi, je prépare des petits plats maison qu'on mange en parlant ou en regardant des films à la télé rien que tous les deux. Ces derniers temps, j'avoue qu'on se fait ce genre de soirées de plus en plus fréquemment plus précisément depuis qu'Itachi vit avec nous. Je peux comprendre que Sakura le vive mal, d'autant plus qu'elle lui en veut encore d'être partit en me laissant sans famille à Konoha en sachant la haine qu'ont les villageois pour les Uchiha, mais sa colère en va au point de demander des affectations à des missions dont la classification est inférieure à ses compétences. En gros elle préfère partir avec son équipe pour des missions où on a pas besoin d'elle pour pas rester avec nous. Mais je ne veux pas choisir en elle et mon frère, car si j'ai choisi de faire cette formation au lieu d'une autre c'est aussi parce que je veux l'aider et le guérir de sa malformation pulmonaire qui l'empêche de vivre « normalement ». Les techniques que j'utilise pour soigner avec mon sharingan ne sont pas assez puissantes pour pouvoir le guérir totalement, mais ça personne ne le sais à part Naruto à qui je dis tout.

D'ailleurs hier il s'est passé quelque chose de … ''bizarre'' entre nous…

Auteur boulet : Et voilà !! 1er chapitre clôturé ! (verse une larmichette)

Naru : Yeah !!! Comment je suis trop en mode Beau Gosse !!!

Sasu : Et moi je suis quoi au juste ? Une espèce de…racaille ?

Auteur boulet : mais pourquoi du dit ça ?

Sasu :…je parle comme un incivil ! T'imagines l'effet que ça va avoir sur mes fans ?

Auteur boulet…Nan, mais je crois pas que ça déplaise tant que ça…=/…Tu trouves ça comment toi Naru ?

Naru (seul dans un coin en train de relire la fic'…)…la vache ! Je suis trop une « be-bom »…mattes un peu le beau gosse ! –en gros il parle tout seul et se tape TOTALEMENT de ce qu'on dit-

Auteur boulet :…tu devrais arrêter de te plaindre Sasu, et pis dit toi que c'est toujours mieux que l'autre boulet la-bas !

Sasu : Encore heureux !Tu m'aurais fait un truc comme ça j'aurais fait une grève !

Auteur boulet : …genre …-_-' Et toi Ô lecteur ? Qu'es que t'en penses ? N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! J'espère que ça vous a plu wwwwwwwwwwet que la suite vous plaira aussi d'ailleurs ^^ (merci d'avoir lu . )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

**Tout va trop vite…Beaucoup trop vite**

Je suis allé toquer à sa porte après m'être encore embrouillé avec Sakura avant son départ. Comme à son habitude Naruto m'a ouvert la porte avec son sourire de…de Naruto –y'a pas de mots pour d'écrire son sourire quand on va mal! C'est lui commença la conversation sur un air de défi :

- Tu t'es encore embrouillé avec elle ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Je te rappel que je suis ton voisin et que les murs sont pas épais : J'entends tout ce vous faites, que je le veuilles … ou pas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? …Allé rentre !

-…attend là il a bien dit …tout ?- (rougit) Tu parles depuis quand Mônsieur Uzumaki respecte l'intimité de ses amis ?

Et depuis quand Mônsieur Uchiha et Mônsieur Uzumaki sont-ils amis ? Hein ? (en inssistant bien sur les « Môônsieur »)

Pff sa te fait rire Baka ? Ben t'en pis alors ! J'me casse et toi t'as qu'a bouffer tes « saloperies » de ramen en boîtes ! Moi je vais manger au resto. Allé ! Sal…

Naaan nan naaaan !Je rigolais, tu devrais le savoir!Je pensais que tu me connaissait mieux que ça quand même depuis le temps qu'on est amis !Bon allé maintenant tu rentres ! tu laisses passer de l'air froid dans la maison

Mhm mouais c'est ça…tu sais je t'obliges pas à m'écouter parler de mes prob…

Il me tira par le bras pour me forcer à rentrer .

Ben alors ? Tu m'obliges à rentrer chez toi maintenant ?

Alors là pas du tout ! C'était pour que tu rentres plus vite : je te rappel qu'il neige dehors !

Bien décidé à l'agacer pour passer mes nerfs sur lui :

Ou alors peut-être que c'était juste pour ne pas me prier ??

…(rougit)

Alors ?

Oh !Là dehors c 'est Sakura non ?

Hein ? Ou sa ? Faut pas quelle me trouve, faut qu'elle s'inquiète et quelle me cherche !!

Non, mais c'était une blague va ! Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit toi ?

Pff ! Baka ! (et voilà je me suis encore fait avoir !)

Bon on y va au resto alors ?

( Pourquoi il est toujours en train de rigoler suis là ?) …Mmh je veux bien mais tu te changes ! Je veux pas sortir avec…ce… «ça» (pointe du doigt vers Naruto)

Il portait un caleçon de pyjama orange (tiens! C'est très original -pour pas trop changer-…) et un marcelle blanc tout simple : bref un pyjama quoi…

Pff j'ai pas envie de me changer ! Chais pas quoi mettre moi !

(Et le voilà qui commençait à se plaindre comme un gamin pourrit gâté alors que c'est moi qui ait des problèmes ici ! Si seulement Kyuubi essayait de le raisonner un peu je pense que sa lui ferait pas de mal.)

Bon allé ! Je vais te choisir tes habits parce que je crève la dalle moi ! Mais tu te dépêche ! Ok ?

… (Sourit de toutes ses dents)

Et arrête de sourire comme un idiot c'est pas la peine de l'être plus que tu ne l'es ! (et voilà qu'il reprend le dessus: Comme d'habitude c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout è_é).

Une heure et demi plus tard nous pûmes enfin sortir de chez lui ( J'arrivait pas à me décider sur les habits à lui choisir j'avoue, mais il y a aussi le fait que je n'arrivait pas à différencier les habits propres des sales.-_-)

Dehors la neige tombait à gros flocons et la différence de température me fit frissonner

Alors on a froid ? Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est que c'est toi qui me dit comment m'habiller, alors que t'es même pas foutu de t'habiller toi même ?

(Et voilà j'ai encore l'air ridicule en face de lui…un de ces jours je prendrait ma revanche).

Arrivés au resto où Naruto m'avais traîné de force (en gros resto de Ramen) nous prîmes une table au fond de la salle pour commander nos plats. Et commencions notre conversation…

Bon alors c'est quoi cette fois-ci ? Un anbu à tuer ? Une aide a Suna ??

Non cette fois-ci c'est « protection d'un vieillard jusqu'au pays du vent »…(à croire que tous les vieillards du pays sont sur mon dos Y-Y)

Hé mais le pays du vent c'est pas la porte à coté en plus !

Ouais et cette fois elle en a pour 6 mois!! Je suis sure que le temps qu'ils arrivent la bas le vieux aura déjà clamsé !

Fait ch** !

C'est gentil de compati…

Non mais je disais ça parce que je vais devoir te supporter 6 moins chez moi !

T'es vraiment dégeu avec tes potes ! c'est pas étonnant que t'ais pas de copine !

…

(Oups ! -_-'…la boulette ! … )

C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

T'inquiète ! C'est bon c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude !

(Te force pas à sourire…baka !…)

Hé Sasuke ! Cache toi y'a Sakura !

Ouais ouais c'est ça marche une fois pas deux !

Si tu me crois pas regarde par toi-même ! Baka !

Sakura était effectivement là…sauf qu'elle s'était habillée si… différemment de d'habitude… Elle portait une robe en satin rose, de style chinois qui moulait son corps à la perfection. Seul une fente sur le coté laissait apercevoir une de ses jambes. Ses bottines à talons, montantes jusqu'aux genoux et assorties à sa tenue, s'enfonçaient dans la neige. Son long manteau rose attrapait les flocons qui volaient autour d'elle. Ses longs cheveux étaient soutenus en un chignon, laissant sa nuque découverte dans le froid. De loin, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard. Elle entra alors dans le restaurant pour s'adresser à la réception et trouver une table où elle pouvait s'installer. Elle s'assit alors à coté d'un des fenêtres qui bordait le bâtiment, qui, heureusement pour moi et Naruto était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse nous apercevoir…

Mais qu'es que c'est que ce bordel ? Depuis quand Sakura fait elle autant d'efforts vestimentaires pour aller bouffer des nouilles ??

…

et toi pourquoi tu me dis rien ?Hein ?

J'avais déjà essayé de t'en parler mais…

Me parler de quoi d'abord ? T'es au courant oui ? Ou non ?

…Ben ça va bientôt faire 3 semaines que Sakura se rend ici régulièrement… c'est pour ça que ses derniers temps je voulais pas qu'on aille au resto ensemble, mais maintenant ça fait trop longtemps

que ça dure et je voulait te mettre au cour…

t'étais au courant en plus ? Tu te fous de moi là ?! Depuis mon retour t'as toujours été le seul à qui je pouvait faire confiance et tu oses me dires que t'étais au « courant » ? !

Je sais que tu vas me dire que j'aurais du te le dire avant mais c'était trop dur et je ne savais pas comment te le dire…

Et tu peux au moins me balancer qui est le salopard avec le quel elle…me trompe ?(et en plus ma voix commence à dérailler maintenant -_-` )Je le connais ?? c'est quoi bordel ???!!!

Ben je les ait déjà vu de loin parler apres avoir mangé, mais je ne sais pas si on ne se fait pas des iddées …tu sais…

JE SAIS QUOI ??? Tu les as vu ?C'EST QUI ???

…Kakashi-sensei…

QUOI ? j'ai pas tout entendu ?répète !

J'ai dit Kakashi-sensei t'as compris maintenant ??

Et voilà ça devait arriver un jour…Kakashi et Sakura…c'est vrai qu'ils se sont toujours bien entendus ensemble et maintenant que je suis médci-nin moi aussi pourquoi devrait-elle rester avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'a même pas besoin de soigne ? A présent qu'elle fait partit de la même équipe que lui ils doivent être plus proches c'est sur…je comprends qu'elle l'ait choisit, mais elle aurait au moins pu me le dire …

Heu...Sasuke ça…ça va ?

Mh je suis fatigué je crois que je vais rentrer pour aller dormir un peu .Je peux te laisser régler l'addition ?De toute façon je te rembour...serait plu…plus tard…(c'est pas vrai je vais pas me mettre à chialer ? pas maintenant quand même ?pas devant lui !)

Oui je m'en occupe t'inquiète mais tu m'attends alors on rentre ensemble, d'accord ?

Mhh…

Je sorti dehors en faisant bien attention de ne pas me faire voir de Sakura, mais la ce fut la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase :

Tiens Sasuke comment tu vas ?

Comment je vais ? tu veux vraiment le savoir ? (et merde Naruto vient de sortir…)

Mon poing commençait à se serrer, je sentait le sang me monter au cerveau plus vite que d'habitude petit à petit mes ongles se plantaient dans le creux de ma main les réchauffant de mon sang qui se mit instantanément à couler sur mes doigts…

Heu…Sasuke ?? Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu mais de la à me faire la tête à cause de sa !

Tu crois vraiment avec ta tête d'idiot que tu vas survivre ? Et pis d'ailleurs c'est quoi cette espèce de blague pourrie qui nous sort lui ?

Pris dans un élan de rage incontrôlée, mon poing droit encore ensanglanté s'envola pour atterrir sur son nez le faisant gémir de douleur sous le coup.

Sasuke !!!Je t'avait dit de m'attendre ! Qu'es que t'as fait encore ??

c'est lui qui m'a provoqué avec ses questions débiles alors qu'il se permet de me faire « cocu » devant … devant mes yeux !

Ça y est, ma voix commence à s'éteindre, les larmes coules petit à petit sur mes joues rougies par le froid et ma colère. Kakashi est là. Par terre. Il semble être dans les vapes. Ah ! De toute façon il n'a pas de souci à se faire voilà Sakura qui à coure vers lui pour le soigner…Elle à l'air de parler…,ses lèvres bouges mais je n'entend plus aucun son ,mes oreilles bourdonnent …elle a l'air vraiment paniquée…je...je ferait mieux de partir avant quelle ne me demande des explications. Mes jambes sembles bouger toutes seules, je cours vers je ne sais où, je vois le restaurant et les gens qui commencent à sortir pour porter secours à Kakashi s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'a disparaître totalement de ma vue, qui se brouille…Je ne vois plus rien maintenant…Une brindille agrippe mon pied me faisant trébucher et m'étaler de tout mon long dans la neige glacée…Quelqu'un?…Oui j'entend quelqu'un…Une voix mais je n'arrive pas à savoir la quelle. Je sens mon corps s'engourdir et la fatigue monter je ne peux plus résister et mon esprit semble sombrer lentement dans la neige brûlante…

Quand je repris connaissance, j'étais au chaud, tout autour de moi était doux et sentait bon. Lentement j'ouvris mon œil droit, puis l'autre, je connaissais cet endroit mais je ne savait plus où j'étais.

MMhh ?…

ma voix était comme enrouée et sonnait faux…

Ben alors ?tu te réveille enfin ?

…Naruto ?

Oui Sasuke ?

je…hier c'était un … cauchemar rassure moi ! j'ai trop bu c'est ça ?

…Je …Sasuke, je suis désolé mais ce matin j'ai entendu Sakura faire ses valises…

Ma tête me refaisait souffrir et petit à petit les images de la soirées me revinrent comme un douloureux souvenir…

Co..comment suis-je atterrit ici ?

Je t'ai couru après et je t'ai vu tomber alors je t'ai porté et je t'ai ramené chez moi…

Pourquoi je rougit moi ???!!

Je … merci …

de rien après tout on est amis non ?

[gros blanc ]

Il s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir à, coté de moi.

Sasuke…Sakura est partie ce matin de bonne heure, avec Kakashi, pour la mission, elle m'as laissée cette lettre pour toi…

Il me tendis une petite feuille de papier…je reconnaissais la fine écriture de Sakura

'' **Sasuke…**

**Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner de ce que je t'ai fait… les disputes répétées à la maison me faisaient de plus en plus souffrir ; J'étouffais. Puis je me suis rapprochée de Kakashi . Depuis deux mois nous nous voyons fréquemment. Je ne veux pas te faire accepter notre relation, mais je peux plus rester maintenant… A mon retour de mission j'ai décidé de vivre chez lui…nous reparlerons de tout ça à mon retour si tu en as besoin…Prends soin de toi pendant mon absence, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une seconde fois…**

** Sakura ''**

Naruto compris ma douleur en me voyant trembler. Elle ne me fera pas pleurer cette fois ! Je me l'interdit… Il me pris dans ses bras. Pourquoi maintenant ? J'avais beau serrer des dents pour ne rien laisser paraître de tout ça, faire comme d'habitude, être l'Uchiha inexpressif que j'ai toujours été, mais lui me serait plus fort encore. Je ne bougeais plus depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de moi, me concentrant sur un air froid, le regard vide et flou. Les bras balans, comme un décérébré. Comme si…le fait qu'il essaie de me réconforter m'était inutile, comme si…je ne ressentais rien pour lui à cet instant. Comme si, le sentir si proche de moi ne me bouleversait pas…mais tout ça était faux, une partie de lui le savait, me serrant plus fort…encore et encore me faisant rendre les armes en un flot de larmes qui commençait à couler maintenant sur mes joues. Son odeur était rassurante. Chaude et fleurie à la fois. Je mis un temps à resserrer son étreinte, agrippant le dos de son pull en laine de mes doigts. Commençant à sangloter dans son cou. Il me susurra quelques mots réconfortants à l'oreille amplifiant mes pleurs qui lui ruisselèrent dans sa nuque parfumée. Je le sentis s'écarter de moi. Doucement. Il me scrutait de son regard azur, me faisant baisser la tête. Jamais je ne m'étais autant « laissé allé » devant quelqu'un. Sa main chaude et tremblante s'emparât de mon menton pour aller déposer ses lèvres en un long baisé froid sur mon front bouillant. La froideur dégagée de sa bouche me fit frissonner puis rougir violemment. Je le vis se rapprocher de mon visage, toujours plus proche, il me regardait dans le fond des yeux. Intimidé par ses deux prunelles turquoise maintenant rivées sur moi je fronça les paupières fortement, fermant mes yeux. Puis je sentis alors sa bouche atterrir sur ma joue s'échant une larme qui coulait encore. Mon souffle se coupa aussi sec. La maison était silencieuse. Le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce sombre, ou alors était-ce mon cœur ?. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, mon corps le refusait, sauf mes mains acceptaient encore les signaux de mon cerveau se resserrant autour de lui.

Je me sentais faible et protégé à la fois. Lobotomisé et pourtant émotionnellement vif d'esprit. Quelque chose de doux et humide vint alors toucher mes lèvres serrées y laissant un goût salé. Quand mes yeux se rouvrirent, Naruto était là, les yeux clos, lui aussi semblait rougir n'arrêtant pas pour autant pour libérer mes lèvres des siennes. De ses paupières, une goutte commençait à perler puis coula le long de sa joue pour arriver vers nos bouches les humidifiant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent me fixant d'un regard doux et désespéré en même temps. En les regardant plus attentivement, des vaisseaux s'étaient formés autour de sa pupille faisant ressortir leur bleu intense. Il semblait fatigué et des petites valises s'étaient crées sous ses cils, montrant une expression qu'il n'avait d'habitude. Son souffle me frappa la joue gauche me faisant fermer les yeux. Je sentit sa bouche s'écarter de la mienne pour mieux se repositionner sur mes lèvres étourdies. La sienne se faisait maintenant plus pressante sur la mienne.

D'un coup de langue habile il divisât mes lèvres jusque là soudées pour la sonder adroitement. Sa langue paraissait bouillante, me réchauffant de l'intérieur. L'espace d'un moment je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Comment en est-on arrivés là ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi mon meilleur ami, est-il en train de m'embrasser ? C'était si différent des baisers que j'avais échangé avec Sakura: Mon cœur semblait s'emballer, puis s'arrêter pour repartir encore plus vite qu'a la normale … Je ne savais pas totalement ce qui se passait ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de répondre à ses avances le laissant rentrer plus profondément. Son piercing venait me chatouiller le palais, me faisant frémir, je ne connaissait pas ce Naruto ,il était si...différent de d'habitude…à mon étonnement, à ses cotés, le temps s'accélérait. Ma tristesse s'estompait, laissant place à la surprise, et a une sorte de fièvre qui ne stoppaient mes larmes qui s'écoulaient encore. Son corps s'appuyait de plus en plus sur moi m'obligeant à m'allonger sur le lit. Il rompit notre baisé. Me regarda d'un air interrogateur et intimidé. Il semblait me demander mon avis … comme s'il doutait de mes réactions. L'envi pris le dessus sur la raison et c'est sans réfléchir que mes mains saisirent son visage d'enfant pour l'embrasser à mon tour .Je sentais son étonnement car il ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Sa tête glissa sur ma joue puis se logea dans mon cou où il déposa un baisé accompagné d'une larme chaude me coulant sur mon épaule. Un frisson me traversa le corps tout entier. Son corps glissa sur le mien me libérant à regret de son poids. Il se trouvait maintenant à coté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Ma tête se frotta dans son cou le faisant sursauter. Je me sentais tellement bien prés de lui. Il resserra son étreinte, ses mains parcouraient mon dos me calmant jusqu'a ce que je m'endorme enfin dans son nuage de chaleur…

Auteur boulet : Alala…! NaruSasu…La candeur à l'état pur ! –enfin pour le moment ù_ù…-

Sasu : Elle est partie ou la ?

Naru : Apparement sur le même nuage que toi ! .

Sasu : (rougit)peut...peut être, mais je suis pas comme elle ! Moi je bave pas partout quand même ! Faut vraiment faire quelque chose sinon on va se noyer !

Naru : Ouais ben tu t'occupes de sa tout seul hein ? Je te rappel que c'est toi le « docteur » ici !Moi je vais lire l'autre chapitre ! Amuse toi bien !

Sasu : Héé attends !! me laisse pas avec « ça » ! Qui sais ce qu'elle pourrais me faire !!

Auteur boulet (avec une vive lumiére dans le regard) T'entends quoi par la ?? hein ??

Sasu : Arrete avec ta tête de psychopathe !! Narruuuuuuutooo !!! Me laisse pas !! Je t'en supplie !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà la suite !!! =)

Je ne sais pas si la poster sert à quelque chose : Je ne sais même pas si j'ai des lecteurs en fait !

C'est pour quoi, je fais appel a toi ! Oui toi ! Eventuel lecteur pour poster ne serait ce qu'un « j'ai lu » avec éventuellement votre avis (parce que ça compte beaucoup pour moi =) ou pour me dire si vous voulez la suite dans les « rewiews »…ou pas d'ailleurs -__-' : Ce serai VRAIMENT sympa de votre part !! Parce que bosser pour rien, comme son nom l'indique : ça sert à rien ^^' (même si c'est génial d'écrire =)

Je voudrais savoir aussi qui serais interessé par un lime, un lemon…ou les deux (soyons fous !! XD) dans cette fic'…merci !!

Donc voilà je ne m'éternise pas plus et bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre III :**

Un doux retour à la réalité…

* * *

Quand j'ouvris les yeux lui, était déjà réveillé, il me regardais dormir, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que mes yeux étaient ouverts, il ferma brusquement les siens feintant un sommeil profond, seul la rougeur de ses joues le trahissait…

- baka…(faut croire que ma voix à encore du mal ce matin -_-)

- …

- baka ! Réveilles toi si tu crois que je t'ai pas –tousse- vu faire semblant de dormir c'est râpé !

… (rougit)

Très bien si c'est comme ça je vais te réveiller moi !

… ??

Je me redressa puis m'assis sur mes talons pour m'élancer sur lui l'attaquant d'une technique secrète ''made in Uchiha'' et lui fit des chatouilles et le pinçant à certains endroits stratégiques (le cou, le ventre,…): Bien sur il finit pas se réveiller en se tordant dans tous les sens pour ne pas rigoler - cause perdue bien sur -. Il attendit le bon moment …puis il me surpris à m'attraper les deux poignets d'un même mouvement vif (il est devenu sacrement réactif avec le temps dites donc !! ). Puis me bascula sous lui un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres. Il se trouvait à cheval sur mon ventre. Je n'ais pas su l'expliquer mais dés que son regard c'est posé sur moi des effluves de sang me montaient aux joues les rendant écarlates. D'un coup toute la soirée passée me revenait en tête (apparemment à lui aussi -°w° niark- ) il relâcha sa prise et détourna son regard de moi.

- …Naruto ??

- …Nh ?

- (tiens il commence a prendre mes expressions maintenant ?)…C'était quoi hier ?

- …

Naruto…réponds moi, j'ai besoin de savoir…

Il tourna son visage en ma direction me laissant comprendre par moi-même, par son expression: Ses yeux étaient embués par un filet de larme qui devait lui brouiller la vue, ses joues rouges exposaient sa gêne évidente ,sa bouche été tordue de sorte à ce qu'il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et enfin tout son corps tremblait sur moi.

- c'était pour me tester peut-être ?

- …

- (à sa réaction je vit que j'avais faux je t'entas une autre approche…certainement plus réaliste ) ou … c'était vraiment…sérieux ?

Je…je pourrais très bien comprendre ton dégoût si ce n'est pas réciproque…mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…il fallait que je tente…. Je suis…vraiment… désolé…

Il commença à se lever pour partir…

Naruto ! Attends !

…Il ne daigna pas se retourner vers moi, mais s'arrêta quand même –c'est un bon début- pensai-je.

C'est … je ne sais pas trop quoi penser pour le moment, laisse-moi un peu de temps… je …comment veux tu que je te trouve « dégoûtant » ? …je…

il se retourna…

Ça fait plus de 10 ans que je t'attends…je serais capable de continuer un peu non ?

Il m'adressa un de ses nombreux sourires d'ange puis partit avec « Orochimaru » dehors, me laissant là. Seul. Dans son grand appartement vide. Les bras béants…

C'était pourtant à moi de sortir non ?

Je pris mes affaires, mis mon manteau qu'il avait fidèlement déposé sur la commode de l'entrée avant de sortir à mon tour.

Quand je fus rentré chez moi, Itachi buvait son café matinal la mine grisée. En me voyant jeter mon trousseau de clefs il posa sa tasse et me fixa.

(Mais qu'es qu'ils ont tous à me fixer comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur la tête ou quoi ?)

- …Je suis désolé pour toi et Sakura, j'ai rien pu faire elle est partie comme elle est arrivée

Mais qu'es que vous avez tous à vous excuser d'abord ?Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais perdu « l'amour de ma vie » !Mais ce n'est pas le cas !J'avoue que Sakura était géniale mais nous savions tous les deux que nous ne finirions pas notre vie ensemble !

Sasuke…ça va ? Tu…tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?

Te parler de quoi d'abord ?Je ne sais même pas moi-même ce qui se passe !

Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?

NON ! Pourquoi ? Et puis c'est quoi cette question débile ?

Ben… t'es pas rentré hier soir… et j'ai vu Naruto sortir avec une gueule de trois mètres de long…

De qui tu te mêles d'abord ?

Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais nous avons beaucoup de points communs tous les deux…beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois …

Où tu veux en venir au juste?

Assieds-toi s'il te plaît …

Je m'exécuta.

Il y a un bout de temps, quand tu n'étais encore qu'un môme, j'étais seul… vraiment seul. Des filles me collaient « H 24 » mais aucune d'elle ne m'attirait elles étaient toutes prétentieuses et superficielles. Je n'avais aucun ami garçon non plus : ils ne comprenaient pas mon comportement, les filles qu'ils aimaient n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi, et ils me haïssaient tous. Avec le temps, les choses s'envenimaient on ne m'adressait plus la parole ni même un regard. Je me renfermais sur moi un peu plus chaque jour ne vivant que pour l'entraînement. Puis un jour, dans la forêt je sentais une présence j'eus vite fait de repérer de qui il s'agissait en profitant ainsi pour provoquer un duel. A force de le revoir et de travailler avec lui, nos liens sont très vite devenus amicaux. Jusqu'au jour où je ne pouvais plus supporter la pression des habitants du village me décidant à partir ailleurs. Je n'avais prévenu personne pourtant lui, était là ce jour là…Nous étions tout le temps ensemble jusqu'au jour où, dans la chambre que nous avions loué dans un hôtel miteux il me rejoigne pour m'embrasser, sans raison valable, sans me prévenir …ce jour la, nous somme même allés un peu plus loin si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais là n'est pas la question. Depuis ce jour je ne cesse de ne penser qu'à lui, quand je dors, quand je me lève, au repas : tout le temps… Malheureusement, lors d'une de nos missions, un membre du village nous as attaqué par surprise le tuant sur le coup. Je n'ai rien pu y faire, pensant que je ne lui avais jamais réellement avoué mes sentiments à son égard… mais toi, c'est différent, tu peux le lui dire, tu peux encore passer ta vie avec si tu le veux…Alors vas-y lance-toi !

…

Sasuke, ne reproduis pas mes erreurs, sinon quand mon heure arrivera je vais me faire passer un savon par les parents ! Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles avoir ça sur la conscience Alors file !

…

Dégages ! Allé !

Il pris les clefs de ma voiture, mon portable, mon manteau puis me les balança au visage avant de me foutre dehors…

Non mais ça va pas non ?! J'te rappel que t'es chez moi là !

T'avais qu'a m 'écouter ! Alors casses-toi maintenant !

Inutile d'espérer rentrer, la porte était verrouillée. Je mis mon manteau, puis monta dans ma voiture le temps de réfléchir quelques minutes au chaud. Une épaisse buée commençait à se fixer aux vitres me rendant invisible de l'extérieur. J'alluma le contact puis roula jusqu'au resto de Ramen d'hier.

J'avais acheté ma voiture d'occasion il y a peu de temps (ben quoi ? Vous croyez vraiment que sa paie bien médci-nin ? Si c'était le cas y aurait plus de monde aux cours croyez-moi ! ) et comme je suis nul en mécanique et radin de surcroît, je n'avais pas fait vérifier son état … j'essayais de régler ma radio tout en roulant… sans m'en rendre compte la voiture prenait plus de vitesse

..bzz…La mét…o avec Alix. Bonsoir Alix… (c'est censé être une radio qui se brouille mais je sais pas comment écrire ça: désolée -_-' )

Ah ! Ben c'est pas trop tôt !

… Nous avons une tempête de neige de force 3 qui se dirige sur Konoha et ses alentours, nous vous conseillons de rester chez vous le temps qu'une accalmie fasse effet et dons de pas prendre la route ce soir , les routes ne sont pas déneigées, si vous n'êtes pas chez vous …

Je relevas enfin la tête de mon poste pour effacer un peu de buée collée sur le par brise avec ma main, quand j'aperçus dans mon champ de vision un renardeau traverser au même moment la route. Je braqua le volant vers la route qui me conduis tout droit dans le ravin. La radio continuait encore de fonctionner, mais les lumières intérieures clignotaient et le capot fumait. Quand je sortit je vis le renard retourner dans la foret il avait l'air apeuré mais était vivant…pas comme ma voiture : Le capot était défoncé. J'avoue que ce n'était pas une belle voiture mais je ne la regrettais pas moins…J'avais économisé 5 mois pour me la payer quand même. Une brise me souffla dans le dos. J'était seul, dans la foret, il faisait nuit et en plus il neigeait… J'allais finir congelé…Je me réinstalla dans ma voiture…non dans mon épave plutôt pour réfléchir …-encore- je sais je réfléchi beaucoup ces derniers temps – pour changer – je me souvint alors qu'Itachi m'avait refilé mon portable avant de me foutre dehors. Il fallait encore réfléchir : qui appeler ? Qui serait susceptible de m'aider et de me comprendre vite (oui parce que j'avais bouffé tout mon crédit et il ne restait q'une seule barre sur ma batterie) .Itachi peut-être ? Non il doit dormir et ne serra pas réceptif tout de suite, le tant qu'il cherche son portable, décroche et comprenne qui l'appel il m'aura vidé mon crédit ET ma batterie…Sakura ? Non, elle est loin et vu ce qu 'elle m'as fait : C'est mort …Ah je sais ! ma sensei ! (Cherche dans le répertoire…) fait chié j'ai pas son numéro ! De toute façon dans mon répertoire j'ai que 3 numéros, Itachi (surnommé le « squatteur » dans son portable), Sakura (ou la « chieuse » ) et … et Naruto (alias « la Clémentine hyper-active » …) ….je crois que j'ai pas le choix …mais je sais qu'il me répondra pas … bon allé je tente le SMS !

« Naruto ,chuis ds la merd, jé voulu te chercher é je m'ss planT ac ma caisse : j'ai besoin d'aide L démarre plus, é je sui o milieu 2 la foré il fé froi en + !! je c pa koi fer… »

(Et oui, Sasuke ne sais pas écrire : On a pas besoin de ça pour devenir ninja ! w …)

-5 minutes plus tard –

« Yo ! C'est pour du vrai t'as un appel qui déchire grave ! … » (La sonnerie de Sasuke est la même que celle de ''Koizumi'' dans Lovely complex –UmiBouzu- pour les connaisseurs ;)

-…ça doit être lui, je vais répondre-

Allô … ?

T'es où ??

Na…ruto ?

T'es où ?!Réponds ! Je sais que t'as bientôt plus de batterie , c'est du made in Uchiha tout craché ça !

…Dans la foret sur la route du resto…

T'inquiète pas j'arrive tout de suite ! D'accord ?

J'entendais la portière de sa voiture claquer derrière lui, les larmes me remontèrent aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il connaître autant de choses sur moi alors que moi-même je les ignoraient ? Depuis quand est-on devenus si proches ? …

- …uke ? Alloooooo ??? T'es encore lààààààà ?

Nh…

T'es sur que ça va ?

Nh…

…Tu…t'es en train de pleurer !? O_O

Bien …bien sur que non b…BAKA !

Je pensais depuis le temps que tu pouvais tout me dire…mais t'inqu…

BEN OUI que je pleure ! J'ai pas le droit !? Je suis tout seul, pommé au milieu de la foret, j'entend des bruits bizarres et … et je veux pas que tu te foutes de moi…(pourquoi je lui cri dessus moi ?)

Ecoute ça va bientôt couper mais je serais là dans une dizaines de minutes d'accord? Mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'as jamais été seul, ni maintenant, …ni avant… BREF ! Je viens te chercher, ferme les portières de ta voiture et ne bouge surtout p…

Allô ? Naruto ?

Comme prévu ça avait coupé…mes larmes se remirent à couler le long de mes joues gelées.

Je suivi les conseils prodigués par mon « sauveur du dimanche hyper-actif » puis l'attendit…Les minutes passèrent comme des heures et je commençait à m'inquiéter pour lui…s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…Soudain les phares jaunes d'une voiture me sortirent de mes pensées…et si c'était pas lui mais un rôdeur ?? J'ouvre ? J'ouvre pas ? Une silhouette noire s'approcha de la voiture sur son visage il y avait une sorte de lumières rouges …des yeux rouges ?

Sasuke ???

Je ne reconnaissait pas cette voix….

…

Sasuke répond-moi ! Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? T'es blessé ???!!!

…qui …qui-es ? (tentai-je )

Mais c'est moi !

Moi qui ?

Naruto qui d'autre veux tu que ça soit ! Baka !

Ce n'es pas au son de sa voix que je le reconnus, ni a son intonation d'ailleurs, mais plutôt au « baka » placé à la fin de sa phrase. J'ouvris la porte dans un élan de réconfort (manquant de le tuer d'un coup de portière très mal placé : heureusement qu'il a des réflexes le petit ! ^^ )

Je bondit sur lui, lui coupant la respiration en plaçant ma tête baissée dans son T-shirt…. -Attends j'ai dit quoi là ?-

MAIS QU'ES TU FOUS HABILLE EN T-SHIRT PAR CE TEMPS ???

Ben j'ai pas eut le temps de prendre mon manteau t'avais l'air vraiment paniqué au téléphone…

(rougit)…reste pas sous la neige du vas chopper la crève !

…

Pourquoi tu ris d'abord ?

Mais c'est toi là, tu t'énerves alors que je viens te chercher et dés que j'te dis quelque chose tu rougit ^^

(rougit encore plus ) Je rougit pas d'abord ! C'est à cause du froid ! Et pis d'ailleurs moi je monte dans ta voiture je veux pas attraper la « P.P.H » !

Je courus me réfugier dans sa voiture l'abandonnant en claquant la portière un peu plus fort que voulu. Il me suivit puis entra à son tour.

Tu pourrais au moins faire attention à ma caisse ! C'est pas parce que la tienne est foutue que tu dois péter la mienne t'es au courant ? ^^'

(rougit) …désolé

Et c'est quoi la « P.P.H. » ?

… ''La Passera Pas L'hiver'', cherche pas trop : c'est une blague de médci-nin…Au fait merci d'être venu à cette heure …

Normal t'aurais fait pareil pour moi…

…

Bon d'accord !! Tu l'aurais sûrement pas fait mais bon…j'allais pas te laisser crever là non plus … d'autant plus que c'est de ma faute…

Je suis content que tu sois venu…je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon…

…

Je crois que j'ai jamais autant flippé de ma vie… ^^'(oulah ! Je suis passé en mode gros déballage de vie ou quoi ?)

…

(Et c'est repartit je chiale encore !!! bon je vais me retourner vers la fenêtre comme ça il verra pas…puis je vais aussi allumer la radio ça couvrira les bruits …) **allume la radio**

… Mais je connais ce sketch …c'est quoi encore ***met plus fort** *…nan… pas maintenant !? Si je connaissait si bien ce sketch c'est parce-que c'était du Elie Semoun…avec Naruto on se passait ses DVD en boucle lors de nos soirées quand ça allait mal…il me regarda dans les yeux avec 'LE p'tit sourire de la collection'« made in Naruto »… le sketch continua nous faisant rigoler puis il se stoppa net ,me regardant plus profondément dans les yeux que je ne détecta pas tout de suite. Son regard se fit plus intense, descendant progressivement vers ma bouche. Je fit de même. Me rapprochant de son visage. Il m'imita. Lentement. Nos bouche se frôlèrent, frôlement me rappelant une certaine nuit pas si éloignée de nous. Ses lèvres se faisaient douces tièdes sur les miennes. A l'entente d'une blague que nous connaissions tous les deux plus que bien je les sentis se tirer pour former sur son visage un sourire…me faisant sourire à mon tour. Il en profita pour introduire sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma joue gauche. Il jouait a les tordre langoureusement, me faisant gémir de bonheur. A cette réaction nous rougirent tous les deux. Son baisé se fit plus prononcé quand je senti son piercing me titiller de l'intérieur. Sa main, jusque la placée sur le volant se posa sur ma joue puis glissa dans mon cou pour aller se glisser dans mes cheveux. Quant à moi, pris dans un élan que je ne saurais décrire, je le repoussa un peu rompant nos étreintes, puis me leva (enfin juste assez pour pas me cogner quand même…) pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes chaudes comme des braises. Jamais je n'aurais pu le croire aussi bouillant ! Il me réchauffait par la même occasion… (j'en reviens pas ! Je l'ai fait rougir ! *^^* je vais en profiter un peu pour le torturer gentiment ) …lui soufflant à l'oreille de ma voix la plus sensuelle possible…

- Alors comme ça on part sans laisser de traces… ?

- * **resserre son étreinte sur Sasuke *…**

Tu sais que je me suis fait du souci pour toi ? J'ai eu très peur tu sais ?

…

(rougit) Je…je t'aime tu sais ? (rougit excessivement ) ***en léchant l'oreille de Naruto***

Un « clac » me fit sursauter puis rire par la suite : Naruto avait fait basculer en arrière le siége où nous étions tous les deux. Me retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, je pris l'initiative de l'embrasser en premier, mêlant mes doigts dans sa crinière blonde, jamais je ne me serais douté qu'un jour nous serions « ensemble »… je sentais son corps se réchauffer sous moi (ce qui n'es pas désagréable quand on viens de se les geler pendant une bonne heure dehors ^^' ).

Ses mains relâchèrent mon dos pour parcourir mon torse de ses doigts fins et bouillonnants, ils se glissèrent sous mon T-shirt pour trouver ma poitrine qui se mouvait avec appréhension, je ne connaissais pas cette sensation; jamais mon cœur n'avait battu si vite et si fort me procurant une sensation plus qu'étrange.

Ma tête se mettait à tourner ma chaire toute entière semblait trembler. Mon cœur manquait des pulsation à chaque baiser de Naruto sur mon corps .Délicatement il me renversa pour se trouver au-dessus de moi m'obligeant à supporter ses étreintes : Mon cœur n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça …

Il ôta mon T-shirt me déshabillant en même temps d'un regard qui se voulait amateur, puis se coucha sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau , quand je remarqua alors ses yeux devenir rouges … un rouge sang profond qui me fit frissonner même si je ne s'avait pas vraiment se qui lui arrivait…

Mes jambes le ceinturèrent tendrement obligeant nos corps à s'appuyer l'un contre l'autre je le sentais sourire de satisfaction (…du moins je suppose -_-' ), j'était « tellllleeeement biiienn » ( Ô Ô ) […]

Mhm… c'est quoi ce bruit ?

Chais pas … on s'en tape…

Naruto… c'est ton portable ! Baka !

…Et alors ?

Rôôh ! Mais réponds ! ***en repoussant Naruto***

Pff…c'est bon ! c'est bon !

…

Alors c'est qui ?

…Ton crétin de frère qui m'envoi un SMS : tiens ! ***tend le portable à Sasuke qui est en train de se rhabiller ***

« Coucou les amoureuuuxx !C'est Itachi !! J'espère que vous vous éclatez bien tous les deux mais faudrait penser à rentrer maintenant : y'a les vieux cons du village qui vous cherchent ^^ (c'est assez drôle d'ailleurs !) Dépêchez vous de revenir quand même, Tsunade-sama pourrait nous faire une petite syncope et je te rappel que Sasuke est le toubib' du village ! ( ^ ^ )V Allé ! Salut les jeunes ! »

C'est du Itachi tout craché ça ! 2 SMS pour écrire un truc aussi débile … c'est pas parce qu'il a personne à qui envoyer des messages qu'il doit saouler son p'tit frère !.Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il nous a interrompu dans le feu l'action (si je pus dire ^^ ')…et que du coup je sais pas quand on remettra « ça » avec Naruto …***regarde Naruto* **…apparemment dans pas si longtemps vu la tête qu'il fait : Il à l'air déçu et énervé en même temps – il est trop choux quand il conduit - ( U ) …merde il a vu que je l'observais !!!! ***tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et rougit***…

(!!!!) Il viens de poser sa main sur ma jambe qu'es que je faaaiiiittt maintenant ????? ***rougit puissance 1000***…bon je veux juste voir la tête qui tire …

[…]

(!!!!) Il se fout de ma gueule en plus ???!!!

- T'es trop choux quand tu t'énerve dans ton coin ^^

…C'est même pas vrai que je m'énerve d'abord !

Ah !…okay ^^ *** retire sa main ***

…

Pourquoi il retire sa main ??? Je l'ai vexé ?… vu son expression (petit sourire en coin ) je suis à coté de la plaque…je vais essayer un truc alors… (niark niark ) *** pose sa main sur la jambe à Naruto puis commence à l'embrasser langoureusement ***

*** Frêne** *

- … T'es malade ou quoi ? Je suis en train de conduire !!! Tu m'étonne que t'ais eu un accident !!

Je … désolé…je les accumules depuis ce matin … *** rougit * **(raah !!!LE boullleeetttttt !!!!! c'est trop la honte !!! Me regarde surtout paaass !!!)

Je rigolais va ! Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu !^u^

Tiens il ralentit maintenant ! Mais qu'es qu'il fout ??

-Qu'es que tu nous fais maintenant ?

-Je cherche mon portable.

-Pour ?

-Ecrire un message à ton frère.

-Pour ?

-* **regarde Sasuke dans les yeux avec son ptit sourire en coin** * Tu deviennes vraiment pas pourquoi ?

-…ben…non ?

-Parce que je crois qu'on va être un peu en retard sur ce coup ^u^

-…Ah… (rougit )

…

-… Ca y est ! Mais je peux pas assurer qu'il passe le message à tout le monde -_-'

-…

-… *** attrape le menton de l'Uchiha et approche son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement* **

Il se leva de son fauteuil sans pour autant briser notre baiser puis me rejoint de l'autre coté des commandes de vitesse pour au final se retrouver au-dessus de moi : Comme je l'avais fait précédemment.

J'aimais sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, mais j'adorais lorsqu'il me caressait le corps en même temps… je voulais qu'il ressente la même chose que se qu'il me faisait lorsqu'il me touchait : je joignit alors mes mains à notre étreinte … Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'était l'écart de température de nos deux corps, je ne le sentis que l'ors que ma main entra en contact avec son cou me faisant frémir. Puis je sentit alors ses poils se hérisser sous mes doigts rendant sa peau rugueuse ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon à mes yeux…surtout maintenant puisqu'il est en train de rougir (c'est fou comme je peux l'aimer celui là ! ^^') . Il commença à enlever mon t-shirt (pour la deuxième fois de la soirée) et je fit de même sur lui découvrant son torse musclé à l'air froid.

En voyant que je grelottais il augmenta la puissance du chauffage d'une main, puis rapprocha nos deux corps pour me réchauffer. Nous étions encrés l'un contre l'autre… je sentit sa poitrine bouillonnante se soulever sous les pulsations de son cœur contre la mienne mais aussi son membre se durcir sur le mien me faisant rougir d'un même plaisir contagieux ,tandis que lui continuait de m' infliger des baisers tous plus attendrissants les uns que les autres …

[…] Jusqu'a se que j'éternue –je vous rassure : pas sur lui –… il voyait bien que j'avais trop froid pour continuer. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux de sa grande main chaude esquissant un petit sourire avant de déposer un baiser de ses douces lèvres sur mon front puis retourna à sa place avant de se rhabiller … je fit de même, mais avant qu'il ne redémarre la voiture je me pencha délicatement vers son oreille lui susurrant mot pour mot

- Ce n'est que partie remise … *** se rassoit ***

J'espère bien ^u^

C'est juste que je la sent pas trop » pour le moment « ,désolé…

T'inquiète !!Je veux pas te violer quand même ^^

Je t informe que c'est franchement pas drôle de dire des trucs pareils ! en plus en ce moment je te rappel qu'il y'a pas mal de filles qui se font agresser à Konoha …

Le prend pas mal…je voulais pas TT_ TT

Je sais Baka ! ^^ Allé démarre je gèle !

Oui mon Kapichef !

Et m'appel plus comme ça à l'avenir si tu tiens à ta vie ok ?

Oui mon kapichef !

T'es lourd ! sérieux !

Roooh ! moi je trouve ça meugnion les ptits surnoms ^u^

Peut être, mais cherche autre chose parce que c'est plutôt mal trouvé surtout que c'est toi qui est… enfin tu vois quoi !

Oui ,Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire…« chou »

…attend c'est quoi le « chou » à la fin de ta phrase au juste ?

ton nouveau surnom qui te sied à ravir ^^

« chou » tout court ? Je connaissais pas encore celle là !

ben je trouve ça plus mignon et ça colle bien avec toi ,tu crois pas ?

Le simple fait de l'entendre dire de moi que j'étais « chou » faisait naître en moi comme des millions de petits papillons chauds dans le bas ventre …

- chuis pas contre l'idée bien que sa ridiculise un peu mais si sa te fait plaisir….Le problème c'est que je sais pas ce que je vais te trouver comme surnom moi…

- Je suis sur que m'en trouveras un cool …chou

- nan en fait oublie le « chou » à la fin c'est trop…gênant…

- genre !T'as dit oui maintenant c'est trop tard …chou ^u^!!!

- Tu peux pas me faire ça !!!!t'imagines tous mes patients vont m'appeler comme ça !

- …d'accord je t'appellerais chou que quand on est seuls okay ?

- …mouef…

- …

- Et t'arrête de te marrer un peu ? C'est chiant à la fin ! On dirait que tu me prends pour un imbécile !

- c'est qu'il est susceptible le chou en plus !!

Là tu commence à abuser du « chou » par contre (rougit)

Hé !hé ^u^

T'as de la chance qu'on soit arrivés parce que là sérieux t'aurais souffert !!

^^ genre tu crois que tu me fais peur ??

Allé moi j' me casse t'es vraiment lourd ce soir ! ***sort de la voiture***

C'est vrai que ce soir il était différent des autres soirs d'habitude il s'arrête avant de gaver autant…bon allé je rentre chez moi je me fais un bon chocolat chaud et hop au dodo ! =).

Pourquoi es-qu'il me court après maintenant ?

Naru : Hey ! Pourquoi tu coupes maintenant toi ??? (ton énervé)

Auteur boulet : Parce que il fallait clore ce chapitre et puis…roh ! et pis je te dirais pas l'autre raison

Naru : Ok ! Ok ! Tu vas voir! Je vais appeler Sasuke et je vais lui dire de faire grève sa te feras les pieds !!

Auteur boulet : …Genre ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire ce que tu essais de me faire croire ou tu crois je te crois ???

Naru : SASUUUKE !!!

Sasu : Nh ? Qu'es qu'y a mon Ange ??

Auteur boulet : Heu rien ! rien ! ^^ ' retournes la bas s'il te plais, tu seras gentil ! hein !

Sasu : Nan mais ça va bien oui ??? Je suis pas votre chien on m'appelle pas pour rien !

Auteur boulet : (jette un regard suppliant à Naru pour qu'il trouve une excuse) …

Naru : tu devineras jamais !!

Sasu : ben alors dit moi (ton lasse)

Naru : L'autre tachone nous invite au resto : Ramens à volonté !!!

Sasu : Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?

Naru : Pour fêter le 3° chapitre et célébrer ma domination totale sur le monde !

Sasu :…hein ? Bon alors vos délires pourris vous vous les gardez Ok ? J'ai déjà mal au crâne rien que de penser au repas alors ce sera sans moi ! allé Tchou ! (pars)

Naru :…Si tu veux pas que je le rappel tu me dis pour quoi t'as arrêté le chapitre comme ça !

Auteur boulet : …pff…Pour te faire courir un peu, t'auras besoin de faire du sport avec tout ce que tu vas bouffer dans les prochains chapitres…

Naru : Mais c'est totalement…DEBILE COMME REPONSE !

Auteur boulet : Tu voulais une réponse tu l'as eut ! maintenant casses toi ! Tu m'énerves avec ta tête d'idiot !

Naru : C'est toi l'idiote qui te permet de me traiter d'idiot ???

Auteur boulet : Je pense qu'on va en avoir pour un petit moment alors Salut au prochain chapitre !! …Rewiws ?? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hellow !! Ui c'est encore moi !!

Suite à la lecture de ma première rewiew (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs !!) je publie mon 4éme chapitre !!

Le lime avance à grands pas maintenant et c'est pour ça que je souhaiterez savoir si je peux le publier sans choquer qui que se soit (et changer le rating aussi tant qu'a faire !)

Donc voilà ! Avis aux lecteurs(trices)

**/ !\ EXPRIMEZ VOUS ET DITES MOI SI UN LIME (ET UN LEMON PAR LA SUITE) VOUS INTERESSENT !!!!!!! / !\**

Mon amie dit que je devrait le mettre mais je ne veux choquer personne et ayant mis un rating K je me dois de vous demander votre avis Ô lecteur adoré !!!

Maintenant place au chapitre !! (et merci encore pour la rawiew qui m'as donné une énergie époustouflante !!!!)

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Rebondissements…**

Hé attends moi st'eplééé !!! (°'.'°) – c'est censé représenter la tête de quelqu'un en pleine course X'D -

QUOI ENCORE ??J'ai pas été clair tout à l'heure ? J'suis fatigué alors me cherche pas !

Mais attends moi je veux te dire un truc !!!

***s'arrête* **bon…vas-y

Ben en fait tout à l'heure,…je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'me sens tout bizarre…

Bon allé on rentre chez moi et on voir ça , j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on nous écoute …

…merci…chou ^^ * **fait un bisou sur la tête de Sasu ***

(rougit, puis prend la main de Naruto avant de partir vers chez lui)

Quand nous arrivâmes dans mon appart ' , il faisait suuuuupppeeerrr chaud ! je me rendis compte plutôt vite qu'Itachi n'était pas dans les parages et qu'un mot ornait mon frigo…

« Hey ! Salut les ptits loups ^^ C'est Itachiii !! je me doutais bien que vous seriez tous les deux ici ce soir alors je suis partit me promener un peu…puis ben je pense dormir chez un poto qui habite pas loin d'ici (je l'ai rencontré sur le net ) vous préoccupez pas pour moi je suis entre de bonnes mains ^^mais faites pas trop les foufou pendant mon absence ; ) j'ai préparé un truc pour vous dans le frigo vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Bon ap' et amusez vous bien…AH !! j'allais oublier ! Si tu réfléchis je suis sur que tu trouveras pourquoi j'ai monté le chauffage (èwé) je sais je suis diaboliquement génial … ne me remercie surtout pas ^^

Bzoow's »

Raaah !! Mais quel crétin celui-là je vous jure des fois !!! Je sais même pas pourquoi il a monté mon chauffage ! Si ce n'est pour me faire raller ( ouiii je suis radiiinnn, je saiiiss donc c'est pas la peine de me le rappeler !)

Tu veux boire un truc peut-être ?

Ouais !je veux bien…

Coca ça te va ?

Impec' …merci, au fait il dit quoi de beau Itachi ?

(rougit) Rien de bien intéressant -pour changer-…Bon alors de quoi tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ??

… ben je sais pas si t'as remarqué…je suis un peu « bizarre » depuis que je suis allé te chercher…

heu… ben c'est vrai que je me demandais pourquoi t'arrêtais pas de me charrier…mais sinon pas plus que ça…

Désolé ^^' c'est parce que je…j'ai pas l'habitude…depuis le temps que je voulait être avec toi…(rougit) mais en fait y'a pas que ça… c'est en fait… je sais pas si t'as noté, mais quand… ben

(rouge pivoine )Rôôô mais tu peux pas me parler normalement oui ? D'habitude c'est moi qui sais pas parler ! Ca fait bizarre de te voir comme ça ! ^^

Désolé TT-TT

Et arrête de t'excuser aussi !

…Bref ! En fait quand je suis excité, ou que je stresse pour un truc et que ça me rend nerveux, ben… j'ai les pupilles qui deviennent toutes rouges…[…]voilà c'est dit…je pourrais comprendre que tu veuilles plus être avec moi si sa te fous les boules, mais je…(baisse les yeux)

(rire ) Mais t'es vraiment con toi des fois !!! Pourquoi tu voudrais que je te laisse pour si peu ? Si tu veux te débarrasse de moi débrouilles toi autrement mon grand !!! (rougit)

Ce…t'es sur que ça te gène pas ? Parce que moi je trouve ça très moche…quand même…

Quand bien même tu seras moche, vieux et croulant je pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer ! Baka !

[…]GROS BLANC BIEN GENANT[…]

(Rhaaa !! je suis trop un boulet moi par fois !! Je vous jure !!! Sortir ça comme ça ? …En plus ça m'est jamais arrivé avec Sakura …)

Pourquoi tu pense à Sakura maintenant ?

Que… quôah ?

Sa se voit sur ta face, quand tu pense à elle tu fronces les sourcils :tu vas avoir des rides si tu penses encore à elle alors que tu sors avec moi *^u^*

(rougit) C'est pas ce que tu crois va !Je me disais juste que j'avais jamais dit des trucs aussi embarrassant à Sakura c'est tout è_é, te sens pas obligé d'interpréter tout ce que je pense non plus, parce que là t'en as pas fini !

…Oui chou ^^

…

(finit son verre de coca ) hé mais super chaud chez toi !(enlève son T-shirt)

Mais…mais qu'es que tu fous toi ?

Ben j'ai chaud j'enlève mon T-shirt ça se voit pas ? Mais si tu veux je peux te laisser tout seul il est tard et t'es fatigué alors…

Nan ! nan reste il fait froid dehors tu vas chopper du mal avec l'écart de température… puis je suis pas si fatigué que ça non plus…on pourrait se mâter un bon film

…^U^

C'est quoi ce sourire ? Ça te donne un air un peu.. Débile ?

Je croyais que tu m'aimerais même si je devenais moche ???

Ouais mais la c'est trop pour moi !

Pff t'es chiant toi des fois ! Je te jure! Faut que t'ailles voir quelqu'un !

Ah ouais ? Et qui ? Le **seul **docteur compétant dans ce village je te rappel que c'est moi ! Dobe !

Et mais c'est qu'il se la ramène en plus !

Chuis chez moi : j'fais ce que je veux !

Finalement je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi

…

…

Bon c'est bon j'arrête de te souler alors reste encore un peu…s'il te plait

Comme si j'aillais vraiment partir ^^,mais avant de regarder le film j'ai un peu la dalle t'aurais pas un truc a manger ?

Ben…Itachi a écrit qu'il nous avait préparé un truc à manger, mais je craint le pire…pis j'ai la flemme de préparer quelque chose ce soir…

Simpa !Tu veux même pas faire à manger à ton chéri ? ok ok je retiens !

(rougit) c'est pas ce que j'ai dit d'abord !….et pis j'ai une meilleure idée !

Ah oui ? et la quelle ?

Ça te dirais pas des ramens par pur hasard ? En plus c'est toi qui a payé hier, alors c'est à moi de raquer ce soir !

En voilà une bonne idée !ça m'étonne de toi d'ailleurs !

Dit tout de suite que je raconte que de la merde d'habitude et je pars tout seul !

Et comment ? Je te rappel que ta caisse est défoncée « Môôônsieur je sais tout »

Trééss drôle ! bon allé rhabilles-toi et on y va avant que ça ferme !

Oui chou !

Dit-il en posant un bisou sur mon front qui me fit rougir. En sortant de l'appart nous fûmes saisis par le froid enfin plutôt, JE fus saisi par le froid, parce que Naruto, lui, se contentais de se moquer de moi, certes gentiment mais j'avais quand même l'impression d'être faible a ses cotés. Il remarqua ma moue contrariée et s'avançant vers moi, il rapprocha son visage pour le poster en face du miens et me chuchota

C'est ce qui fait ton charme chou…

Sa voix était vibrante tellement elle était grave et feutrée ce qui me fit encore une fois rougir…

va vraiment falloir que je trouve quelque-chose, parce que ça devient gênant de rougir à chaque fois que tu me parles comme ça…

Ce serait dommage je trouve…un Sasuke qui rougit plus c'est plus un sasuke ! Allé monte dans ton carrosse ma princesse !

Ton humour a ses limites du devrais le savoir !

C'est ce que j'ai répondu, mais je trouvais ça mignon quand même…Il s'installa alors sur la place du conducteur puis démarra. La radio était encore allumée mais passait cette fois-ci de la musique…ça doit être du Immi, si je me trompe pas…

Naruto me sorti de mes rêveries

Ah ! nous revoilà sur les lieux du drame !

Hein ?

C'est pas ta caisse le truc qui traîne comme une épave dans le fossé ? dit il d'un air de défi.

Ça te fais marrer ? J'ai failli me tuer, et c'est tout ce que ça te fais ? tu veux que je te fasse goûter mon poing ou ça te fais encore rire ?

(mort de rire)désolé chou je pensais pas t'énerver autant

ouais c'est ça…

Ça fait du bien de voir que t'as encore ton petit coté violent ! ça faisait un bail qu'il avait pas refait surface dit-donc !

De quoi tu me parles maintenant ?

Ben avant que tu partes, tu t'énervais souvent comme ça quand je te provoquais…t'étais le seul à réagir. Quand je faisait tout pour qu'on me remarque c'est toi qui venait me voir, quand j'étais mal ou seul, …t'envoyais balader Sakura quand elle commençait à être trop chiante à me gueuler dessus…

Faut dire qu'elle était pas toujours tendre avec toi…surtout le coup ou on s'est battus tous les deux sur le toit de l'hosto ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te tuer !Mais je me rappel pas vraiment de mes excès de colère envers toi…

T'es sur ?

Ben…ouais mais essaie de me faire souvenir pour voir ?

Ben…c'était quand on passait notre examen écrit, et que le père d'Ino nous foutais la pression. Il avait dit que ceux qui avaient faux ne pourrons jamais repasser l'éxam' et que ceux qui abandonnaient avant la fin se feraient exclure et toute leur équipe avec, mais repasserons l'année suivante…ça te reviens ?

L'éxam oui, comment tu veux que j'oublie un truc pareil ?!

Mais c'est pas ça le truc, tu savais très bien que je ne réussirais pas à répondre à une seule des questions, mais je n'avais pas levé la main, même si sans cet examen je ne pourrais jamais devenir Hokage…heureusement, pour moi que le sensei bluffait sinon j'en serais pas la ou j'en suis !

Aaahhh !! Oui !!Je me rappelle maintenant ! T'avais rendu copie blanche pour pas nous faire exclure et t'étais aller te réfugier sur la balançoire du parc à coté de chez moi…En voyant ta tête je pensais que t'allais nous faire un suicide dans la soirée ou quelque chose du genre !Alors j'étais allé te voir pis…

…Pis tu m'as passé le pire savon de ma vie !! Comment peut-tu avoir oublié un truc pareil ? C'est seulement ce jour que j'ai compris que même si on se battais souvent tu t'inquiétais quand même pour moi…c'est aussi à partir de ce moment que je me suis « intéressé » à toi …(rouge)

…Owh…(rouge)c'était donc à partir de la…

…c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ? Je viens de t'expliquer depuis quand je ne pense qu'a toi et c'est tout ?

Tiens, lui aussi il a des excès de colère des fois !

C'est pas ça…c'est juste que je sais pas trop quoi répondre à ça…je sais pas depuis quand tu me plais… et pis on est arrivés !

Sasuke ? Y'a un problème ?

Y'a un problème ? Bien sur que non (: je suis avec toi baka !) (rougit à cette pensée guimauve)

Tu dirais pas ça pour changer de sujet par hasard ?

…on pourrais pas reparler de ça plus tard ?

Comme tu veux chou…mais s'il y'avait un problème…tu m'en parlerais ?

T'inquiète pas pour ça, ça fait bientôt 5 ans que je te dis tout…

Promis ?

Juré !

Je m'approcha de lui puis attrapa son menton pour l'embrasser avant de nous séparer pour nous lever et sortir de la voiture.

Naruto m'ouvris la porte du restaurant. Il passa la commande mais cette fois-ci à emporter, de toute façon il était trop tard pour espérer trouver une table.

Dix minutes plus tard nous revoilà dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Je trouvais qu'il était trop calme par rapport a d'habitude mais je préféra le laisser tranquille pour le moment…on verra ça en mangeant.

L'arrivée chez moi, fut elle aussi calme…TROP calme…

Naruto ?

Mmh ?

Qu'es qui se passe ?

Rien…

Si ! tu me fais la gueule, mais je sais pas pourquoi…

…

Naruto !

…C'est juste que…ben, moi je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi et pis toi t'as l'air de t'en ficher !Tu sais même pas comme j'en ai bavé pour te faire comprendre que je t'aimais !

…Naruto…

Tu sais même pas comme j'ai pu souffrir quand t'étais avec Sakura !La voir suspendue à ton bras tout le temps et elle se permettais de te faire des crises de nerfs quand tu venais chez moi ! Et maintenant tu dit m'aimais toi aussi ? Qui me dit que fais pas ça pour pas te retrouver tout seul ? Qui me dit que tu te fous pas de ma gueule en ce moment ? J'en sais rien ?!!

Comment peut-il croire un truc pareil ? C'était trop d'un coup. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux …ça fait mal de l'entendre dire ça de moi…je pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi suspicieux envers moi…les larmes coulaient sur les joues, joues qui devaient être rouge sang car elles me brûlaient. Naruto me regarda avec un air interrogateur mais apparemment toujours aussi en colère envers moi…Il attendais que je lui réponde ? Que je lui dise que je l'aime pas ? Que je me fous de lui peut-être ?Je peux pas rester devant lui…Pas devant son regard furieux qui me fixe depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai honte…je pensais qu'il m'aimait réellement…

Je me leva d'un trait pour courir dans ma salle de bain pour m'enfermer à clef, le laissant tout seul de l'autre coté de la porte. Il avait essayé de me retenir mais sans réel effort. J'étais dos contre la porte, recroquevillé sur moi-même, tentant d'étouffer mes reniflements pitoyables. Je l'entendais derrière moi.

___________________________________________________________________________________**Auteur boulet** : Nan mais t'es vraiment c** des fois Naruto !

**Naruto :** Mais c'est vrai quoi ! J'ai pas le droit de me poser des questions ?? J'en ai marre de passer pour un idiot tout le temps moi !

**Auteur boulet :** Mais c'est ce que tu es !!et pis je suis pas contre tes questions ; mais des questions aussi stupides tu te les gardes pour ta tête OK ??

Naruto : mais !

Auteur boulet : Pas de mais avec moi ! t'as pas honte de faire pleurer Sasuke ui ???

Naruto à Sasuke : (s'accroupit pour se trouver à la même hauteur que Sasu) …je suis désolé Chou…M'en veux pas stp !!

Sasuke : M'en fout t'as qu'a faire ce que tu veux de ta vie : tu trouveras personne !

Naruto : Quouah !? Nan mais tu vois pas qu'elle nous manipule ???!!! Ressaisit toi un peu !! Par pitié !!

Sasuke : Comment oses tu rejetter la faute sur elle ??!!!

Auteur boulet : (chuchoote à l'oreille de Naruto) Cherches pas : il est de mon bord maintenant, tu n'as absolument aucune emprise sur lui (Mouhahahaaaaa)

Naruto : (choqué)

Auteur boulet : je veux bien t'aider, mais il va falloir convaincre les éventuels lecteurs si tu veux avoir ton Lime…et ton Lemon aussi tant qu'a faire !…et c'est pas à se rythme que tu vas les avoir !…alors je serais toi : j'essaierais de capter les rewiews en ta faveur …ok ??

Naruto : (a genoux en pleine pose de soumission et en pleurant)…Pitiiié !!! Rewiewez !!!

Auteur boulet : On a vraiment besoin de savoir pour la publication de la suiteee !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hellow!! =) Je tiens à remercier les ''rewiwers(euses)'' qui ont l'extrême gentillesse de répondre a ma question (« Doit-je mettre le lime et le lemon dans cette fic' ? ») suite a vos réponses je vous préviens tout de suite…IL Y A UN LIME DANS CE CHAPITRE !!! donc lecteur ''fragiles'' s'abstenir !!

Sachant qu'un lime est une scène dans la quelle il ne vont pas jusque au ''bout'' mais entament plutôt bien les choses (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ^^')

Donc voilà ce qui ne comptent pas lire ce genre de choses, l'inscription [LIME] sera inscrite avant et à la fin de celui-ci.

Je tiens encore a remercier tous ceux qui ont eut l'extrême bonté de me dire ce qu'ils pensaient de ce début de fic'. Vous imaginez même pas à quel point ça peut égayer mes journées ^^ donc encore un GRAND MERCI à tous et toutes, anonymes et inscrits pour ce que vous faites pour moi !!!

(Ayant vu que ma présentation de texte ne rendait pas super bien, je vais essayer de faire mieux pour ce chapitre ^^)

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ET A TOUTES !!!

Chapitre V Welcome To "Guimauve Land" !

[Je me leva d'un trait pour courir dans ma salle de bain pour m'enfermer à clef, le laissant tout seul de l'autre coté de la porte. Il avait essayé de me retenir mais sans réel effort. J'étais dos contre la porte, recroquevillé sur moi-même, tentant d'étouffer mes reniflements pitoyables. Je l'entendais derrière moi.]

-Sasuke… c'est pas se que je voulais dire! Je le pensais pas !

-…

-Je me suis laissé emporté…je suis désolé…

-…

-Sasuke ?

-…

-Reste pas là comme ça ! Réponds-moi! Je sais pas ce qui m'as pris !

-…

-très bien…j'ai compris…je m'en vais, mais je veux juste te dire que je pensais pas tout ça, je voulais juste être sûr que je me trompais pas sur toi…je suis désolé…d-dors bien…

-Attends !

Je ne voulais pas tout foutre en l'air, pas comme ça. Quand je me décida à ouvrir, il était là, devant moi. Il me sauta littéralement dessus, me coupant le souffle ce qui me fit repartir dans mes sanglots. Il me serrait fort contre lui me réchauffant toujours plus.

-Cobent t'as bu…croire, que…,que je bensais pas ce que je t'ai diiiit ? (Sasu à le nez bouché -_-' )

-…

-J'ai jabais été très débonstratif de ce coté du le sais non ?

-Je suis désolé…mais je pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça…

-Si j'ai réagi comme ça c'est parce que ça m'as fait mal que tu puisses penser ça de moi…

-Excuse moi chou…ça va mieux ?

-…Nh…

Il me repris dans ses bras pour me porter comme une princesse et je me remis à pleurer, le serrant de mes deux bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou chaud, me laissant à nouveau aller contre lui. Il me déposa délicatement dans mon lit puis s'installa de l'autre coté pour me serrer contre lui, me caressant les cheveux et le dos. Il tira la couverture sur nos deux corps.

-Je vais te le dire moi aussi depuis quand tu…depuis quand je pense à toi…différemment….

-Sasuke…je veux pas t'obliger à dire quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de dire…

-Je sais, mais je veux te le dire moi…mais tu promets de pas te moquer de moi !

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-…C'était à la rentrée, j'étais impatient d'apprendre de nouvelles techniques, de connaître de nouvelles personnes …bref comme tout le monde, mais j'avais aussi entendu mon père parler à Itachi à propos des élèves de ma classe…Et ils semblaient s'inquiéter à propos d'une recrue qui possédait un don… différents des autres, plus puissant…Je voulais rencontrer cette personne ,me mesurer à elle, la connaître personnellement…Dés le premier jour, je me mit à ta recherche, suspectant d'autres aspirants qui me paraissaient supérieurs aux autres ,puis je t'ais vu pour la première fois…tu parlais avec Sakura, tu me regardais d'un air interrogateur, les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue. Tu t'es approché de moi, demandant à Sakura si c'était de moi dont elle te parlais. J'avoue que dés le premier regard tu m'as paru différent des autres…mais je te prenais plus pour un abruti qu'autre chose. J'étais déçu d'être dans cette équipe , je pensais que j'arriverais à rien avec des boulets comme vous, qui ne vous entraînaient jamais, qui ne bossaient pas ,surtout toi, qui ne savais même pas faire un pauvre clone…Puis un après-midi, je me baladait dans la foret et je t'ai vu t'entraîner, j'avais trouver ton jardin secret, ou tu te rendais quand tu allais mal ou que tu préparais quelque chose…Tu…heu…tu dors ?

-Nan !! nan… je t'écoute…

-Je venais souvent t'espionner la bas, tu m'intriguais, tu ne montrais jamais tes vrais sentiments devant tout le monde, j'étais le seul à le savoir… c'est seulement le jour où tu as volé le parchemin avec la technique interdite et que tu as momentanément disparu que je me suis inquiété pour toi…j'avais peur que tu ne reviennes plus, que tu me laisses, et puis il y avait ces gens qui disaient du mal de toi sans même te connaître. Il étaient contents que tu sois partit du village, c'est ce jour où j'ai compris que c'était toi le fameux réceptacle de Kyubi. J'avais peur que des gens te fassent du mal par vengeance, alors je suis partit à ta recherche…mais c'était déjà trop tard, Iruka-sensei était déjà là et t'avais aidé, même si il n'a pas été d'une grande aide, tu avais réussi…j'avais vu ton combat, ton premier multiclonage. Je me sentais inutile et je suis partit. C'est aussi à partir de ce jour que je me suis senti vide quand tu n'étais pas avec moi. Mais il fallait que je parte tuer mon frère et je ne voulait pas te laisser, mais le combat que nous avons menés m'y a décider, je ne voulais pas pourrir ton avenir, je n'avais ni le courage, ni la force de t'avouer mes sentiments. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher du jour au lendemain et je suis partit, me jurant de revenir un jour et de te dire tout ça… ça m'a arraché le cœur de te laisser là, par terre derrière moi, mais je ne voulais pas que tu me cherches et que tu fasses du mal…ni a toi, ni a moi…

-…Mais pourquoi était-tu allé chez Sakura à ton retour ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de te voir tout de suite. J'étais persuadé que tu m'avais oublié ,que tu m'en voulais de vous avoir laissé…et Sakura m'a aidé, nous sommes devenus plus proches et nous sommes sortis ensembles…mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aimais…c'était une excellente amie, mais elle n'a jamais été plus pour moi, et elle a du s'en rendre compte et s'est éloignée de moi…

-C'est pour ça qu'elle rageait quand tu allais chez moi ?

-Qui sait ? Maintenant que tu sais tout ça…tu doutes encore ?

-Très drôle chou…

Il rapprocha encore plus son visage du mien, je sentis son souffle sur ma joue gauche et ce fut moi qui l'embrassa, à sa surprise. Ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes me réconfortaient encore. Sa main attrapa mon cou pour m'embrasser plus profondément. Il faisait chaud à ses cotés. Nous restions collé l'un à l'autre une bonne demi-heure, à nous embrasser, nous caresser. Il était tard mais nous n'étions plus fatigués…enfin pas moi du moins

-T'es fatigué ?

-Nan. Pourquoi? Tu veux dormir toi ?

-Non plus…

-On fait quoi ?

-On va manger ?

-Bonne idée !

Il m'embrassa langoureusement une dernière fois avant de se lever, et je fit de même le prenant par la main pour nous diriger vers la salle à manger. Au passage je vis mon profil dans le reflet du miroir du hall.

-Mais c'est quoi cette face ?! J'ai les yeux tout bouffis !!

-Une vraie meuf !

-Hé! Tu crois que je t'entends pas peut-être ?

-Nan nan, j'ai rien dit…

-Ouais c'est ça !

-Bon tu viens manger ? j'ai tout réchauffé !

-On regarde quel film ?

-Chais pas… on les a pas tous déjà vus ?

-Ben…si mais j'ai que ça…ah !j'ai des films qu'on as pas vu…mais ils sont nazes, je crois qu'ils sont à Sakura….

-C'est simpa pour elle ! Mais dit toujours ce qu'il y a !

-Heu…Tarzan ? …Le journal Bridget Jones ? Titanic ?…et j'en passe

-Ah…ok…au moins on est d'accord sur un point : Elle n'a aucun goût cinématographique !

-C'est clair !…Sinon on pourrais mater « Crow Zéro II » ? Il était bien mais j'ai pas vu la fin je me suis endormi avant !

-Okay pour moi ! Allé viens !

Naruto était assis sur le futon ses baguettes en bouche, son bol de Ramen dans une main , tapant de l'autre à coté me faisant signe de m'asseoir a ses cotés. Il avait réchauffé mes pâtes et m'avais fait une place sous la couverture. Il me fait trop rire…

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fais marrer ??

-Toi ! Dobe !

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'étais en train de me dire quel touchant tableau : Mon blondinet avec ses ramens dans la main qui veut que je vienne à coté de lui… J'en ai de la chance !

-…C'est vrai que c'est vachement drôle dit donc ! (ton ironique)

-Rôo je te dit un truc mignon et c'est comme ça que tu le prends ?

-Mais non ! Allé dépêche toi de venir je vais pas t'attendre 107 ans non plus !

-Ui ui j'arrive !

Je m'installa à coté de lui et il plaça son bras au-dessus de ma tête, comme quand les mecs essayent de draguer une fille au cinoche : le vieux cliché du film en amoureux…ça me vexe un peu qu'il me prennes vraiment pour « sa meuf »…mais je vais pas me plaindre : j'adore ça…

Le début du film était assez long, surtout que j'avais déjà vu ces passages. Je tourna le visage vers mon blond qui visiblement était en train de roupiller, la tête sur mon épaule, …répandant tranquillement sa bave sur moi… c'est mignon mais un peu dégeu quand même…

-DEBOUT LA MARMOTTE !!!!

-HEIN ??!

-Aahhh non Naruto! T'abuses !

(Mort de rire) Bien fait pour toi ! t'avais qu'a pas me réveiller comme ça !!

-Je suis sur que t'as fait exprès ! Tu faisais semblant de dormir !

-Nan mais n'importe quoi toi ! …Ça va sinon ? C'est pas trop chaud ?

-Dobe !!! Tu vas me le payer !

Naruto avait renversé la totalité de son bol sur moi, certes j'aurais pas du le réveiller en lui faisant peur mais c'était trop tentant avec sa petite tête de bébé quand il dormait…j'ai pas pu résister !

Je me leva du fauteuil pour aller changer mes vêtements : j'empestais le poisson, une chance que j'en ai pas dans les cheveux !Je me dirigea dans la salle de bain puis enleva mon t-shirt et mon pantalon imprégnés de sauce. Je me retourna pour chercher un gant de toilette dans l'armoire de derrière puis tomba nez à nez avec mon blond qui m'espionnait depuis mon arrivé dans la salle d'eau.

-Circulez, circulez !! Y'a rien à voir !

-Ah oui ? J'aurais juré le contraire ?

-Je ne fais pas de streep-tease pour le moment, veuillez retourner à vos appartements s'il vous plait !

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser ici comme ça ?

Nan mais plus sérieusement ; Naruto ; C'est pas le moment là ! Je pue le poisson et en plus y'a le film qui continue !

-M'en fout du film moi ! Et tu sens les Ramens, pas le poisson !

-Et sa change quoi ?

-Tout !

Il s'approcha de moi, me faisant reculer d'un pas, frissonnant sous la froideur de la faïence du lavabo contre mon boxer. Il continua d'avancer. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Il me pris par les hanches et me fit asseoir sur le meuble gelé.

-Mhmmm !! Il est chouette ton boxer dit-donc !! J'aime beaucoup !

Je baissa le yeux pour voir de quoi il en retournait : mon boxer avec des bandes dessinée très colorées de super héros Marvel

-Me prends pas pour un Otaku ! Je le trouvais joli…alors je l'ai acheté…

-Mais j'ai rien dit au contraire ! J'aime bien

**/ !\ [LIME] / !\**

Il pris mon visage d'une main pour le porter sur le sien, me caressant le torse de l'autre. Son baiser était doux et…apaisant.

Il détacha nos bouches pour me scruter de ses prunelles claires. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure il replongea tête baissée dans mon cou pour le lécher. Sa langue était bouillante sur ma peau, elle me faisait trembler d'impatience et de plaisir.

D'une main aventureuse, j'empoigna ses hanches pour le rapprocher de moi, commençant à déboucler sa ceinture et déboutonner son jean. Des grognements sourds résonnaient de plus en plus forts dans la pièce carrelée.

-Mmh… t'un un goût de Ramen Chou…

-T'aime ?

-Non, j'adore (mord le torse du brun)

-Hé ! Calmos ! Me bouffe pas non plus !

-…(rit)

-C'est … C'est pas vrai ?! Tu m'as mordu jusqu'au sang ??! Dobe !

-Qui te dit que c'est pas volontaire ?

-T'es vraim…vraiment un malade je te jure !

-Et alors ?…T'aime ça non ? Et pis je te rappel que c'est toi le docteur ici, alors le malade t'es censé guérir non ?!

-Nh…

Son pantalon était totalement descendu sur ses pieds, pantalon qu'il retira d'un coup de pied furtif, laissant apparaître son désir gonflé. Il me souleva de mon siége puis retira mon boxer sans pour autant lâcher ma bouche. Sa langue percée me sondait, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Je tira son t-shirt laissant son torse musclé à l'air libre. Y'a pas à dire il est « sex' » avec sa peau aux reflets halés…

Il me r'appuya le dos contre l'évier, insérant sa cuise entre mes jambes m'y donnant appui. Mes bras, qui étaient au tour de son cou descendirent pour se glisser son boxer noir, le délivrant du même geste. Mes mains s'attardèrent longuement sur son postérieur doux comme la peau des bébés.

-On…dirait pas comme ça…mais t'as une peau de pêche…

-…T'aimes ?

-…Quelle…question stupi…

Il me coupa la parole pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je caressait tendrement ses hanches découvertes, puis encercla son membre d'une main. Je sentais sa fièvre, nos corps se couvrant peu à peu d'une fine couche de sueur, donnant à sa peau un goût salé pas désagréable du tout. Sa main effleura mon membre puis l'empoigna plus fortement commençant des va et viens de plus en plus insistants

-Nar…Naruto je vais pas t..tenir longtemps comme ça !

-Et il est ou le problème…??

-…Toi…toi d'abord !

-…Hein !?

Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, je le pris en main par surprise puis échangea nos places, faisant cogner son dos violemment sur la tranche du lavabo puis me mit à genou devant lui.

Sans lâcher son regard j'approchais ma langue vers son membre tendu. Le goûtant petit à petit. Je le sentais frémir sous mes caresses, ce qui me fit sourire, il perdait pied. J'avais l'impression de le faire souffrir de plaisir…c'était étrange…et plutôt agréable comme sensation. Ses plaintes se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes dans la petite pièce. Sa main me massait tendrement l'arrière du crâne. Je rouvris les yeux, je sentais sa jouissance proche et je voulais voir son visage.

Ses paupières étaient entrefermées ne laissant apparaître qu'une fine partie de ses yeux dont la coloration était retournée dans un rouge excitant. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et ses pommettes, elles aussi rougies par la chaleur. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure montrant son embarras. Il semblait susurrer quelque chose d'inaudible et d'incompréhensible, évoquant régulièrement mon prénom. Sa main se crispa dans mes cheveux, les tirants un peu. Son corps tremblait atrocement fort. Comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique, je sentais sa chair se crisper dans ma bouche. Tous ces muscles s'étaient contractés en même temps, je le sentit se vider dans ma bouche en criant mon prénom plus fort que précédemment.

Il relâcha sa poigne de mes cheveux se décontractant un peu. Je me retira de son membre essuyant ma bouche d'un revers de main puis me releva pour lui faire face. Il me regardait fixement. Ses pupilles redevenant bleu océan puis me lança un sourire terriblement sexy avant de me prendre par la nuque et de m'embrasser fiévreusement.

-Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça mon vieux, c'était mal me connaître !

Je gémis en sentant sa main m'empoigner violemment commençant ses va et viens sans pitié. Sa main était chaude et étonnamment puissante, me faisant me courber sur son torse musclé. Il avait à peine commencé que je me sentais déjà basculer dans une vague de plaisir. Je lui murmurait des propos que moi-même ne comprenait pas. Le suppliant de continuer plus vite. Il m'attrapa le menton me faisant relever le visage rougit par le plaisir puis m'embrassa à nouveau, jouant avec mes lèvres, répandant notre salive sur nos mentons ne lâchant toujours pas sa poigne.

-Nh..Naruto..

-…Oui chou ?

- …Je …v vais..

-…Regarde-moi s'il te plait

-…Espèce de…pervers va !

Je ne pouvait plus me retenir, je joui dans sa main, me répandant sur nous. Ma tête me tournait, mon corps était en pleine combustion, j'avais l'impression que tout dansait autour ne nous, puis il m'embrassa, me regardant droit dans les yeux, semblant me contempler dans cet état inhabituel. Je caressa son dos, suivant sa cicatrice de mes doigts neiges. Il me pris sous les cuisses, collant nos corps puis me porta contre lui.

**/ !\ [LIME] (END)/ !\**

Qu'es qu'il fait ? …Je n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fait couler un bain. Il plongea un premier pied dans l'eau qui paraissait bouillante puis s'assit dans la baignoire. Je me retrouvait au-dessus de ses hanches, le chevauchant. Il renversa sa tête en arrière semblant apprécier la température puis s'accouda aux rebords avant de rabaisser le menton pour m'observer du coin de l'œil.

L'eau nous arrivait à auteur des aisselles, malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait, je percevais ses poils se hérisser rendant sa peau rugueuse. J'allongea mon torse sur le sien, glissant ma tête dans son cou. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Dans cette position l'eau m'arrivait aux épaules me réchauffant un peu plus….même si ce qui me réchauffait le plus était le corps de Naruto .

-T'es une vrai bouillotte toi !

-Tant mieux si sa peu servir…

-…Tu…ça va ?

-T'as d'autres questions stupides ?

-…Je…c'est pas ça, je me demandais juste comment tu allais…c'est tout…

-Merci mon Chou,mais je vais trééés bien !

Il m'embrassa sur l'oreille, seul endroit de mon visage visible : je n'avais pas bougé mon visage depuis tout à l'heure, j'étais trop bien comme ça pour bouger … Ses mains me caressaient le dos et le ventre, me lavant un peu en même temps, c'était si agréable de le sentir si…intentionné envers moi.

Il devait être tard maintenant…l'eau refroidissait mais nous n'avions pas envi de bouger tout de suite.

-ahTchii…

-Chou ?

-Ui ?

-T'as pas froid ?

-Ben pas plus que toi pourquoi ?

-T'as éternué…t'as choppé froid…

-…

-Faudrait peut-être bouger ?

-Nan !

-Tes vraiment un gamin toi des fois !

-Et alors ? Si j'ai pas envi de bouger ?

-Et pourquoi tu t'obstines à rester dans une eau froide alors que sais que tu vas avoir un rhume ?

-…Parce que je suis bien là avec toi…

-…ohw!…Et tu serais pas mieux dans ton lit ? Bien au chaud ?

-(relève la tête brusquement du cou de Naruto) Tu serais d'accord pour rester dormir ?!!

-Je voudrais bien mais je bosse demain…toi aussi non ?

-J'ai un réveil tu sais ? Et non je bosse pas demain !

-C'est pas ça le problème !

-Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi ?

-J'arriverais pas à dormir si t'es là…

-…ok c'est sympa, je retiens ! Je retiens !

-On c'est mal compris je crois…j'arriverais pas à dormir parce que je penserais trop et quand je pense –surtout à toi- j'arrive pas à m'endormir…le prends pas mal s'il te plait…(rougit)

-M'en fout je bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu m'auras pas promis de rester dormir ici !

-…Chou…t'abuses là !

-M'en fout tu restes chez moi ce soir !

-…

-Allé quoi ! Sois cool !

-…Si j'arrive en retard demain je vais me faire ridiculiser par mes élèves !

-Alors ça, c'est pas de ma faute si t'arrives pas à te faire respecter !

-Raison de plus si je te laisse gagner ce soir ce sera tout le temps comme ça !

-Quoi ? Qui te parles de gagner ou de perdre ? Moi je te demandes juste de me faire plaisir, mais ''si tu veux vraiment pas…''

-Si je PEUX vraiment pas, nuance !, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque et tu le sais très bien !

-Bref si tu peux pas et ben on va rester ici toute la nuit et on seras malades tous les deux tant pis ! (quand on veut on peut…)

-Chou ? Tu vas pas me faire ça quand même ?

-Tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour avoir ce que je veux !

-…

-alors ?

-…

-…ALORS ??!!

-…d'accord mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi ! Allé debout !

-D'abord tu me promet que tu restes et je me lève après !

-Promis ! C'est bon maintenant ?

-Vouiiiii . (oulahh ! c'est quoi cette expression ? C'est vraiment moi la ?)

-Allé zou ! au dodo Chou !

Je pris une serviette la nouant autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser furtivement puis en pris une autre pour m'essuyer à mon tour.

-Merci Chou…

-C'est moi qui devrait dire ça mais bon…Tu veux un pyjama ?

-Heu je veux bien mais un truc pas trop chaud, j'aime pas dormir en pantalon.

-Okay je vais te chercher ça…

Je le tira par la main pour aller dans ma chambre, le fit asseoir sur le lit le temps que je cherche « THE pyjama » .

-Tu…tu trouves ?

-Ah ! C'est bon je l'ai !

Je montra ma trouvaille à Naruto un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres. Apparemment ça lui déplairait pas de mettre mon caleçon préféré…un boxer de marque, avec des rondelles de citron vert pour seuls motifs.

-J'ai jamais pu le mettre, il est neuf !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Trop grand.

-Je sais pas comment je dois prendre cette réflexion…J'ai vraiment les fesses plus grosses que toi ? C'est ça ce que t'essaie de me dire ?

-Mais naan roooh …(rougit) et pis elles ne sont pas « plus grosses », disons plutôt…plus… musclées.

-AAAhhh !! La tout de suite ça fait plus plaisir ! ^^

-Dobe ! (rouge) Allé met le et va au lit ! (lance le boxer à Naruto)

-Ui chou !

-… (se retourne vers l'armoire)

-Tu vas mettre quoi toi ?

-Ché pas…t'en penses quoi ? (montre un autre boxer à Naruto)

-Pas mal du tout…Gardes ! ^^

-Bon alors va pour celui la !

J'enfila mon boxer à fraises puis m'installa à coté de lui, du coté gauche du lit. J'éteignit la lampe de chevet puis me lova dans ses bras chauds, l'un sous ma nuque, l'autre sur mon torse, j'avais glissé ma tête dans son cou…il devait sentir mon souffle d'ailleurs…

[45 minutes plus tard]

Il doit être aux environs de 4 heure du mat': J'arriverais pas à m'endormir, c'est pas possible…

-Naruto ? Tu dors ? (chuchote)

-…

-Tu dors ??? (parle normalement, voir plus fort que d'habitude)

-…Plus maintenant, t'es content ?

-…Oui ?

-Fumier ! Je vais te le faire payer moi !

-Et comment ?

-Comme ça !

-Hein ?

Ses bras saisirent ma tête avec une force pas possible, l'écrasant contre sont torse, m'empêchant respirer et de bouger. Je commençais à stresser sérieusement en sentant le manque d'oxygène se faire. J'avais beau me débattre il ne me lâcha pas, resserrant même plus fort. Je l'entendais rigoler aux éclats –rire très sexy d'ailleurs…-mais que j'aurais préféré entendre ça autre jour. Je ne voyais plus qu'une seule solution possible pour survivre à cette attaque sournoise: Faire le mort…Je sais c'est ridicule, mais il va finir par vraiment me tuer s'il continue…

Je stoppa tout mouvement, essayant de « vider mon corps de mes muscles », allant jusqu a faire tomber mon bras dans un mouvement flasque contre le matelas.

[…]

Non ? Me dites pas que ça marche ?!!! Visiblement si !! Surtout, ne pas que je rigoler sinon c'est foutu ! Ça y est, il me commence à me lâcher! –c'est pas trop tôt- j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir comme ça ! Je respire ,enfin, mais pas assez fort pour que ce soit audible. Sa main me tiens sous le cou faisant tomber ma tête en arrière, laissant ma bouche grande ouverte :-ça fait plus genre je suis mort-

-Chou ?

-…

-Chou ça…ça va ?

-…

J'en peut plus je vais me pisser dessus tellement il me fait marrer, mais faut surtout pas que je bouge ! Trop tard, je crois que j'ai la bouche qui s'est tirée : j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : il est trop drôle à s'inquiéter comme ça ! C'est vraiment pas ma faute ! Maintenant reste plus qu'a savoir s'il a vu que je me foutais de lui…

Il me reposa tendrement sur le matelas, enlevant son bras de sous ma tête. […] Mais qu'es que ? Qu'es qu'il fout ? Son corps me chevaucha puis il se baissa, frôlant nos bouches. Jamais je n'avait été si frustré ! J'avais beau avoir la bouche encore ouverte il ne touchait que mes lèvres…il ferra rien si je bouge pas ! Mais moi ; j'en voulais plus. Je mis mes bras autour de ses épaules.

-Sale petite vermine va !

-Je le savais !

-Qu'es que tu savais au juste ?

-Qu'on ne tue pas un Uchiha en lui faisant un grooos câlin .

- Dobe ! Embrasse moi au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi !

Il m'embrassa enfin convenablement, me creusant la bouche comme si c'était ma propre tombe et qu'il voulait m'enterrer.

-Il n'empêche qu'avec tes conneries t'as vraiment failli me tuer. Faudrait que tu te modère un peu plus !

-Désolé chou mais c'était trop tentant !

-Et puis c'est quoi cette vengeance débile ?

-J'avais envi de serrer contre moi et je voulais bien te réveiller comme je sais qu'une fois que t'es « bien réveillé » tu dors plus…

-T'es méchant toi !

-Ah oui ? Et c'est qui qui m'as réveillé en premier pour que je lui fasse des papouilles et dormir ? Hein ?

-Mais…Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

-Je te connais trop bien pour pas le savoir, c'est tout.

-Mouef c'est ça…Il est quelle heure au juste ?

-(fronce les sourcils en regardant le réveil) Troooiis heures ?…45 !

-On essaye de dormir pour « de vrai » ?

-Bof pas envie…T'as qu'a dormir toi moi j'y arriverais plus.

-Tant pis pour toi alors ! Allé un dernier bisou avant de dormir !

-Chais pas si tu le mérites celui la…

-(Embrasse Naruto) M'en fout je l'ai eu quand même ! Na !

-T'es vraiment un gamin toi !

Il glissa de mon corps puis m'encercla de ses bras caressant mon dos. Mes paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes puis je finit par m'endormir. Enfin !

**Auteur boulet** : Et ben dit donc Naru !! je pensais pas que t'arriverais a faire réagir autant de monde avec ta malheureuse prière (hu hu huu )

**Naru :** Quand on veux on peut !

**Sasu :** Hein ? qu'es que tu veux toi encore?

**Naru :** (regard pervers sur Sasu) …a ton avis ??

**Sasu **: (choqué) ouais ben je crois que je vais vous laisser a vos discussions plus que douteuses, parce que vous êtes flippants là !

**Naru :** oui c'est ça ! fuit avant que je te sautes dessus !!

**Sasu** :…heu …ouais…ah j'allais oublier! je voudrais dire à la golbute d'auteur de faire encore plus de fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison, l'histoire que ça devienne incompréhensible et quelle perde tous ses lecteurs !

**Auteurs boulet :** ….O_O pourquoi tu dis ça ??

**Sasu :** Pour que tu sombres dans une déprime profonde qui causera ta fin traîtresse !!

**Auteur boulet :** …mais….mais qu'es que j'ai faaaiiiit ???

**Sasu :** j'ai très bien compris le petit que tu me manipulais pour avoir des rewiews ! Naruto m'as tout dit ! tu est indigne de notre confiance !!! verse une larmichette)

**Naru :** Niark niark niiiark !!! * w *

**Auteur boulet :** Ouais c'est ça rigole tant que t'as encore toutes tes dents morveux débile, je vais te les faire tomber avant que tu sois vieux t'vas voir !!

**Sasu :** … ù_ù vous êtes pathétiques ! …reviews ? (merci d'avoir lu jusque ici ^^ mdr)


	6. Chapter 6

Hellow =)

Ralala !!! Merci encore pour les reviews les gens =D!!! Votre rapidité me va droit au cœur ^^

Et c'est en les voyant que je me suis remise au boulot, et que je vous envoie ce nouveau chapitre !!!

Je suis un peu (même beaucoup en fait) dégoûtée que la présentation de mes chapitres ne soit pas la même que lorsque je les écrits sur Word, ce serait tellement mieux pour vous !!! =S

Encore une fois merci a mes petits Reviewers chéris pour leur fidélité et leurs encouragements …ET LEURS MENACES mdr

J'espére que la description de la Team du Naru vous saouleras pas trop …=/ (je me suis « inspirée du manga « les triplées » pour…ben les triplées! mdr ^^ )

Place au chapitre , et bonne lecture !! \o/

**/ !\ CE CHAPITRE COMPORTE UN LEMON !! / !\ **

**Chapitre VI :**

**Journée De Mer** !…ou pas ?**

Ce fut à un réveil brutal que j'eu affaire le lendemain, ou plutôt à un oreiller de plumes qui s'écrasa sur mon visage endormi.

Naruto était en face du lit, debout et me fixais un temps avant de se remettre en mouvement et de se rhabiller à toute vitesse

-Aieuh !…mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

-Espèce d'enflure de crétin de..

-Wow wow wow ! Du calme!

-Tu crois que je vais me calmer comme ça? (cherche son pantalon sous le lit)

-Qu'eeess qu'il s'est encore passé ?

-T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? 10h30 !!

-Et ? C'est de ma faute peut-être ?

-Tout à fait ! Tu m'avais bien dit que…que…

-..que ?

-nan en fait tu me l'as pas dit !

-Mais de quoi tu parles là ?

-De mon cours ! Baka ! T'avais pas un réveil ? J'arriverais jamais à l'heure !

-Pff et c'est une raison pour m'assommer peut être ?

-Rahh !! tu m'énerves ! (pars vers la cuisine en tapant du pied)

Pfou ! ça promet d'être une bonne journée ! Je m'étala lascivement le dos sur le lit fermant les yeux un instant, replongeant dans mon sommeil,…quand un bruit de verre éclaté se fit entendre de la salle à manger suivi d'un « p'tain de journée encore ! fait ch… ».

Bon je crois que je dormirais plus tard…tant pis ! J'écarta la couverture pour me redresser et me lever. Je trouva mes pantoufles qui traînaient dans le couloir, les enfilant distraitement pour retrouver mon amant, qui se tenait le genoux et la tête dans une grimace de douleur…

-Qu'es qui c'est encore passé ?

-…Je me suis fait mal…

-Je vois ça !

Devant moi, la cuisine était dans un état méconnaissable pour le grand maniaque que je suis : Des éclats verre jonchait le sol, partout,…et pour compenser le tout, quelques céréales au chocolat roulèrent jusqu'à mes pieds…

-…

-Bon…qu'es que t'as fait encore ? (j'approche de Naruto toujours par terre et visiblement au bord des larmes)

-Je… voulais attraper un bol, la haut…(pointe le placard du doigt), j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait d'autres trucs au-dessus et tout m'est tombé sur la tête…puis par terre

-Et les céréales ? Comment t'as fait ton compte ?

-Je les aient entraînées dans ma chute en essayant de pas tomber…

-Bien joué l'idiot ! (mort de rire en imaginant Naruto entrain de s'agripper aux meubles pour pas s'étaler)

-Ah…ah..ah…c'est vraiment drôle ! (d'un air ironique)

-Roh c'est bon !…Mais...c'est quoi ça ? (regarde par terre une tache rouge)

-Je suis tombé sur un éclat de verre et ça c'est planté dans ma jambe…

-Effectivement : c'est pas ton jour ! Allé montre moi ça !

Il enleva sa main de son genoux, me montrant la plaie qui saignait encore. Un bon bout de verre s'était logé dans la coupure, me faisant compatir à sa douleur…

-Bon tu t'assoies là ! je vais chercher ma trousse !

-Nnh…

-(fait un bisou sur la joue de Naruto en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur la table) Je reviens tout de suite mon cœur !

-…

A mon retour, je vis avec horreur mon ange essayant de retirer l'écharde lui-même, le faisant grogner d 'énervement en arrivant pas à ses fins.

-Mais t'es vraiment pas bien toi !Faute te faire soigner !

-Et ben grouille toi alors !

Je pris une chaise puis m'installa devant son genoux pour observer la blessure de plus prés faisant rougir Naruto quand je posa son pied sur mes cuisses.

-Bon ça risque de faire un peu mal quand je vais l'enlever mais je ferais vite…

-…

-heu…Naruto ? ça va pas ? T'es tout blanc !

-…je…déteste l'odeur de mon sang…il me donne envie de gerber à chaque fois…

-…hein ?

-J'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eut un sang qui pue la vieille rouille

-Ah ! ça doit être à cause de ton taux de fer ! tu passeras me voir à l'hosto on feras une prise de sang…mais pour le moment t'arrêtes de gigoter !

-Aiouaach' !!

-…

-Héééé !!! Mais qu'es tu fous ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! (rouge)

-…oups ! désolé

-T'es flippant des fois je te jure !

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lui lécher le sang qui coulait de son genoux: depuis le temps que je voulais y goûter ! …Son air embarrassé me plaisait, il est vraiment trognon, quand il s'énerve !

-Bon c'est pas le tout ! (claque la cuise de Naruto en se levant) mais si tu veux arriver à l'heure faut que t'y ailles !

-Mais je crève la dalle moi !

-Je t'emmène avec ma…enfin ta caisse plutôt ! On passeras à une boulangerie au passage !

-Ouais…

Je pris les clef dans son blouson avant de le lui balancer au visage et de sortir sous la neige. Comme prévu nous passâmes à la boulangerie de Temari . Et oui ! Elle est devenue boulangère ! Etonnant vous me direz ? pas tant que ça quand on connaît ces talents de cuisinière !!

Arrivés devant le terrain vague où Naruto avait rendez-vous avec ses disciples, il m'embrassa furtivement –ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux des enfants qui se mirent à sourire…sadiquement-. Il sortit de la voiture puis je démarra pour repartir, comme Naruto m'avais supplié de le faire tout le long du trajet, mais j'avais une idée derrière la tête : l'espionner. Je démarra donc pour me retrouver un peu plus loin et garer la voiture discrètement derrière un arbre et m'y cacher les observant de loin…

Ils étaient tous si attendrissants…Il y avais la,la descendance de mes amis. De loin on voyait Kôgaru, fille de Kiba et de Temari. Ses capacités époustouflantes et son intelligence hors du commun lui valait de nombreux exploits. Elle se tenait en retrait, allongée sous un arbre regardant d'un œil distrait le reste de son équipe qui sautai tout autour de Naruto en l'engueulant pour le retard…Par mis eux, les triplés de la digne descendance de Hinata et Gaara : Mitsuba, la plus sadique des trois et la plus dominatrice aussi, Futaba, était quant à elle la plus sportive des trois, elle se faisais plus d'amis du sexe opposé que de filles : Ses penchants pour le culte du corps féminin lui facilitant bien les choses, et enfin Hitoha, la plus mystérieuse, on disais souvent qu'elle me ressemblait souvent pour son caractère froid et introverti. Toujours plongée dans des revues plus que douteuses on raconte qu'elle peut entrer en contact avec les esprits elle n'a pas son pareil pour plomber l'ambiance…Et enfin, le seul « mâle » de cette Team, j'ai nommé Asuka fils de Hidan et Ino, d'une blondeur rivalisant avec celle de Naruto, mais contrairement à son sensei, celui- possédait une peau virant à la transparence –un peu comme la mienne d'ailleurs…- Il cachait des airs efféminés lui donnant une candeur sans pareille – qui était sûrement due à l'entourage de son équipe qui lui tournaient toutes autour- de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire à la « freedent » : voilà son ses atouts séducteurs. Il ne restait pas moins un homme puissant derrière ses airs de séducteur il bossait énormément pour arriver à ses fins…c'était notre petit protégé à moi et Naruto même s'il ne l'avais jamais avoué…

Naruto rigolait en en voyant les triplées se battre comme à leur habitude puis Asuka lui tapa amicalement le bras pour attirer son attention. Ils parlaient tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres quand Asuka lui sauta dans les bras pour l'enlacer et crier aux autres

« ça y est !!! Il à réussi !! Le chewing-gum à fait ses valises !! »

Kogaru les regardaient d'un air interrogateur et Les sœurs se stoppèrent puis dirent en cœur :

-De quoi tu parles encore ?

-De Naruto-sempai et de Sasuke-sempai évidemant !

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? (coupa Kogaru)

-Asuka ! Je t'avais dit de pas leur répéter ! T'es pas possible toi !

-Désolé sensei, mais c'est pas moi qui les aient misent au courant ! Elles se sont redues comptes toutes seules !

-En même temps c'était pas compliqué en vous voyant baver sur son postérieur quand il faisait ses lacets !

GROS BLANC

-(Rouge tomate) Bien !…Heu merci Hitoha pour cette remarque…claire et précise! Nous allons pouvoir enchaîner le cours à présent !

-Rôôh nan !! On va pas fêter ça alors ?

-Nan ! c'est hors de question !Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit de ma vie personnelle !

-Si c'est si personnel que ça fallait être plus discret !

GROS BLANC

-cette fois-ci Hitoha tu dépasses les bornes des limites! Tu me feras 30 fois le tour du lac en courant !

-T'tin c'est abusé !

-Moi je trouve que c'est bien fait pour toi personnellement !

-Mitsuba tu l'accompagneras puisque tu as l'air d'apprécier !

-Alors la c'est hors de question !…Futaba ? ça te dirais d'échanger avec moi ?

-(une lumière dans les yeux) …tu…tu me laisserais courir à ta place ?? Je peux vraiment ?

-C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Mitsuba tu courras comme ta sœur ! Quand à Futaba si elle veut vous accompagner libre à elle !…Asuka et Kogaru vous vous assurerez qu'elles font bien ce qui leurs ait demandé, moi je doit aller voir quelque chose !

-…

-ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !

-Oui m'sieur !

-Je préfère ouais !

Merde ! Mais qu'es qu'il fout lui ? Il s'approche de trop ! Il va me voir si il continue !…Il s'avance vers moi avec un sourire sadique tandis que derrière lui, l'équipe 4 commence à crier –En particulier Asuka qui essaie de faire entendre raison à Mitsuba- en vain…

-Alors comme ça tu m'espionnes ?

-Que?…quouah ?

-Sasuke ! Arrête de te cacher je t'ai vu depuis le début!

-Merde !

-(Rigole gentiment en retirant le buisson qui était censé cacher Sasuke) ça tu peut le dire enfoiré !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !!

-Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi ?

-…(rouge)

-Tu vas me le payer sale petite fouine !

C'est toujours mort de rire que Naruto se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement, me chatouillant de ses cheveux. Puis je me leva de mon camps d'observation improvisé pour me rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser un peu plus.

-C'est qu'ils ont pas tout à fait tort tes petits disciples…ça se fête !

-Te bile pas pour ça mon grand ! On va fêter ça comme il se doit !…Si tu voix ce que je veux dire ?

-…nan je vois pas nan ! Mais je dois retourner à la maison Itachi sera là d'un moment à l'autre et il va se poser des question avec tout le bazar que t'as fait dans la cuisine !

-Ouais c'est ça! Va-t'en avant qu'il t'arrives des bricoles ! (rire)

Je rougis puis l'embrassa un une dernière fois avant de me délier de ses bras pour me tourner vers la voiture

-Je suis en RTT aujourd'hui alors je passe te reprendre vers 19 heure c'est ça ?

-Ouais ! A toute !

En entrant dans la voiture je me sentis tout de suite plus « détendu »…J'imaginais que Naruto l'aurais pris plus mal que ça mais bon… je ne vais pas me plaindre de pas avoir eut un savon non plus !

De retour chez moi, comme prévu, Itachi était de retour et pouffa en me voyant rentrer

-Vous vous-êtes bien amusé dit-voir ! (regarde le sol de la cuisine maculé le verre et de traces de sang) Il y a eut des morts ??

-Ha-ha-ha ! trééés drôle Itachi

-Alors ? vous l'avez fait ?

-Hein de quoi tu me parles toi ?

-Héhéhé !! Joue pas les vierges effarouchée avec moi mon ptit Sasuke…tu vois trééés bien de quoi je te parles !!

-(rouge) Nan ! Et quand bien même on « l'aurais fait », je te dirais pas ! Ça te regarde pas sale pervers de pédophile de grand frère !

-Serais-ce une lueur de frustration que je vois au fond de ses yeux ?? Oh ! Mais ouiii mon petit frère est déçu de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout ?

-Arrête ! Tout de suite ! Tu..tu réfléchis à ce que tu dis un peu ?Tu…pourquoi tu me charries comme ça ?? T'es vraiment lourd des fois sérieux !

-Sasuke ?…Je voulais pas te mettre dans cet état…c'est juste que si je te charrie pas tu me diras pas se qui c'est passé…c'est tout …le prends pas mal hein !…et c'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude !

-Mouef c'est ça !

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ?

-…oui

-et quoi ?

-Nettoyer la cuisine me semble être suffisant !

-Beurk mais t'es dégeu toi ! Je sais même pas se que vous avez fait ici ! Si ça se trouve je vais me faire arrêter par les flics parce que j'ai nettoyé une scène de crime !

-Je te jure qu'il s'est rien passé de louche ici et si tu doutes de moi, Naruto est à l'aire de repos avec ses disciples : il est pas mort, il est juste maladroit…et si tu le fais pas je te ferais la gueule...alors c'est toi qui vois ça avec ta conscience !

-…Tu vas ou ?

-Je vais faire les courses pour ce soir : Naruto mange ici…par contre si tu nettoie pas, toi tu vas manger ailleurs ! Sur ce !

-…attends tu comptes pas te barrer comme ça nan ?

-A ta place j'en serais pas si sur ! allé salut !

Je claqua la porte derrière moi le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de me débarrasser de la corvée de nettoyage pour aller faire du shopping…

Je me promenais sereinement dans Konoha cherchant au passage quelques ingrédients pour le repas de ce soir ainsi que quelques bonnes bouteilles d'alcool comme je les aimait…

Ce n'est que vers 15 h que je daigna rentrer chez moi m'attendant à y trouver Itachi allongé sur le sofa roupillant devant les feuilletons débilissimes qui passent à cette heure et dont il raffolait …

Quand j'entra, à ma grande surprise, Itachi était en train de nettoyer le sol de la cuisine mais visiblement il venait de s'y mettre il y a peut de temps…

-Et ben alors ?! T'en est qu'a la ? C'est quoi ce travail ?

-…je regardais la télé en penssant faire ça plus tard, puis y'a Yamato qui m'as appelé et j'ai pas vu l'heure tourner…en plus il compte venir me chercher dans une vingtaine de minutes : je serais jamais prêt

-Alors pourquoi tu nettoies maintenant ? Va te préparer idiot !

-Mais je voulais que l'appart soit propre pour que vous puissiez vous amuser ce soir et pis t'allais me faire la gueule sinon…

-Casse toi avant que je te frappe abrutit ! Tu sais très bien que tu m'énerves quand tu joues au plus con comme ça ! (rigole)

-Maiiiss …

-Dépêches-toi ! tu vas plus pouvoir prendre ta douche sinon !

-…merci, bon je vais me préparer alors !

-Nh…

Nan mais quel boulet celui la je vous jure des fois !! Je me demande si c'est vraiment un Uchiha ! Ce mettre dans des états pareils à cause d'un mec : Nan mais sérieux !…Bon j'ai plus le temps de me marrer faut que je prépare la bouffe pour ce soir et que je nettoie tout ça ! Au boulot !

Il devait etre 18 h à tout casser quand je reçu un appel de « ma clémentine hyper active » sur mon portable…

-Nh !

-Chou ?

-Nh…

-Tu…tu peux venir me chercher à l'hosto stp ??

-A l'hôpital ?

-…Mitsuba s'est battue avec Kogaru, ce qui n'a pas plus a Asuka qui sort avec Kogaru d'après ce que j'ai compris et il a pousser Mitsuba dans le lac, qui a elle même entraîné Futaba dans sa chute et comme elle sait pas nager elle a harponné sa sœur et l'a fait couler…résultat, oui je suis à l'hôpital et je suis trempé de surcroît !

-…bon j'arrive alors…

-mmmeeerci mon Choooou !!!

-nh…

-Mais heu…ça va sinon ?

-Je te dirais ça tout à l'heure…

-Mais…

J'avais coupé court à la discussion en raccrochant. J'éteignit le feu sous la casserole puis partit chercher Naruto qui m'accueilli en me sautant dans les bras et m'embrasser tendrement…devant Ino et Hidan qui venaient rechercher Asuka…C'est pas possible ! C'est pas notre jour aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Naruto ne les avait pas encore vus et j'essaya de nous cacher tant bien que mal…

-M'man! P'pa, je vous l'avait dit !!! Ils sortent ensemble !!!

-Asuka ! Parles moins fort et laisse les gens tranquilles tu veux ?

-Senseiiii !!

-…Oh !…Asuka et ses parents…ça faisait longtemps dites voir ! (dit Naruto en me lâchant et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne…)

-Heu…oui…heu comment allez vous ?

-…heu très bien et vous ?

-…très bien aussi

-génial alors !

-mm

-…

-…

-Bon…beeeen… on vous laisser à vos occupations alors…en espérant vous revoir bientôt…

-Ce serait avec plaisir Hidan…Au revoir !

-Oui Bonsoir !

[…]

-Rah ! J'suis désolé Chou…

-De quoi ? D'avoir mis tout Konoha au courant (certes indirectement) de notre relation ou bien d'avoir foutu en l'air la soirée que j'était en train de te préparer ?

-Hein ? De quelle soirée tu parles ??

-Rien oublies laisses tomber et montes il fait froid et t'es trempé !

-Sasuke ?

J'étais fin dégoûté de la tournure des événements même si Naruto n'y était pour rien je pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'énerver sur quelqu'un…et il a fallu que ça lui retombe dessus…tant pis pour lui : il allait passer une soirée pourrie !

Arrivés à la maison je jeta mes clefs et mon blouson sur la commode du couloir j'était vraiment fatigué de cette journée de daube…

-T'as faim ?

-Heu…oui ?

-Je t'ai préparé des pâtes si ça te tente, moi je vais dormir

-Déjà ?! Tu vas me laisser tout seul ?

-Et toi ? tu m'as bien laissé tout seul toute la journée nan ?

-…Pourquoi ? Il y 'a un problème ?

-Nan je suis juste crevé c'est tout !

-Tu me ferais pas la gueule toi ?

-NAN ! Bon ! Maintenant tu manges et tu va dormir !

-…je peux dormir avec toi ?

-Ah parce que maintenant tu veux dormir chez moi ?! Tu te foutterais pas de ma gueule toi des fois ?

-…Sasuke ? Il c'est passé quelque chose

-…c'est juste que…c'est pas un jour comme les autres…

-…et ?

-(rouge) BEN JE VOULAIS LE FETER !…MAIS APPAREMMENT C'EST FOUTU ! !

-tu parles de quoi au juste ?

-DE NOTRE PREMIER JOUR ENSEMBLE ! ABRUTI !

-Ohhw…alors t'étais sérieux quand tu disais « fêter » ?

-A ton avis Baka !

-Tu veux vraiment célébrer cette journée ?

-…tu m'énerves ! Sérieusement, va bouffer tes nouilles et casses toi !

-Chou ?

-Bonne nuit !

Et me revoilà dans ma chambre, encore entrain de pleurer…j'en ai marre de passer pour un con ici ! C'était un truc important je trouve…mais apparemment pas pour lui ! Je suis en train de passer pour une vraie meuf qui prend tout à cœur mais faut croire qu'il s'en tape royal de se que je peux penser!

Et en plus il va se foutre de ma gueule en voyant ce que j'ai préparé : un gâteau au chocolat avec chantilly et tout ce qui va avec, des ramens -certes pas très compliqué mais je voulais lui faire plaisir- et même plusieurs entrées… si ça continue on va me confondre avec « Bree des Desperates Housewifes » !

J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler ce soir à ce…ce boulet de blond hyperactif…et dire que je me faisais une pure joie de sortir avec ! Mais c'est encore pire qu'avec l'autre cruche ! –c'est pour dire !!-

[…]

Il doit être partit maintenant, je peux sortir…

…

Quand j'ouvris la porte, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, puis je trébucha sur quelque chose m'étalant ainsi comme un flan dans mon couloir carrelé.

-'tin ! Je suis sur que c'est l'autre crétin qui à laissé un truc traîner !

Me remettant de cette pitoyable chute je me releva puis alluma la lumière l'histoire de voir de quoi il en retournait.

-Naruto !!??

-…Nhh …(à moitié assommé/endormi)

Naruto était allongé à mes pieds , plus précisément la tête à coté de mon pied avec le quel j'avais trébuché précédemment…j'eu vite compris dans quoi j'avais shooté : la ptite tête de mon blondinet…Mais le pire c'est que je suis tombé en « plusieurs mouvements », si je pus dire … mon pied avait tapé dans son crâne (et pas doucement en plus !),puis dans ma chute, mon genou avait atterri dans son oreille…je suis vraiment ignoble comme mec !

-Na…Naruto ! réponds moi ! ça va ???

-…tu m'as fait mal abruti ! (voix très faible)

-Je…je suis désolé Naruto, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès en plus !

-Encore heureux que tu l'as pas fait exprès !

-Viens je vais te mettre de la glace sur le visage (tends la main à Naruto)

-Nh (Se lève à l'aide de Sasu)

-Et t'arrête de prendre mes expressions oui ???

-Nan ! Et pis tu me traites un peu mieux ! Ou je dois te rappeler que c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état ??

-HUH ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as pas pris au sérieux tout à l'heure !

-…

-…

-Désolé…

-Ouais c'est ça écrase toi un peu ! (rigole)

Quand j'éclaira la salle à mangé, tout les plats que j'avais commencé à préparer étaient servis, il manquais plus qu'un bol de Ramen…pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Tu ? T'as préparé tout ça ?

-Ben je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça mais j'ai terminé ce que t'avais fait oui…

-T'es un ange c'est pas possible !

-…genre (rouge)…

-bon on va manger ??? Je sais pas toi, mais moi je crève la dalle !

-…ben pas vraiment en fait …

-Ben pourquoi ? Tu me fais encore la gueule pour tout à l'heure ?(tends un sac de glaçons a Naru)

-…nan…En fait j'ai pas réussi à résister à tes Ramens maison…J'ai déjà mangé les miennes….

-T'es vraiment un boulet toi des fois je te jure !

-Désolé…

-Tant pis t'attendras que je finisse pour passer au dessert !

-Dessert ? …Ah oui ??…intéressant…(se lèche les lèvres )

-Ben ui le gat… ( réalise l'allusion de Naruto) OH HEY ! Tu calmes tes ardeurs mon grand hein !

-Ouais ouais…

-…

-…

-Et fait pas cette tête d'enterrement sinon je vais pas résister moi !

-Tu crois que je fais ça dans quel but ?

-Je crois que je vais pas manger grand chose moi…

-Dépêches toi sinon c'est moi qui vais te bouffer !

-(rouge)

J'avais l'impression d'entendre mon grand frère quand il me disais de finir mon assiette avant d'aller à l'entraînement…Je vais pas lui dire mais bon…ça me fait rire quand même.

Assis en face de lui, je mangeais le plus sensuellement mes pâtes l'histoire de le chauffer un peu plus. Il me regardais d'un regard nerveux et frustré à la fois me faisant rougir. Je prenais mon temps, le voir se dandiner sur sa chaise me faisait rire gentiment : il fait toujours ça quand il attends quelque chose...quelque chose qu'il veut…et ce soir, -apparemment-, c'est moi qu'il veut.

Ma langue s'enroulait autour des ramens, quand, en aspirant un peu trop fort, un d'eux ne se colle sur ma joue, y répandant un peu de sauce au passage. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'essuyer qu'il me bondit littéralement dessus pour la lécher. Sa rapidité restera toujours un de ses points forts apparemment…

Il était étalé de tout son long sur la table de la cuisine, et avais -malheureusement pour mes efforts- écrabouillé mon fondant au chocolat avec ça main !

-Espèce de crétin ! J'avais cherché la recette sur Internet en plus ! T'abuses !

-Et ben va falloir compenser avec un autre dessert mon petit gars…

-…(rouge)

Les dernières paroles qu'il m'avait prononcées étaient restée comme une boule dans ma gorge, réalisant l'ampleur des dégâts…j'aurais peut être pas du l'exciter comme ça je crois…

Il descendit de la table, s'éloignant de moi en me regardant dans les yeux, puis, se mit à lécher le gâteau étalé sur ses longs doigts fins. Sa langue rose traînait sur sa peau chocolatée, une légère goutte de salive coula sur le dos de sa main. Je restait statique, comme électrisé par sont regard dans le miens, j'avalais avec peine ma salive, commençant à me poser des questions sur ce qui était en train de se passer sous mes yeux.

Mon meilleur ami était bel et bien devenu mon amant et il voulait déjà ( apparemment) passer aux choses sérieuses…ce soir. Je déglutit bruyamment en le voyant s'approcher de moi de sa démarche féline. Je repris mes esprits une fraction de seconde puis me leva de mon tabouret pour le prendre par la main…et le diriger vers l'évier l'air de rien…

-Ce…c'est malin ! T'en foutu partout !

-…

Il se baissa à mon oreille, puis me la lécha. Feignent l'incompréhension de ce geste j'ouvris l'eau, brisant le silence de la pièce, puis m'empara de sa main, la glissant sous la cascade chaude. Il se laissa faire mais plaqua son corps dans mon dos, m'encerclant de ses bras pour atteindre l'eau. Petit à petit ce n'était plus moi qui le lavait, mais lui. Il entrelaçait nos doigts. Je me demandais bien à quoi tout cela rimait…et ce qu'on était en train de faire, comme deux blaireaux qui pataugent dans de l'eau, mais cette pensée se perdit parmis d'autres plus fortes lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou…puis sur ma joue. Son oreille frottait la mienne, elles aussi étaient bouillantes, il insistait sur ce contact étrange me chatouillant un peu au même moment. Son odeur était rassurante à la fois fruitée et mêlée à la cannelle mais gardait son odeur d'homme.

-Sasuke… ?

-Nh

-…Ça va ?

-…

Il s'écarta de mon dos me refroidissant de suite puis coupa l'eau. Je pris un torchon à ma portée puis me retourna l'air de rien…même si je savais que mes joues me trahissaient par leur couleur. Naruto quant à lui était posté en face de moi le regard toujours aussi perçant, il semblait encore frustré mais il ne me laissa pas plus de temps pour l'observer, me rapprochant brutalement de lui. Je vint m'écraser contre cette montagne de muscle, me laissant faire, après tout moi aussi j'en avais envie.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur les miennes en une douce caresse qui se fit plus insistante en peu de temps. Ses mains posées sur mes hanches étaient puissantes puis je m'empara de sa nuque pour approfondir sa bouche avant de m'en écarter.

-Naruto…je…

-Qu'es qu'il y a mon Ange ?

-Je…je sais très bien où tu veux en venir,…mais je suis pas si je…suis tout à fait prêt…

-…Ou alors t'en as juste pas envi et tu veux pas me le dire…c'est bon j'ai compris…

-C'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

-Ah oui et pourquoi tu serais pas prêt alors ?

-…c'est juste que …

-Que quoi ?

-J'ai deux raisons en fait…La première c'est que…rah c'est trop gênant aussi là !

-Sa-su-ke ! Tu vas cracher le morceau oui ?!

-Ben…avecsakuraj'aijamaisvraimentaimélefaire !

-Hein ? tu veux pas répéter moins vite ?

-Nan !

-De toute façon j'avais compris,…mais je suis sur que je vais te faire changer d'avis sur ce point de vue,…

-C'est à dire ?

-…que t'étais peut être pas fait pour les meufs…

-(rouge)…

-Et c'est quoi encore la deuxième excuses bidon de la soirée ?

-…je flippe…j'ai jamais fait ça avec un mec…j'a pas envi d'avoir mal, de…

-Ohw…je vois…la confiance règne en maître ce soir !

-Tu vas arrêter de tout rapporter à ta personne oui ? Je te dit un truc perso et toi tu te fous limite de ma gueule !

-…Mais je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu crois que je peux te faire du mal ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime !

(rouge) mais c'est pas de ta faute en fait…enfin, un peu, mais t'y peux rien…

-Sasuke j'ai pas envie de m'énerver avec toi ce soir alors dit-le et qu'on en finisse !

-….ben la dernière fois…dans la salle de bain…(cache son visage rouge dans le cou de Naruto), c'était génial, mais, …je ne sais pas si…si ça va ''passer''…si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

-…Tu parles de… ?

-Oui…

-Te bile pas pour ça…on y est pas encore, et puis je sais faire preuve de délicatesse !

-Nh…

**[/ !\ LEMON !!!!!/ !\]**

Il me serra un peu plus fort puis m'embrassa avant de remonter mes jambes autour de sa taille pour m'y accrocher. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie, mais mon envie de lui était la plus forte.

Arrivés dans ma chambre il me déposa avec toute la délicatesse dont il m'avait parlé précédemment.

Il était debout, au pied du lit me regardant de toute sa hauteur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure …qu'es qu'il attends ? Intimidé par ce calme retrouvé, je tenta de me redresser pour m'asseoir, mais tomba juste à l'endroit d'une superbe vue : j'ai nommé la braguette de mon blondinet, qui apparemment auvait du mal à le contenir plus longtemps…

Je passa alors mes doigts sur son jean noir puis le déboutonna, je n'eu pas besoin de baisser sa tirette, elle l'était déjà de par sa propre force exercée dessus. Je tira son pantalon qui descendit à ses chevilles exposant son boxer avec un imprimé argenté, puis il me repoussa comme une porte à battant contre le lit, me faisant tomber violemment sur les couvertures les bras levés au-dessus de ma tête, soumis à la suite des événements. Il partit quelques instants en dehors de la chambre puis revint avec un flacon et une boîte en main avant d'éteindre la lumière, trop vive, puis alluma les veilleuses de la table de nuit. Il lança le flacon vers les oreillers puis s'attarda de nouveau sur mon cas, baissant de ses mains tremblantes mon sarouel et mon caleçon du même geste, puis nous retirâmes tous deux nos T-shirts avant d'aller plus loin.

Il avança par-dessus mon corps à quatre pattes tel un chat –l'innocence en moins- mordant toujours sa lèvre inférieure. Nous étions nus tous les deux, malgré notre envie commune, cette situation me semblait étrange. Jamais je n'aurais cru faire l'amour avec un homme dans ma vie et pourtant, le fait était là, devant mes yeux, ou plutôt sur moi, avec son air de candeur érotique qui me pillait de son regard bleu, j'eu un frison à l'idée de la suite des événements. Il posa son front humide contre le mien, rapprochant nos lèvres en un frôlement presque timide, que je m'empressa d'effacer pour chercher son piercing qui m'avais manqué toute la journée. Nos corps étaient collés, je le sentais dur sur moi. Son corps était plus imposant que le mien et me recouvrait presque totalement tel un drap vivant et chaud. Je sentais absolument tout son corps, de ses cheveux contre mon front à ses orteils contre les miens, y'a pas à dire, je me sentais bien comme ça.

Il commença à s'écarter de mon visage laissant un goût de manque dans ma bouche, puis il glissa ses lèvres pour vagabonder sensuellement dans mon cou, puis sur mes épaules, commençant son voyage sur mon corps qui semblait malade en comparaison du contraste de nos peaux. Il déposais des baisers, et léchait certains endroits qui me faisaient gémir de pur extase. Mes mains délaissèrent son dos pour cacher mon visage quand je le sentis descendre sur mon érection, des papillons naissaient dans mon bas ventre me donnant d'étranges sensations qui retournaient mon corps dans un tourbillon chaud. Sans préparations, il m'engloutit totalement me faisant cambrer sous le plaisir soudain. Lui semblait trouver sa drôle de la où il était, il me jetait des regards presque obscènes, en serrant ses lèvres plus fortement. Le plaisir me tordait dans tous les sens, mes doigts creusaient mes joues, laissant la trace de mes ongles qui s'y étaient plantés en sentant son piercing et ses dents qui me caressaient de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus fort. Jamais il n'avait été si doué, bien que la seule fois où il m'avait fait cette faveur suprême, celle-ci était divine. Le bien-être m'embrouillait totalement l'esprit, j'en avait mal au crâne en me sentant arriver au bout de l'extase qui, enfin, sortit en un flash blanc. Naruto s'était arrêté et je le savais au-dessus de mon visage clos et crispé par la jouissance encore récente. Il retira une de mes main, puis l'autre qui me couvrait encore de ma gène et de mes joues rougies. En sentant son nez contre le mien, j'ouvrit enfin les paupières. Nous étions nez contre nez et il me souriant de toutes ses dents.

-…Et ben alors ? Faut pas te cacher comme ça !

-Nh…

-…Ça va toujours… ?

-…Ui

-…Et tu veux que je co

-Continueetnet'arrêtespascettefois-ci

-Comme tu voudras mon Ange…Mais tu me dit d'arrêter au moindre problème…

-…Nh

Il repris possession de ma bouche, jouant avec mes lèvres, tandis que sa main libre (celle qui n'était pas dans mes cheveux) partit à la recherche du flacon et de la boîte qui avaient été lancée au par-avant dans les oreillers. Il ne se concentrait même plus sur notre baiser et semblait énervé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes.

-Nh…Naruto

-Mh ?

-Qu'es que tu cherches ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-…mes capotes et du lubrifiant que j'ai apporté tout à l'heure…

-(rouge)…je…tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

-Je crois que c'est tombé sous le lit…

-Boulet ! -__-'

-Redit-ça encore une fois et j'arrête de chercher !

-…sadique va !

-tu veux savoir ce que c'est un vrai sadique ou tu m'aides ?

-Nh…

-Ah attends c'est bon je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Il se mit à genoux entre mes jambes puis mis un préservatif avant de lubrifier ses doigts…et d'en mettre une autre autour ? Naruto me regarda dans les yeux en la mettant.

-Tu vas pas chopper de maladie avec tes doigts baka !

-…je sais, c'est pas pour ça…

-…alors ça te dégoûtes tant que ça ?

-Nan !! Comment-tu peux croire un truc pareil ??(outré)

-Alors c'est pour quoi cette capote sur tes doigts au juste ?!

-…J'ai vu sur Internet que ça ferait moins mal si…ça glissait un peu mieux…enfin tu vois quoi ?

-Mais c'est que j'en ai de la chance d'avoir un ptit ami si prévenant !

-…si tu le dis…(rouge) mais je te garantis pas l'efficacité…

-Tu parles trop là !

Il se mit à rigoler doucement puis s'allongea à nouveau sur moi, sa main entre mes jambes me fit frissonner d'appréhension, je la sentais glisser tellement prés, mais il ne semblait pas le savoir et continuait de m'embrasser avec toute la passion que je lui connaissait….C'était frustrant de ne pas le voir aller jusqu'au bout, bien qu'avec toutes ses intentions, ma crainte d'avoir mal continuait de former une boule dans mon ventre. Une de mes mains qui était dans son dos glissa sur ses reins puis descendis jusqu'à la sienne, jusque là perdue à la recherche de mon entrée. J'attrapa ses doigts leur montrant le chemin pour qu'il puisse enfin continuer.

Je le sentais enfin, j'étais au comble de l'anxiété en le sentant me pénétrer. Je me sentais vraiment ridicule mais en même temps je savais ma peur justifiée, quand sa première phalange entra.

-Nh ! Fait plus doucement andouille !!

-..désolé ,mais t'es vraiment trop crispé…

-…

-Ferme les yeux, et détends toi un peu ! ce n'est que moi ! Je te ferais pas de mal…

Sa voix était douce et apaisante, elle me décontractait à un point inespéré…Je me détendis alors avec plus de facilité le laissant entrer un premier doigt ,qui, en bougeant m'élargit de plus en plus. La douleur était lancinante et semblait me déchirer de l'intérieur mais je décidais d'en passer outre et de resserrer mon étreinte sur mon blond pour qu'il finisse au plus vite, ce qui me semblait être une torture.

Naruto compris bien plus vite que je ne le pensais mon inconfort et me réchauffa de paroles troublantes, rassurantes…allant jusqu'aux plus perverses pour montrer son envie de moi.

Le deuxième doigt se perdit dans mon corps sans que je ne m'en rende compte, bien trop occupé à essayer de comprendre ce que me disait mon amant. Ce fut au troisième doigt inséré que la douleur me revint. Quitte à avoir mal autant que ça serve à quelque-chose ! pensait-je cette. A cette remarque intérieure, mon corps réagi tout seul…

-Nh…Naru…viens !

-……tu…t'es sur ? t'as pas l'air bien…

-JUSTEMENT ! ALORS VIENS !

-…si tu veux que j'arrêtes dit le moi et je le ferait d'accord ?

-Naruto arrête un peu de parler et bouge ton cul bordel !

Il sourit à cette remarque pleine de sous entendus et se positionna à mon entrée, chaud comme pas possible puis y entra enfin. Je ne m'étais effectivement pas préparé à une douleur si vive, mais je savais que Naruto aussi en bavait : il prenait le plus de temps possible pour m'habituer à cet inconfort du mieux qu'il pouvait, bien qu'il ait apparemment envie de plus…

Mon seul plaisir était ses grognements sourds et graves qui imbibaient la pièce d'une atmosphère érotique. Je le sentais entrer de plus en plus profondém…

--NHH ! Naru…

-…hn.. ?

-Qu'es...qu'es que t'as faiit ? bordel !!

-Je connais quelques petits trucs…c'est nh…tout…

-….Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça avant ??!!

-…Rhhhh tu parles trop baka !

-Re…refait-le pour voir…

-Comme tu veux…

Il sortit de mon corps , puis se rengaina violemment en me regardant dans le fond des yeux d'une manière obscène qui me plaisait à un point pas possible…Comme prévu le plaisir me fit crier de surprise et de bienfait. Naruto se mit à rire doucement en me regardant cacher mon visage de mes mains, qu'il se fit un plaisir de retirer en se replongeant dans mon corps frappant pour la troisième fois cette zone si spéciale en moi.

Je ne pus me retenir d'arracher un autre cri désespéré que je tentas d'étouffer en l'embrassant par surprise, ouvrant comme par réflexe ma bouche qu'il remplit sans pré-avis.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus fluides, frappant ma prostate que part certains moments rendant le plaisir inattendu et donc amplifié par la surprise.

-Chou…t'es bouillant…ça…ça va ?

-Nh…

-Je crois…que…c'est bi

-Mais tais-toi bon-sang !

-Désolé mon Ange…

Je voulais m'excuser de lui avoir parlé comme ça, mais je fut pris de court pas un coup de bassin extasiant. Le plaisir me monta à la tête sans crier garde, et je surpris nous surpris tous les deux en me vidant entre nos torses en cri que j'avais voulu étouffer -en vain-.

Naruto me regardais les yeux comme deux billes en s'arrêtant sur l'effet de la surprise de ma réaction. Il fut pris de court par les tremblements de mon corps qui se répandaient dans tout mon être, et donc autour de lui.

Sans s'y attendre, il joui, se propageant dans mon corps, puis s'écroula de fatigue et de plaisir sur moi, telle une brique chaude et humide en m'embrassant avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

**[/ !\ LEMON !!!!! (fin)/ !\]**

Nous étions tous deux épuisés, mais après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il s'écarta de moi puis partit (après s'être excusé, sinon je l'aurais pas laissé partir !) dans la salle de bain ou il prit une douche rapide pour enfin me revenir avec une bassine d'eau chaude et deux serviettes.

Il s'était permis de se servir de mon armoire et y avait pris un nouveau caleçon qu'il avait enfilé.

J'étais allongé et je regardais le plafond quand sa tête fit apparition, me coupant dans mon intense fixation. Ses cheveux mouillées, perlaient quelques gouttes sur mon visage en un doux chatouillement qui me fit fermer les paupières et rire légèrement.

Il s'abattit sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser avec une passion dévorante.

-viens je vais te laver un peu…

-Nh…c'est pas la peine je peux le faire tout seul

Je tenta de me relever mais n'y parvint pas ,étant donné qu'une fusillade de coups de couteaux déferlèrent dans mon bas ventre, m'obligeant a resté allongé…

-Alors ?

-Nh…

-Quoi ? j'ai pas bien entendu…

-bon, c'est bon vas-y ! …s'il te plait (rouge)

Son petit rire, me fit grogner mais il en passa outre et me lava délicatement le corps avant que je ne m'endorme profondément en me laissant faire…encore une fois….

**Auteur boulet :** étant donné que nos deux petits choux sont en train de roupiller je vais vous taper un brin de causette toute seule ^^

Tous d'abord j'espère n'avoir choqué personne en écrivant ça (et pis ceux qui sont choqués ben ils avait qu'a pas lire en fait ! mdr)

Je voulais dire que je viens de publier le dernier chapitre que j'avais pré-écrit, ce qui veut dire que je vais écrire au jour le jour, et donc que ce sera malheureusement plus longs pour avoir la suite, j'en suis désolée, mais il faut que je bosse pour mes cours (un peu quand même) et pis c'est pas facile d'écrire ^^'

Je vous remercierez jamais assé pour les reviews !!! (que soit dit en passant je relis tout les jours)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je vous reverrais aux prochains =)


	7. Chapter 7

Chose promise chose due !

Voilà le chapitre VII tout beau tout neuf, (tout plein de fautes aussi ù_ù)

Je sais pas ce qui m'as prit d'écrire un truc comme ça ! Je vous jure ce n'était pas mon but premier (même pas mon but tout court !) mais voilà ce que ça donne d'écrire en écoutant du Linkin park ! Je promet d'arrêter pour les chapitres à venir !

Donc voilà la suite totalemnt imprévue de cette fic' bizarre .

(Merci aux reviwers !!!! j'aurais arrété sans vous –remarque ça aurait peut être été mieux comme ça…-)

**JOYEUSE PAQUES !!**

Bonne lecture !!! \O/

**Chapitre VII :**

**Un retour sur terre brutal…**

Le lendemain fut plus tendre que le dernier. Il était aux alentours de 8 heures ,et Naruto se trouvait à coté de moi, allongé sur le ventre, bavant tranquillement sur l'oreiller. Je le regardais de puis une dizaine de minutes me délectant de ses lèvres qui chuchotaient quelques paroles incompréhensibles, il me fait trop rire….J'approcha mon visage du sien pour sentir son souffle chaud sur mon nez, ça me chatouillait, c'était agréablement rassurant .

Pour une fois que je pouvais l'observer tranquillement ! C'est vrai que d'habitude, quand je le regarde, il me fixe droit dans les yeux….j'ai beau essayer d'être discret, il le remarque tout le temps ! Alors je vais en profiter….mais juste un peu ! Je suis pas un vicieux non plus !

Son dos était à l'air libre, seul le drap cachait ses jambes…En parlant de son dos, il y a cette énorme cicatrice qui s'étend de son épaule droite au creux de son rein gauche, je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour avoir une balafre pareille ,mais ça m'étonnerais pas que ça soit à cause de sa maladresse irrémédiable !…nan mais plus sérieusement, si je choppe celui qui lui a fait ça je garantirais pas la force de mes coups ! D'après mes nombreuses connaissances médicinale, il a du en baver pour que ça guérisse ! La plaie était profonde et sa place étai très mal choisie car si il bougeait lors de la cicatrisation, la peau se rompait….j'imagine même pas comme il a fait pour rester immobile le temps qu'elle se ferme, en bon idiot hyperactif, son médecin à du en baver !!

-Alors on observe ma blessure de guerre ??

-T'es déjà réveillé ?!

-tu m'excuseras, mais j'arrive pas a dormir quand on me chatouille !

-…désolé, je faisait même pas attention que je te touchait en fait…

-T'as l'air vachement désolé !

-Nh….dit, tu te l'ai fait comment cette cicatrice ?

-T'aimerais savoir hein ! ben je te le dirait pas !

-T'es lourd sérieux !

-rooh ! ça t'avancerais à quoi de le savoir après tout ?

-Je veux savoir ! alors soit tu me le dit, soit je me débrouille et je trouve qui est le responsable !

-et ?…tu feras quoi après ?

-je…JE SAIS PAS !

-(rigole) c'est pas la peine de m'engueuler tu sais ?

-nh…n'empêche que si je croise celui qui t'as fait ça il aura la même, mais sur la tronche !

-Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le Choux ! Jamais j'aurais cru

-Nh…(rouge) mais tu vas me le dire qui c'est oui ?!

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

-…tu…t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?

-Mais ouii, moi aussi je t'aime !Mais il va falloir se bouger, parce que si je me rappelle bien tu bosses ce matin nan ?

-Pas envie ! et pis on est déjà en retard d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, alors une heure de plus…

-On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie mon cher !

-bon je vais préparer le petit dej', t'as qu'a prendre ta douche pendant ce temps !

-okay, mais avant mon bzoow !!!

Il m'embrassa, puis nous partîmes chacun de notre coté, pour une fois tout ce passait normalement, sans encombre, ça ressortait presque du surnaturel !

Ce fut lui qui me conduit à mon travail et qui était donc censé me rechercher le soir. Je me demandais si mes collègues remarqueraient quelque chose sur notre relation entre Narutio et moi, mais à mon grand étonnement il n'en fut pas le cas. Quel que chose s'était produit cette soirée à l'hôpital. Toutes les infirmières présentes couraient partout. Tout le monde semblait débordé de travail, et je me demandais bien pourquoi…

Ce fut ma secrétaire, enfin ! je devrait plutôt dire : **mon** secrétaire, mais étant donné qu'après plusieurs années passée à travailler avec ce…cette chose, je ne sais toujours pas si c'est un mâle ou femelle…en tout cas se que je peux vous en dire c'est que ça a les cheveux longs et noirs avec une frange **censée** cacher deux énnnoooooOOOrmes touffes de poils appelées sourcils chez les humains « normaux », que ça parle très bizarrement, et que…bon j'arrête le suspense : c'est Rock Lee…malgré son apparence quelque peu…. Tragique pour lui( et encore ! c'est un doux euphémisme !), il n'en reste pas moins serviable, sympathique et très professionnel (j'entends par la qu'il a le tact de ne pas m'adresser la parole en dehors de l'hôpital et de mes heures de travail .)

-Maître ! Parvenez vite ! il y a de nombreux impotents qui requièrent vos soins au plus vite !

-Lee qu'es qu'il s'est passé ici au juste ?

-L' alliance de terroristes a repris du service, ils sont outrepassés les murailles de protection et ont largués une monstrueuse déflagration de chacra en direction de l'académie. Il y a énormément de blessés et nous avons besoins de votre Sharingan pour en sauver le plus possible.

-Co…COMMENT ?? Sur l'académie ?!

-…Oui maître…si vous voulez bien me suivre Tsunade-sama vous attends en salle d'opération.

-….Bi….bien sur, mais avant….àa quelle heure a eut leu l'explosion s'il te plait ?

-Aux alentours de 7 heures ce matin Maître.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps…Naruto avait échappé à une mort certaine ce matin. Si le réveil avait fonctionné, il ne serait plus là à l'heure qu'il est. Je l'imaginais en ce moment même. Arrivant à son travail, comme tous les jours…mais pas devant l'établissement où nous avions grandis, mais plutôt devant un tas de cendres et de corps. Je courrait dans les couloirs sans me rendre compte. Lee me tirait par la main, m'entraînant vers la salle d'opération 45. Mon cœur battait atrocement fort dans ma poitrine quand je vis à quel patient j'avais affaire…je n'en était pas totalement sûr…

(Tsunade) –Uchiha ! dépêchez-vous de vous préparer! Nous avons ici madame Yamanaka, brûlures au troisième degrés sur 75% du corps. Elle a perdu énormément de sang durant le trajet dans l'ambulance, son mari à quant à lui succombé a ses blessures en la protégeant elle et son fils…a présent, nous attendons vos ordres pour agir.

Je sortit de mon état de transe pour me concentrer sur ma patiente malgré la disparition d'un de mes plus proche amis, Hidan. Je ne devait pas me dire que je connaissait cette personne et tout irait pour le mieux. Je devait réfléchir rapidement et efficacement, comme à mon habitude.

Lee me préparait pour l'intervention chirurgicale qui me semblait quasiment inutile sachant l'état dans le quel état mon amie se trouvait actuellement. J'avais mal au cœur et ma tête tournait inlassablement. Je repris une nouvelle fois mon calme Uchihesque lorsque Lee finit de me serrer mon masque.

Tout était en place, mes gants stériles, mon calot de chirurgien, les infirmiers attendant mon verdict et mes ordres…tout était prés, sauf moi. Incapable de bouger face au visage inerte et estropié de mon amie d'enfance. Son corps n'était que flaque rouge sous un plastique stérile.

Quel que soit le résultat de cette opération je jure devant Ino de la venger des êtres inhumains qui étaient les responsables. Tant bien pour elle, que pour Hidan et leur fils. Je commença l'opération. Me concentrant uniquement sur mon travail et non sur ma colère et mes engourdissements lors de l'opération…

Ino sortit du bloc 6 heures du soir. Elle était bien évidemment endormie. Il avait fallu aux 17 chirurgiens présents un total de 9 heures pour réaliser un nombre incalculable de greffes de peau, de transfusions sanguines mais ils avaient réussi un travail remarquable. J'était vidé de toutes mes forces. Quand je sortit aussi de cette salle toute la pression me retomba sur mes épaules courbaturées par les heures précédentes. Je savais Ino en vie, mais je savait également qu'elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à demain. J'avais encore été inutile. Incapable de quoi que ce soit dans ce foutu métier qui me prenait les tripes. Tout ce que je voulais entreprendre échouait fatalement, seul les miracles que j'avait réalisés étaient involontaires, comme celui de Kabuto deux ans auparavant. Son cas était des plus désespéré : poumons perforés par ses propres côtes brisées, œil crevé par un shuriken, sans compter le nombre incalculable de fractures ouvertes. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire tas d'os mort en entrant dans cet hôpital, mais s'en était sortit à cause de moi. J'avais réussi à sauver cette être abjecte, mais j'était incapable d'aider mes propres amis.

Je ne m'était toujours pas changé mais je couru dans les couloirs, encore, jusqu'à atterrir dans quelqu'un. Quand je leva les yeux, deux bras m'encerclèrent fortement. Naruto…

Il avait fallu que je lui tombe dessus. Maintenant. Je me sentais étouffé dans ses bras tremblants. Je l'entendait pleurer dans mon cou, comme moi. Nous ne savions plus quoi faire, ici, perdus dans cet hôpital qui regorgeait de nos amis, mourants, certains déjà morts qui attendaient qu'on les pleures. Je pensais à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas notre chance. Ma chance. Celle d'avoir encore à mes cotés la personne la plus précieuse dans ses bras. Je pensais a Asuka, qui allait se retrouver seul dans cette ville de pourris. Cette ville incapable de protéger les siens. Sans père, ni mère. Comme Naruto et moi au même âge : orphelin.

Je savais qu'Ino allait laisser son fils, seul face a tout ce qu'il allait vivre, et ce, dans quelques heures a présent.

Elle serait bientôt réveillée grâce à l'intervention, aux perfusions de chacra et surtout grâce à ses facilités dans l'art de la transposition. Je volais qu'elle puisse parler une dernière fois à Asuka. Son fils qui représentait tout pour elle et Hidan : leur merveille comme ils leur arrivait de l'appeler.

-qu'es que va devenir Asuka maintenant ?

-Tout repose encore sur Ino…

-Il va comment ?

-Tsunade m'as dit qu'elle lui avait appris ce qui était arrivé a ses parents, ils sont encore dans son bureau en ce moment.

-…tu devrait aller le chercher, ils doivent avoir fini….je vais aller voir Ino le temps que je programme son….son réveil s'il te plait…

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front, certaines personnes autours nous regardaient déjà de travers. Après l'attentat qui avait eut lieu, les gens nous regardaient de travers ? Ils n'avaient pas mieux a faire ? Je serra une dernière fois Naruto contre moi puis nous partîmes chacune de notre côté ; le cœur lourd pour la soirée qui allait être atrocement insoutenable.

Quand j'entra dans la chambre d'Ino, tout était sombre, et sans vie. Je m'approcha de son visage, et la regarda les yeux clos, encore innocente de ce qui allait se passer.

Les médecins et moi avions jugé préférable de la garder en vie quelques heures de plus pour le bien de son fils.

Le problème était maintenant Asuka. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il verrait sa mère dans cet état ? Son visage qui était aussi fin que le porcelaine ne reflétait plus que la souffrance et la torture dont elle avait été la victime. On ne pouvais décemment pas montrer cette image à son fils. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait, et il était hors de question de salir l'image qu 'il avait d'elle. Cette image de mère parfaite et heureuse qui l'amenait à l'université tous les jours. Une mère dont Naruto et moi avions toujours rêvé d'avoir.

Mes collègues encerclaient le lit, attendant que j'agisse. Tout était silencieux quand je commença l'injection de chacra senjutsu qui avait la capacité de réveiller les comateux.

Ino tremblait des paupières. Tout le monde la regardait. Quand elle allait se réveiller totalement elle serait perdue.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Merci.

Elle ouvrit les paupières bleutées par les coups lorsque la porte fut fermée. Elle plongea son regard le plus tourmenté dans le mien. Me questionnant sans aucune parole. Comme toujours elle avait cette façon si particulière à s'exprimer. Cette façon de faire comprendre tout et n'importe quoi en un regard.

-Ino… Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Je caressa sa main, quand soudainement elle m'envoya un flux d'images….toutes plus horribles les une que les autres.

Flash-back

Hidan était derrière le volant, Ino était à ses côtés et Asuka se trouvait derrière. Ils étaient arrivés à l'université, et bien sur les terroristes avaient déjà fait action. L'établissement était en flammes, les gens couraient en hurlant, d'autres se trouvaient à terre et pleuraient sur des corps inertes .

Un nombre incalculable de cadavres jonchaient le sol…

Ils sortirent de la voiture, y laissant Asuka, puis s'éloignaient de la voiture pour porter secours, quand une seconde explosion fit tout trembler.

Hidan se lança sur Ino pour la protéger avec son corps, quand un éclat d'une vitre jaillit du ciel et traversa son dos. Les cendres cachaient tout, des milliers de petites pierres et de graviers frappaient tout ce qui bougeait.

Ino était écrasée par le corps de son mari. Ses cheveux si blonds n'était plus que rougis par le sang,…elle hurlait, pleurait mais il ne bougeait plus. Une personne arriva la dégagea du poids d'Hidan et c'est la qu 'elle perdit connaissance...

Fin du Flash-back

Une voix parlait dans ma tête. C'était celle de mon amie. Comme prévu elle avait compris comment communiquer sans parler.

« Sasuke…je suis fatiguée je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible et plus encore pour me sauver mais je sais que ça n'a pas suffit…J'aimerais voir mon trésor une dernière fois, mais je suis immonde en ce moment, je m'en doute. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état…je sais plus quoi faire…. »

-Ino…

-…

-Je crois qu'il y a peut être une solution…faut moi confiance et ferme tes yeux….

Je déversa dans son corps mon énergie corporelle, me fatiguant atrocement, mais je repris courage en voyant les traits si fins de son visage reprendre leur place initiale. Petit à petit elle redevenais la personne que nous avions toujours connus…Quand j'eut enfin fini je m'assit sur le fauteuil à coté.

-C'est…c'est bon Ino….tu est magnifique…Je vais aller chercher Asuka…tu es prête ?

« Sasuke…je ne te remercierait jamais assé… mais je doit te demander un dernier service à toi et Naruto…reviens quand j'aurais fini de parler à mon fils s'il te plait….c'est très important »

-On seras là…a tout à l'heure.

Je déposa un baiser sur son front puis partit chercher Asuka qui se tenait derrière la porte avec Naruto. Son visage était impassible, froid. Glacial. Ses yeux étaient vides et regardaient dans le vide.

Naruto lui serra l'épaule quand il compris qu'il devait y aller, puis il disparu derrière la porte, accompagné par une assistante sociale.

Naruto s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol. Il était a genoux devant cette porte. Je me mit à sa hauteur et le pris dans mes bras le plus fort possible.

-Ce…c'est pas possible Sasuke… on est en plein cauchemar !

-Naruto, Ino m'as demandé de lui rendre un dernier service avant de partir….un service à moi, mais aussi à toi.

-…

-Elle voudrait nous en parler quand elle aura fini avec Asuka…

-…Nh

Il pleurait dans mes bras tremblants, mais je me refusait de succomber aux larmes. Pas devant lui. Autant pour Asuka que pour Naruto, je me devais d'être là pour eux et pleurer avec eux n'arrangerais rien à l'histoire.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit derrière nous, et l'assistante sociale, nous dit d'entrer.

J'aida Naruto à se relever puis lui sécha une larme qui coulait encore sur la joue en déposant un bref baiser sur son front avant de le tirer par la main et de l'entraîner avec moi dans la chambre.

Sa main me serrait tellement fort quelle en devenait douloureuse, mais moins que l'image d' Asuka allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, a coté de sa mère qui le tenait dans les bras.

Naruto se défit de ma main puis la passa sur le visage fatigué d'Ino, puis celle-ci entra dans nos esprits.

L'assistante sociale paraissait surprise de cette intrusion, mais pas nous.

« C'est Ino…si je vous ais demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est parce que je voudrais vous confier la chose la plus importante que j'ai eut dans ma vie…Comme vous le savez, mon époux est maintenant décédé, et je ne vais plus tarder à le suivre… »

Asuka tremblait atrocement et se sera plus fort sur sa mère.

« Asuka est seul maintenant, mais je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux pour l'aider…C'est pourquoi, je vous demande si vous vous sentez capable…d'élever mon fils aussi dignement que l'aurais fait mon mari et moi…je sais que ce n'est pas une question à prendre à la légère mais je ne peux compter que sur vous…Vous êtes les personnes les mieux placées pour le comprendre. C'est pourquoi je vous désigne en tant que parents légaux d'Asuka… »

Je repris la main de Naruto et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il détourna le regard vers Asuka puis ensuite vers l'assistante sociale qui assistait plus loin à la scène.

-…C'est tout a fait légal si c'est ça la question que vous voulez me poser.

-Ino…tu…tu es courant pour Sasuke et moi…es-tu vraiment sur de ce que tu est entrain de faire ?

« Absolument Naruto…Asuka m'a toujours parlé de vous deux comme des exemples. Il vous aimes réellement…et ce n'est en aucun cas votre relation qui va décider de son bonheur…la seule question est de savoir si oui ou non vous allez accepter mon fils… »

Il y eut un bref moment de vide dans la pièce, puis je pris la parole sans me concerter avec Naruto…

-Tu peux compter sur moi Ino. Sur Naruto aussi. Nous veillerons sur lui comme tu l'as toujours fait…

-Monsieur Namikaze-Uzumaki affirmez-vous les propos de monsieur Uchiha ?

-Absolument….et Asuka ? Tu es sur de ce que tu veux ?

-…nh…

-…bien ! Il ne reste plus qu'une décharge à signer madame Yamanaka si vous le voulez bien…

Elle se mit à pleurer pour la première fois en entendant le « madame » à son égard, mais se ressaisit incroyablement vite pour ne pas infecter plus les souvenirs de son fils et signa la décharge avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, puis vint le tour de Naruto, le mien et celui d'Asuka. Tout était réglé à présent….Asuka était désormais à notre charge…C'était notre fils…

-Tu peux partir en paix maman. Je suis entre de bonnes mains…Tu vas me manquer tu sais ?

Ino parla pour la dernière fois, mais de manière orale, énonçant clairement et calmement.

-Tu vas atrocement me manquer mon Ange…A moi mais aussi à ton père…devient fort et grandis encore…fait de nous des parents comblés et encore plus fières que nous le sommes déjà…Je t'aime mon Ange…sois fort et défends ton pays comme nous l'avons fait…

Elle embrassa le front d' Asuka puis s'éteint comme une lumière, nous lassant dans le noir et la souffrance. Je pris Asuka dans mes bras, puis le porta avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé prés du lit.

Je le berçait dans mes bras du mieux que je le pouvait et Naruto pris place à mes cotés en caressant la chevelure blonde qui dépassait de bras.

-…tout ce passera bien, maintenant on te le promet…on est là…

L'enfant dans mes bras se mit à pleurer. Il avait beau avoir 12 ans il n'en restait pas moins un gamin paumé qui se demandais ce qui lui était arrivé…et une nouvelle vie s'annonçait pour nous tous.

**Auteur boulet :** et ben ! je sais pas ci qui m'as pris ! c'était pas du tout censé finir comme ça à la base ù_ù confier un enfants a ses deux boulets alors que leur relation est toute fraîche !

**Naru :** Nan mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?!

**Sasu :** T'as un pet' au casque ou quoi ?! Tu réalises que tu viens de nous confier un gamin innocent là ?!

**Asuka **:…et pis moi j'ai dit que je voulais aller avec eux, mais en fait c'est parce que ma mère m'y a obligé ! et c'est toi qui écrit ce que ma mère fait ! T'es ignoble ! je vais tout te faire foirer moi dans ton histoire débile !

**Auteur boulet** : O_O (choqué par les paroles du petit ange qui s'énerve doucement mais sûrement) tu ferais pas ça quand même ?

**Asuka :** A oui ? Tu crois encore au père Noël, ou je doit te rappeler que tu viens de tuer mes parents parce que t'en avais envie ?! et pis pourquoi tu m'as confié au mec le plus débile du quartier ? (Naruto ^^)

**Auteur boulet** : Je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles, mais tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

**Asuka **: …ben oui… le père Noël il existe pas!

**Naru et Sasu** : (toujours aussi mignon…sa candeur est un appel au vice !)

**Naru **: (chuchotte à Sasu) J'espère qu'il nous feras pas un coup comme ça si il veut qu'on lui achète quelque chose, parce que sinon on est à la rue !

**Auteur boulet** : Nan je parle du fait que tu ne veuilles pas vivre avec Naruto et Sasuke ….c'est vrai ?

**Asuka **: ….nan, mais ça change rien à l'histoire ! T'as tué mes parents et tu vas me le payer !

**Auteur boulet** : Oula ! je suis dans la mouise moi !!Et bien profond en plus !

**Naru,Sasu,Asu :** Reviwez !! Comme ça elle continue sa fic' et on l'enterre vite fait bien fait ! Vous entendrez plus parler d'elle ! Promis !

**Auteur boulet :** Adieux monde cruel ! je m'en vais de ce pas rejoindre tes parents Asuka…une petite dédicace à leur faire passer ?

**Asuka :** Ouais c'est ça ! Fout toi encore une fois de me gueule et on va te faire goûter au beton avec mes nouveaux titulaires !!

**Auteur boulet** : Qu'es que j'ai encoore fait moooiiii ???? (Y . Y) (en larmes)

(Si il y a des critiques, questions et recommandations je suis preneuse !! Ce serait avec plaisir que (j'essaierais ) d'y répondre en début de chapitre!!! ^^)


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà enfin le chapitre 8 !!!

Je suis soulagée de l'avoir ENFIN posté, parce que là ça commençait à faire long !! Je suis contente de savoir que les chapitre précédent ait plu, malgré le style tout à fait…différent ? oui c'est ça différent…Bon je m'étale pas plus et voilà donc la suite…

Petite parenthèse hors sujet : Mon correcteur orthographique est persuadé que le mot « Naruto » est pluriel…il est peut être schizophrène mdr (dsl pour cette remarque débile)

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !!! \O/**

**Chapitre VIII :**

**Retour à la vie…**

Quand Asuka fut endormi, nous-nous levions, puis, sans échanger le moindre mot nous-nous dirigions vers la voiture.

Naruto au volant nous regardais du coin de l'œil mais restait concentré sur la route. Tout était trop calme, et la nuit n'arrangeait en rien l'ambiance. Il fessait froid. Il alluma la climatisation sifflante. Asuka sur mes genoux se réveilla doucement puis se rendormi presque instantanément.

-Naruto ?

-Mh ?

-…ça va ?

-…je pense que ça pourrait aller mieux. Ce serait plutôt à Asuka qu'il faudrait poser la question… .

Naruto se gara à sa place habituelle, puis vint m'ouvrir la portière.

-…Merci.

-Il est pas trop lourd ça va ?

-Une vraie plume ! Par contre va me falloir de l'aide pour déplier le « clic-clac ».

-Je m'en charge.

Il ferma la voiture à clef, puis me laissa entrer en premier à la maison. On installa Asuka sur son lit improvisé, puis nous partîmes dans notre chambre pour dormir a notre tour.

J'avais beau avoir Naruto a mes cotés, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil.

Dés que je fermais les yeux, l'image de mon amie défigurée me hantait. Heureusement que j'avais réussi a lui rendre son image habituelle…s'ils l'avaient vu comme ça je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé…et je ne vu pas le savoir.

Naruto ne dormais visiblement pas non plus. La tête sur son torse je l'entendais respirer trop vite pour qu'il soit en train de récupérer. Il me caressait les cheveux doucement et devait sûrement regarder le plafond. Je tourna mon visage pour pouvoir le voir. A ma surprise, ce n'était pas le plafond qui retenais son attention, mais moi. Je déposa un baiser sur son front, puis brisa le silence.

-J'ai eu…vraiment peur de t'avoir perdu…je sais pas se que j'aurais fait sans toi.

L'idée de le perdre me frappa, puis je revis le flash qu'Ino m'avait envoyé, mais l'homme que je voyait n'était plus Hidan…c'était lui…lui qui se faisait transpercer pour me sauver…c'était tout simplement horrible et je ne pus me retenir de pleurer silencieusement. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il ne me voyait pas.

Il pris mon visage entre ses grandes mains chaudes puis m'embrassa, comme il lui était arrivé de le faire les jours d'avant. Comme si il ne s'était rien passé .

-…Tu…tu pleures ?

-…Je te lai dit non ? J'ai vraiment eut peur de te perdre…

-Sasuke…

Je passa ma main sur sa joue puis sur sa paupière qui se ferma à mon contact. Les yeux toujours clos, sa main attrapa mon poignet puis glissa dans la mienne pour entrelacer nos doigts ensembles. Il la serrait vraiment fort, la tira pour que je lui tombe dessus et me susurra à l'oreille, des mots que jamais je n'oublierais.

-Tant que tu seras vivant, je ne pourrais jamais mourir. Alors si tu tiens à moi, reste en vie, c'est tout ce que je te demande…

Sur ces derniers mots il m'embrassa, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il me serra dans ses bras avec une force phénoménale, puis, un timide toc retentit à la porte.

-…C'est toi Asuka ?

Je tourna la tête vers la porte entrouverte et le trouva, emmitouflé dans une de ses couvertures, la main sur la clenche, il attendait notre réaction…Naruto l'invita à nous rejoindre en tapant sur le lit.

-Je …j'arrive pas à me rendormir…

-Viens…tu veux dormir avec nous ?

Un hochement de tête me répondit affirmativement.

-…mais…je vous dérange pas ?

-Jamais tu tout nous dérangeras !

Je me leva puis partit le chercher pour le prendre dans mes bras et l'installa entre Naruto et moi.

-Allé, maintenant rendort toi.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur son front, puis le regarda fermer timidement les paupières avant qu'il ne sombre dans un sommeil profond.

Nous le contemplions dans son repos il semblait tellement, calme et tranquille. Sans m'en rendre compte sa présence m'apaisait.

Je ne réalisais pas encore que ce petit garçon était sous notre responsabilité…qu'il était dépendant de Naruto et de moi.

Il lui faudra bientôt déménager, lui trouver une chambre et de nouvelles affaires… Ma maison n'était plus suffisamment grande pour nous, sans compter Itachi…Je décida de me laisser aller un peu et me dit que nous repenserons à tout ça le lendemain…

Le rythme de leurs respirations étaient synchronisées, et à cette douce mélodie, je m'endormis à mon tour.

A mon réveil, Asuka était dans mes bras, la tête dans mon cou, il dormait encore. Naruto, lui était visiblement déjà réveillé. Je l'entendais dans la cuisine et ses pas se rapprochaient de nous. Il chuchota :

-Alors ? T'es enfin réveillé ?

-Hum…

-Je vous ais préparé le petit déj'. Vous me rejoignez dés que vous voulez !

Puis il commença à partir.

-Attends !

-hum ?

-Tu voudrais pas plutôt venir manger ici ?

-Monsieur veut le petit déjeuner au lit ? on ne se refuse rien !

Le ton amusé qu'il avait utilisé me remit de bonne humeur. Rien ne pouvais l'atteindre ou quoi ?!…

-Et toi ? t vas garder se sourire d'idiot toute ta vie ?

-C'est toi l'idiot qui te permet de me traiter d'idiot ?! (hausse les sourcils)

-Je me demandais juste pour savoir si il y avait une chance que t'arrêtes de sourire comme ça.

-Et qu'es que ça peut bien te faire de savoir ça ? hum ?

-Pour savoir si je reste encore avec toi ou bien si je te jette comme le mal propre que je suis…(sur un ton joyeux)

-Crois moi ! si un jour ça arrive, c'est toi qui va revenir en pleurant mon coco !

-Ah ui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est pas n'importe quel idiot qui peut avoir un petit copain comme moi, un copain qui te connaît tellement bien qu'il sait ce que tu voudra (fier de lui)

-Hein ?

-Tadaaaaa !!

Il ouvrit la porte me laissant apercevoir un plateau avec tout ce qu'il avait préparé pour nous…

-Avoue t'en avais envie !

-…très bien j'avoue…

-Idiot va !

-…

-Arrête de rire bêtement et viens !

-Bravo boulet ! tu viens de le réveiller !

-hein ?

Effectivement Asuka était réveillé et était même en train de rigoler.

-Me dit pas que tu l'avais pas remarqué quand même ?!

-Ben…nan, j'avais pas remarqué…

-LE grand Sasuke Uchiha n'est même pas capable de voir que la personne qui dort avec lui est réveillée ?! Et ben dit donc ! j'espère qu'il m'arriveras pas de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil, tu serais encore capable de croire que je suis en train de me marrer dans un de mes rêves !

-Mais ouiii ! c'est çaaa ! Moque toi de moi ! Mais ce que tu sais pas c'est que ça t'es déjà arrivé crétin !

-De ?

-De rire dans ton sommeil Abruti !

-Tu devais être dans mon rêve alors ! Parce que y'a que toi qui me fait autant marrer avec ta tronche de roi des cake !

-Il n'empêche que si c'est vrai ça veut dire que tu rêves de moi !

-…

-Alors ? On répond plus rien ? On peut manger tranquillement maintenant ?

-Nananaa je vais te les faire bouffer moi tes tartines !

Asuka était visiblement mort de rire de nos engeulades matinales…tant mieux parce que je pense pas qu'il nous aurait supporté bien longtemps…

-Hé ! Arrête de rigoler dans mon cou toi ! tu me chatouilles !

Le petit sadique continua de plus belle à mon grand désespoir et ce fut Naruto qui dut nous séparer.

Nous étions tous les trois sur le lit, Naruto était assis en tailleurs et portait Asuka dans le creux de ses genoux, j'était en face et les regardais en train de se chamailler en s'étalant de la confiture partout. Naruto n'était visiblement pas doué : il en avait partout…Dans les cheveux, les vêtements, sur le nez et même dans les sourcils ! c'est pour dire !

-Naruto…laisse tomber on voit bien que t'es pas de taille ! Déclare forfait pour le bien de mes draps propres s'il te plait (ton lasse)

-Ah ui ? je suis mauvais?

-qu'es que tu comprends pas dans le « pas de taille » ? Le « taille » ou le « PAS » ??

-ok ! et ben mange toi ça alors !

Une cuillère pleine de Nutella vola jusqu'à moi. J'eut le temps de l'éviter et ce au grand malheur de ma tapisserie en tissu blanc…

La cuillère avait laissé un sillon de chocolat qui coulait le long du mur. Naruto tapa dans la main d' Asuka fière de sa connerie….

-Ma…ma tapisserie ! NA-RU-TO ! Je vais t'étriper!

-Oulah ! mauvais là par contre !On ferais pt' être mieux de se barrer avant qu'il nous choppe !

-Oui vaudrait pt' être mieux effectivement ! répondit Asuka en me regardant perdre mon calme Uchihesque, sharingans activés il ne manquait plus que des éclairs et des nuages noirs autour de ma tête !

Naruto pris Asuka sous son bras (littéralement), qui, surpris lâcha son bol de chocolat chaud dans le lit…

-Alors là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase

-Je dirais plutôt la goutte de chocolat qui fait déborder le vase, mais bon !

-Et tu te crois drôle peut être ?

Naruto qui portait toujours son petit fardeau sous le bras courait maintenant partout dans la maison. J'était dans l'obligation de les poursuivre pour limiter la casse !

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers la porte de sortie qui en s'ouvrant claqua contre l'étagère placée derrière renversant tous les livres qui y étaient exposés…

Ils disparurent derrière la porte de la maison de naruto qui, en bon étourdit qu'il était, se félicita de ne pas l'avoir pas fermée à clef. Nan mais quel abrutit celui là ! J'ai honte de m'y être attaché ! (ù_ù)

Bien sur je ne pus ouvrir sa porte et me décida a rentrer chez moi le temps que les deux fugitifs se calment.

L'étendue des dégâts était imminent. Ma maison était ravagée par ces deux brutes. Le petit maniaque du ménage que j'était ne supportait pas cette image et je me mis à nettoyer frénétiquement chaque recoin de la maison à l'huile de coude.

Une bonne heure passa comme ça avant que je ne les aperçoivent par la fenêtre en train de regarder le « film » préféré de mon blond, j'ai nommé « Gang de requins ».

Si il appréciait ce film c'était surtout parce que une de ces connaissances jouait dedans…un certain « Kisame » si je me souviens bien... Tiens, d'ailleurs Naruto était en train de donner un coup de coude a Asuka et lui montrait un requin avec son doigt…il est tellement prévisible !

Je continua mon travail et profita de leurs absence pour déplacer la plus part des meubles. J'emménagea du mieux que je pus une pièce qui servait d'entrepôt improvisé pour qu' Asuka puisse y dormir un petit temps. Je tombais sur des vieux souvenirs de mes parents et de vieux trésors que j'avais gardé étant enfant. Une boîte poussiéreuse attira mon attention. Je ne me souvenais pas en avoir une…Elle était scellée et la serrure étaie placée sur le symbole gravé de ma famille…bizarre…en attendant de trouver la clef je vais continuer mon ménage !

Ce n'est que vers 7 heures qu'ils revinrent. J'étais assé fier de moi : la maison était méconnaissable, tout les meubles avaient soit disparus, soit changé de place et de fonction…Je ferais un parfait décorateur d'intérieur dites donc ! (très fier) -Alors comment va notre Valérie Damido ?

-Je dois prendre ça comment ?

-Comme une blague ratée…Nan, mais plus sérieusement. T'as pas mal au dos ça va ?

-nan nan ça va. Parcontre c'est toi qui fait a manger ce soir : moi j'en peu plus !

Naruto portait Asuka dans les bras, lui aussi était visiblement fatigué, mais resté éveiller quand même…

-et toi ? Naruto t'as pas trop épuisé ?

-Je pensais pas qu'il serait aussi…

-aussi ?

-exténuant…effectivement (Asuka utilise souvent le mot « effectivement »)

-alors ? tu la trouve comment la maison ?

-…J'aime bien…on a l'impression d'être dans un catalogue de maison tellement c'est joli !

-Et encore ! t'as pas encore vu ta future chambre !!

-huh ? (Naruto et Asuka en même temps)

La scène était assez comique, Asuka avait exactement la même tête que Naruto…quel touchant tableau…

-Je me suis permis d'aménager une pièce pour faire ta chambre, mais je te rassure tout de suite, je vais faire encore des travaux. Enfin tu verras pour les couleurs et tout ! hein !

J'ouvris la porte de ce qui maintenant était sa chambre et le regarda pour voir sa réaction….mmh à mon avis sa à l'air de lui plaire, il fait la même tête que Naruto quand il est content, et qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. Je crois que le plus content des deux c'est moi en fait…

Naruto le posa par terre pour qu'il puisse visiter la pièce qu'il avait déjà vu quelles années plus tôt. En effet, Asuka était déjà venu à la maison.

C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Naruto et avec Sakura nous avions prévu (enfin elle état plutôt obligée…) d'inviter tous nos amis et ses élèves pour le fêter dans la maison.

Il y avait tout le monde et peu à peu ; les enfants s'ennuyèrent et décidèrent de jouer à cache-cache le temps que nous parlions entre adultes.

Après plusieurs heures, Asuka était toujours introuvable et s'en était inquiétant…après maintes recherches on le trouva tout bêtement dans ce cagibi où il s'était endormi, prétextant s'y sentir bien…

-C'est trop cool !!!

-Ben…tant mieux alors si ça te fait plaisir…Naruto tu peux venir deux minutes ?

-Mh ?

Je le fit asseoir sur le canapé puis me mit à califourchon sur ses jambes avant de l'embrasser. Il me repoussa après quelques minutes

-Sasuke ? Il y a un problème ?

-heu…nan pas spécialement, j'en avait juste envie.

-Pas spécialement ça veut dire quoi pour toi au juste ?

-ben je me disais que la maison devenais un peu trop petite…et je me suis demande si il y aurais pas moyen de faire habiter Itachi chez toi, ou bien si on pouvait défoncer un mur pour avoir plus de place…

-Heu je pense qu'on devrait d'abord en parler tous les quatre avant de planifier quelque chose…

-Nh…t'as sûrement raison…

-J'AI raison !

-Mais oui mais oui si tu veux. Maintenant boucle la !

Je l'embrassa a nouveau puis me leva de ses jambes avant d'aller voir comment allait Asuka. J'entrouvrit la porte et le vit en train de dormir paisiblement dans sont lit. Naruto alla le border en remontant la couverture sur son petit corps avant de déposer un baiser sur le front….quelque chose me dit qu'on va pouvoir dormir tranquillement ce soir….

Je me dirigea vers le salon, tenant la main de Naruto dans la mienne, sans m'en rendre compte…Il alluma la télé puis nous nous installâmes dans le canapé, son bras sur mes épaules, la tête dans son cou…oui, comme un vieux couple de retraité, je sais, mais vous devriez essayer, c'est vraiment bien…bref !

Se qui passait à la télé m'importait peu et je brisa le calme qui régnait dans le salon…

-Dit donc toi ! je viens de repenser à un truc !

-Mmh ? (à moitié endormi)

-Ta cicatrice ! tu te l'ai fait comment !

-…écoute là je suis fatigué, on en reparlera une autre fois hein !

-Na-ru-to !

-…je peux vraiment pas te le dire…

-Et pourquoi au juste ?

-Pour le bien de…notre « famille » ?

-« famille » ?

-Ben oui…Toi, Asuka…et puis moi…on est certes une famille pas vraiment dans les « règles », mais une famille quand même non ?

-Naruto…

J'étais touché a un pôint pas possible par la teneur de ses propos…mais attends là !

-dit donc t'essaie pas de me la faire à l'envers ?

-huh ? je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

-Et tu oses dire qu'on est une « famille » !? Tu me caches des choses et tu oses dire un truc aussi fort de sens ?!

-….écoute Sasuke…je te jures que tu le sauras…mais je peux pas t'en parler…pas maintenant en tout cas…je pensait sincèrement ce que je t'ai dit tu sais ?

-J'en doute…Mais tu peux au moins me donner un indice nan ?

-…

-Si tu dit que c'est pour le bien de notre famille…il y a donc un rapport avec nous…Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Itachi ou avec Yamato peut être ?

-NAN ! (sur un ton appuyé et un peu outré) Où vas-tu chercher des choses pareilles ?

-…c'est parce que si c'est pas en rapport avec eux…ça veut forcément dire qu'il y'a un lien avec nous dans cette histoire…je me trompe ?

-…

-J'ai tapé dans le mille…que tu me le dises ou non, je serait au courant un jour ou l'autre…alors soit tu me le dit ce soir…sois je cherche tout seul…et je trouverais.

-…je suis désolé…mais c'est pour votre bien a tous les deux…

-c'est si sérieux que ça ?

-…ça dépend du point de vue…mais je veux pas que tu m'en veuilles…je peux vraiment pas…j'ai juré a Ino…

-…je peux comprendre, mais je trouverais quand même. Ne me demandes pas de passer outre, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-…

-jure le moi !

-…nh

-NARUTO JE COMMENCE A M'ENERVER LA !

-Parles moins fort ! Il dort !( en mettant un doigt devant la bouche et plaque sa main sur la bouche de Sasuke –qui se fit un plaisir de mordre a pleine dent-)

-AIE ! Mais t'es con ou tu le fait exprès ?

-Tais-toi abruti ! je te rappelle qu'il est en train de dormir !

-pfff.

-(se lève) Bon moi je vais me coucher….tu me rejoins ou tu dors chez toi ?

-Quelle question stupide !

Il me tira par le bras et me fit tomber contre sa montagne de muscles avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

-…c'est fout comme ça manqué aujourd'hui !

-A qui la faute abruti ? T'avais juste a m'aider a ranger !

-…justement.

-Baka !

Finalement la soirée se passa sans encombre…enfin…moi j'arrivais pas à m'endormir, bien trop occupé à chercher un moyen pour trouver des indices sur cette mystérieuse cicatrice…

Il disait avoir juré à Ino de ne rien révéler…elle était donc au courant…et était peut être la source de ce problème….

Le lendemain, j'entama mes recherches. Commençant par Ino et les éventuels rapports entre elle et mon amant.

Je marchais prestement dans la rue, quand une personne qui malheureusement pas étrangère s'arrêta en me fixant…

Naru : Alors comme ça Sasu mène l'enquête ? Et ben on est pas rendus !

Auteur boulet : ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Je pense malheureusement trouver assez vite…j'ai pas trop d'imagination sur ce coup…

Sasu : a vrai dire je me doute déjà de ce qui c'est passé…c'est un peu sous entendu dans l'avant dernière phrase en même temps…

Auteur boulet : effectivement : il va trouver rapidement…on repassera pour le « suspense » raté…Au fait ! N'oubliez pas les gars, Asuka m'a menacé de foutre le « dawa » dans la fic' alors je serait vous je m'attendrait au pire !

Asu :…dit donc toi ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il t'a fallut autant de temps pour pondre un truc pareil ? En plus le titre est FRANCHEMENT mal choisi

Auteur boulet : Tu m'excuseras mon p'tit, j'ai une vie ,moi, alors j'en profite ! C'est sur que toi tu dois pas savoir ce que c'est !…je te plaindrais presque !

Asu : (grogne de colère)…

Naru et Sasu : Je la sens pas du tout cette vengeance…on est mal !


	9. Chapter 9

Voici voilà enfin le chapitre 9 !! Merci encore pour vos reviw et votre fidélité ! ^^

Je crois que la fic aurait pu être terminée il y bien longtemps, mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai du mal à la laisser tomber ! J'avoue, je flippe un peu de vous décevoir en mettant un fin bâclée, mais je ne fait que retarder l'échéance !

Et désolée d'avance pour la futur fin qui, je l'espère ne ressemblera pas au titre pourri de ce chapitre !! (en même temps si j'avais cherché plus longtemps j'aurais mis plus de temps à publier donc chut hein !)ù_ù

Trêve de bavardages inutiles ! Bonne lecture !!! =)

Chapitre IX

**La vérité vraie…**

-…Sasuke ?

-…Qu'es tu fais là ?

-écoute je sais que tu m'en veux encore, mais faut vraiment que je te parle de quelque chose…

-Ah ? parce que maintenant que je veux plus entendre parler de toi tu reviens ?

-Sasuke ?…

-T'étais pas censée rentrer avant six mois ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je devais te parler…

-Tu te fous encore de moi ? Ou alors c'est peut être Kakashi qui a plus besoin de tes ''services'' ? !

-JE T'AI DIT QUE J'ETAIS LA POUR TE PARLER !

Tout les gens autour de nous nous regardèrent de travers …remarque, une fille qui ose hurler sur un Uchiha et ce devant toute une assemblée, ben il y en avait qu'une…Sakura

-Alors sois tu m'écoutes,…sois je me casse et je retourne en mission ! OK ?!

-Nh

-« Nh » quoi ? tu m'écoutes oui ou merde ?

-On va où ?

-L'Ichiraku ça te va ?

-Nh…

On marchait maintenant vers le petit restaurant silencieusement. J'en avais oublié mon « enquête »…qu'es qu'elle me voulait encore ? La maison peut être ?! Nous nous installions puis elle commanda pour nous, puis je commença.

-Ecoute si c'est pour avoir la maison c'est absolument hors de question, je ne vous la…

-Je te rassure j'en veux pas

-Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé il y a quelque jours…l'académie…Ino et Hidan et je suis aussi au courant pour vous deux …

-Au courant de quoi ? Et c'est quoi ce « vous deux » ?

-Ne joue pas au plus innocent avec moi, je sais très bien que tu es avec Naruto ok ?

-…Qui t'as mis au courant ?

-…Ino…et….

-Et qui ?!

-et Naruto. J'ai gardé le contact avec eux pour savoir comment t'allais…

-Trop aimable de ta part franchement fallait pas ! Et sinon t'étais juste là pour me dire que mon petit copain est un entremetteur ?

-…et bien à vrai dire…non…J'ai su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas en n'ayant plus de nouvelles d'Ino. Naruto aussi avait rompu le contact et j'étais déjà en route quand il m'as annoncé ce qui c'était passé.

-Tu dois être aussi au courant pour Asuka je suppose ?

-Oui et c'est justement pour ça que je suis venue…

-…Tu veux nous le prendre c'est ça ?! Je te préviens t'as pas intérêt a t'aproch…

-Du calme Sasuke…ce que j'ai a te dire est déjà pas super facile alors, s'il rte plait, n'en rajoutes pas…

-C'est si grave que ça ?

-Et bien je sais pas si je devrais te le dire…ce serait trahir Naruto…mais tu dois le savoir, c'est important.

-Et ben vas y !

-…Et bien en fait…c'est une longue histoire…

-Bon ! tu craches le morceau oui ?!

-ça c'est passé juste après ton départ…Naruto allait vraiment très mal. Il ne faisait plus rien, plus de missions, ne sortait plus de chez lui, si ce n'est que le soir pour aller boire. Il s'en voulait de pas avoir réussi a te convaincre de rester, il m'a même dit qu'il n'était qu'un lâche pour ne pas t'avoir avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour toi… il est passé par une phase de suicide qui heureusement a échoué. Il était dans sa maison ce jour là et avec Ino on n'en pouvait plus de le voir dans cet état. Nous sommes rentrées chez lui et on l'a vu allongé sur son lit avec des somnifères dans une main et du Whisky dans l'autre. Il avait déjà perdu connaissance, on aurait sûrement pas réussi à le sauver si Kyubi n'avait pas absorbé l'effet des somnifères ne laissant que de l'alcool dans son sang. Il s'est même réveillé le lendemain avec la gueule de bois !…

-…

-Après cette tentative, il est passé par une longue déprime et une cure de disintox pour son problème d'alcool. Il était tellement différent. Triste et ne souriait jamais, épuisé, il ne dormait plus, les rares fois où il arrivait à se reposer il se mettait à hurler, la dépendance à l'alcool n'arrangeait en rien son état….

Ino et moi nous arrangions pour le surveiller de jour comme de nuit il n'était plus seul. Un soir il lui est arrivé de frapper Ino lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le séparer d'une bouteille qu'il avait réussi à voler quelque part. Il avait essayer de la frapper au visage mais elle s'est protégé en parant de son avant bras, la même bras qui tenait la bouteille. Ce soir là elle a fini aux urgences. Elle avait perdu connaissance, son avant bras brisé et de nombreux éclats de verre planté dans le corps. Si Naruto n'avait pas eut la lucidité de l'amener à l'hôpital elle serait morte ce soir là. Et c'est ce soir là qui déclencha tout dans sa tête.

Il s'en voulait atrocement de lui avoir fait du mal alors qu'elle l'aidait. Il en oublia tout, en commençant par l'alcool puis progressivement toi. Il s'occupait d'elle, l'accompagnait dans sa rééducation. Ino ne lui en voulait pas, mais il continuait d'être là pour elle, devenant de plus en plus proches, tout dans leur comportement portait à croire qu'ils étaient ensemble, même s'ils le niaient, prétextant une amitié dite fusionnelle…

Ils ne purent nier leur relation le jour où la grossesse d'Ino devint visible. Ils étaient bien ensemble, mais ne se considéraient aucunement comme un couple…puis tu es revenu. Et tu tout chamboulé dans sa tête. A nouveau. Tu as fait ressortir des images qu'il avait enterré dans sa tête. Et il a replongé dans l'alcool. Ino avait essayé de l'en empêché, mais ne réussit qu'à avoir de nouveaux bleus sur le corps…

-…

-C'est à ce moment qu' Hidan est arrivé. Ami d'enfance d'Ino il ne supporta pas le blond qui devenait de plus en plus violent avec son amie. Un jour ils en vinrent aux poings, et ce fut Naruto qui battit en retraite le premier, son corps ayant des faiblesse dues à l'alcool il s'avoua battu, mais ne s'en sortit non sans une énorme balafre dans le dos…

-…c'était donc ça cette fameuse cicatrice…

-…Il faut croire…Il lui fallut deux mois de convalescence, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois depuis ton arrivée. Et puis je voulais retarder l'échéance, je craignais pour la santé mentale de Naruto…C'est durant cette convalescence, qu'Ino a eut Asuka…officiellement en couple avec Hidan qui lui avait déclaré ses sentiments ils jugèrent bon d'élever Asuka comme leur propre fils…au grand désespoir de Naruto qui était impuissant face à leur décision.

-…attends…tu veux dire que…qu' Asuka est le…le vrai fils de Naruto ?!

-…Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire mais Naruto n'avait pas l'air décider à vouloir-t'en parler.

-…Et Asuka dans tout ça ? Il est au courant ?

- Effectivement. Ino lui a toujours tout dit à propos de son père biologique.

-Amis pourquoi il m'as rien dit ?!

-…

-C'est pas possible ? Je suis pas amoureux d'un idiot pareil ? Rassure moi ?!

-…écoute Sasuke je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'intention de faire…mais Naruto n'y est pour rien…réfléchi bien s'il te plaît.

-Réfléchir ?!! Mais mon choix est déjà tout tracé !

-Sasuke ?

Je pris mes affaires, mis mon manteau puis paya la note avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur la joue de Sakura.

-…On se reverra ou t'as l'attention de partir avant la tempête que tu viens de lancer ?

-Je reste jusqu'à l'enterrement d'Ino et Hidan avant de prendre une nouvelle affectation auprès de Tsunade.

-…je vois…désolé…

C'est seulement là que je vis que Sakura était tachée de boue et de quelques taches de sang. Elle remarqua mon regard interrogateur.

-Oui je sais, je sens pas la rose, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait pas attendre alors dès que je suis arrivée je t'ai cherché…

-Kakashi est là lui aussi ?

-Non, il a dut rester pour finir la mission.

-Tu veux passer à la maison ? Je suis sure que ça ferait plaisir à Naruto et à Asuka !

-…Je veux surtout pas déranger…

-en aucun cas ! En plus ce soir c'est lui qui prépare à manger ! Allez viens !

-…bon d'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Quand nous sortîmes la nuit était déjà tombée, nous rentrons à la hâte. Arrivés devant la porte je demanda à Sakura de garder notre discussion secrète pour le moment, elle me promis de ne pas en toucher mot, puis j'ouvrit la porte.

-On est de retouur !!!

-…nous ?

Naruto sortit sa tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Son visage se décomposa un moment puis il me regarda d'un air interrogateur au quel je répondit par un sourire plein de dents qui se retransmis sur son visage comblé. Il allait la serrer dans ses bras quand il fut devancé par la petite furie qui se lança littéralement sur elle.

-Marraine ! (A)

-T'es sa marraine ?! Je le savais même pas ! Et toi t'étais au courant ? (S)

-…heu oui, j'étais au courant…(N)

Je me gifla mentalement de ma question stupide. Encore heureux qu'il soit au courant d'un truc aussi gros, c'est son fils après tout !

-J'espère que t'as faim Sakura parce que y'en as pour cinquante au moins !(N)

Elle reposa Asuka par terre.

-Heu ben c'est à dire que je voudrais pas m'inviter…(SH)

-Allé reste Marraiiinee!(A)

-De toute façon maintenant que t'es là tu sortira pas tant que t'as pas mangé ! (N)

-…c'est gentil, mais…je pourrais prendre une douche avant ? Si ça gène pas trop…(SH)

-Bien sûr, je vais te monter où est la salle de b…(N)

-Naruto c'est bon je crois qu'elle sait où elle est…(S)

oui j'avais oublié…(N)

-…baka. Bon ben prends ce qu'il te faut, on va t'attendre. (S)

-Hé mais moi j'ai faim !(A)

-C'est vrai qu'il ferait mieux d'aller manger maintenant, il est tard, il va être fatigué…(N)

-Vous en faites pas pour moi, commencez j'arrive dans dix minutes maximum.

Puis elle partir avant de chuchoter à l'oreille de Naruto

« Un vrai papa poule !… »

C'était censé être inaudible mais comme j'étais à côté j'avais entendu…Et maintenant il est tout rouge…quel idiot celui-là je vous jure !

-B…bon je vais mettre la table moi…

-oui,oui…

-Asuka tu veux bien m'aider ?

-nan

-Pardon ?!Viens un peu par là toi !

J'observais depuis le salon leurs chamailleries. Comment es-que j'ai pu passer à coté de sa ? A l'époque il était mon meilleur ami et je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il avait pu être dans une dépression, et ce, par ma faute…Leur ressemblance était plus que frappante. Il avait exactement la même stature que Naruto enfant, la même teinte de cheveux, les mêmes réactions, la même répartie…mais pas la même couleur d'iris…dommage, pensais-je. Barf ! De toute façon il pouvait pas être parfait, c'est le fils d'un idiot congénital ! Ino aurait eut beau y mettre tous ses gènes et sa bonne volonté, Naruto avait quelque chose en lui qui était destructeur de toute forme de bien…peut-être Kyuubi.

Dix minutes plus tard, la table était mise, Naruto était maculé de nombreuses griffures et morsures au visage (en plus de ses cicatrices)et aux bras dont certaines laissaient perler quelques gouttes de sang, et enfin, Asuka n'avait pas encore commencé à manger, ce qui fit doucement rire Sakura…mais pas moi.

Nous mangions tous ensembles, comme une petite famille réunie. Après plusieurs bâillements de la part d' Asuka et un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, Naruto décida de le mettre au lit…enfin quelque chose d'intelligent sortait de sa bouche !

-Bon je reviens ! Vous m'attendez pour le dessert hein !

-Le dessert ? mais j'en ai pas eut moi ! je veux pas aller au lit !

-Dommage pour toi, tu m'as pas aider pour mettre la table !

-mais…mais…

Voyant les larmes naissantes sur sa bouille je mis vite fin à la plaisanterie inhumaine de Naruto .

-Asuka, c'est pas vrai, il y pas de dessert ce soir ! Mais promis, demain on en fait un ensemble d'accord ?

-…hum…

-allé viens me faire un bisous !

-…hum

Il s'avança timidement vers moi puis monta sur la pointe de ses pieds pour poser son bisou sur ma joue. Il fit de même à Sakura et partit avec Naruto qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux en rigolant, visiblement inconscient que ça blague n'était pas du goût de son fils.

-Nan mais quel père il fait celui là !

-Je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter d'ailleurs !

-Me pose pas la question, je le sais pas moi-même…

-…en tout cas vous avez l'air…heureux ?

-Nh…n'empêche que je sais pas comment lu faire comprendre que je suis au courant maintenant…

-Tu trouveras forcément un moyen ! après tout t'es un Uchiha non ?

-…mais ça relève de mes compétences...Imagines qu'avec son esprit tordu il croit que je lui en veux ! Il serait capable de se barrer avec Asuka !

-(rigole) Oui effectivement ce serait possible !

-Qu'est-ce qui serait possible au juste ?

-Ah bah t'es enfin là toi ? T'en as mis du temps !

-Il prends toujours sont temps quand il s'agit d' Asuka…

-C'est meuuuugnioonn ! (pince les joues de Naruto)

-Mais oui c'est ça ! Moquez-vous encore une fois de moi et je me barre avec Asuka !

Sakura me regarda dans les yeux puis nous explosèrent de rire en repensant à ce nous venions de dire.

-Alors qu'es qui t'amènes ?

-Caches ta joie surtout !

-C'est pas ce que je voulait dire, mais ça m'étonnes comme t'as pas terminer ta mission…

-Heu et bien c'est à dire que c'est un ordre de Hokage-sama…suite à…l'explosion de l'académie…

-…owh…et tu as reçu une nouvelle affectation ?

-Effectivement…

Je fronça les sourcils en repensant à que Sakura m'avait dit plus tôt . Puis je lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Et bien en fait. Demain il va y avoir une annonce à Konoha. Je ne suis pas censé vous en parler maintenant, mais vous êtes mes amis et…enfin bref ! Suite à l'attentat qui a eut lieu précédemment, Konoha va réfugier les enfants et les femmes à Suna le temps de trouver les coupables et de reconstruire l'académie.

-Pardon ?!

-Oui je sais que c'est pas facile à entendre, mais Asuka va partir un petit moment loin de vous.

-Mais si les femmes sont déportées avec les enfants…qui va s'occuper de lui ?

-Et bien normalement c'est à vous de choisir un titulaire le temps qu'il soit la-bas…

-…mais on fait confiance à personne ici…mais toi…

-…j'ai réussi à convaincre l'Hokage de me laisser ici pour venger Ino et Hidan…je ne suis donc pas du voyage.

-Sakura…tu es la seule personne sur qui on peut réellement compter. Asuka ne peut pas encore changer de titulaire…pas maintenant…

-Naruto…Tu sais très bien que je ne reviendrais pas sur mes positions…même si c'est vous qui me le demandez…je suis désolée.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour convaincre Sakura. Naruto n'avait franchement pas l'air bien du tout à l'idée de laisser son fils à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle…Et avoir un Naruto stressé en période de conflits c'est vraiment mauvais !…Et puis si il allait mal je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son moral pastissait dans le même sens.

J'avoue que savoir Asuka entre les mains de Tenten ou bien d'une autre fille (que je jugerais forcément d'incompétente) me fait froid dans le dos, et si Naruto réagis comme ça, c'est sûrement qu'il y a de quoi se faire du souci !

-Sakura…je peux très bien comprendre que tu veuilles te charger de ça toute seule, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu veilles sur lui…

-non tu peux pas me comprendre Sasuke, justement. T'as jamais réussi à me comprendre et je vois pas pourquoi aujourd'hui serait une exception.

-Il aura besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter…

-Je suis désolée Naruto mais je ne reviendrai pas sur mes positions. Il faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-…

-Je…je crois que je vais devoir y aller il se fait tard et j'ai du boulot demain…merci encore pour le repas et la douche…ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir.

-Nous aussi Sakura…repasse quand tu veux.

-Merci Sasuke.

-Attends je vais t'accompagner, faut que je te parle. A toute à l'heure Sasuke.

-nh.

La porte se ferma et je commença à débarrasser la table en cogitant à qui pourrait bien être digne d'être le responsable d'Asuka à durée indéterminée. C'est en entrant dans la cuisine que je trouva Asuka caché (du moins il semblerait) derrière le bar. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et il pleurait. Je posa immédiatement les plats que j'avais en main puis m'accroupis à coté de lui.

-et ben ? qu'es qui a mon ptit bout de chou ?

-…

-Asuka ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Un signe de tête négatif me répondit, mais je ne vis toujours pas son visage. Je lui prit alors le menton…puis tomba dans son regard…ses yeux. ?

Je plongea dedans sans m'en rendre réellement compte. Ces yeux je les avais déjà vus…c'était ceux de Naruto. Aucun doute la dessus, c'est pour eux que je suis tombé sous l'emprise de mon blondinet. J'avais l'impression de revenir dans le passé et de tenir le menton de Naruto lorsqu'il était encore enfant…Ses yeux étaient d'autant plus bleu qu'ils étaient cerclé de rouge par ses larmes…je ne comprenait pas tout là…Les yeux d'Asuka étaient pourtant gris d'habitude ! J'en mettrais ma main au feu !

-Asuka…tes yeux ?

-Hum ?

Il sembla réaliser quelque chose puis soudainement plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux pour me les cacher .

-Asuka ? Qu'es qui se passe ?

-…

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

-Si je te le dit il va pas être content !

-Qui ça il ?

-Pap…

Il rangea sa tête entre ses jambes apparemment il en avait déjà trop dit.

-Asuka…s'il s'agit de Naruto je suis au courant…

-Au courant de quoi ?

-…que Naruto est ton pére biologique…je suis au courant.

Il leva brusquement ses yeux pleins de larmes vers moi et les plongea dans les miens.

-Mais t'es pas censé être au courant ! Papa va me tuer !

-Asuka c'est bon je te jure…c'est même li qui me l'a dit (menti-je)

-C'est vrai ?

-hum…maintenant tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tes yeux sont bleux alors qu'ils sont gris d'habitude ?

-T'avais remarqué ?

-Ben oui pourquoi ?

-Parce que papa m'avait dit de mettre des lentilles grises pour pas qu'on remarque que j'avais les même yeux que lui…Je lui avait dit que personne le remarquerais, mais il m'a obligé à en mettre.

-C'est pas vrai ? Rassure moi !

-ben…si ?

-Je crois qui'il va vraiment falloir que je parle avec ton père !

-Vous allez pas vous battre au moins ?!

-…je sais pas…on verra…en attendant…Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-…j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Marraine.

-(j'aurais du m'en douter) Ecoutes, ton père et moi on va tout faire pour te trouver un super tuteur ! Tu peux compter sur nous !

-Mais moi je voulais que se sois marraine qui s'occupe de moi…

-Nous aussi.

-Elle m'aime pas ? C'est ça ? J'ai fait une bêtise ?

-(j'aurais du l'enregistrer ! Sakura aurait succombé !)Mais non, bien sur que non ! T'es un petit ange toi !

-C'est de l'ironie ?

-( Au moins il est plus futé que son père ! Merci Ino !) Nan pas cette fois-ci ! Allé viens il est tard et faut aller au lit !

-Nh…

-Et commence pas à faire l'Uchiha hein ! (rigole)

Il me répondit avec un sourire made in Uzumaki qui me conforta dans l'idée que j'aurais du me rendre compte plus tôt qu'ils avaient un lien de parenté.

Le fils enfin au lit, voilà qu'il faut que je m'occupe du père !

-Et ben ? t'as pas encore fini de débarrasser l'Uchiha ?

-Je suis pas ta boniche et je te rappel que c'était à toi de le faire aujourd'hui !

-C'est pas faux…Dit donc…c'est moi ou t'es énervé ?

-Non c'est pas toi, je suis bien énervé ! Et encore ! C'est un euphémisme !

-Qu'es qu'il y a ? C'est à cause de la table ?

-Non abrutit ! Il s'agit de ton fils !

-…

-Fais pas cette tête ça va vite m'énerver !

-Ecoute je voulait t'en parler avant mais j'en ai pas eut le courage…

-Le courage ? Mais tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

-Je pensais que tu m'en voudrait et que tu partirais en me lassant tout seul avec lui !

-Mais t'es encore plus crétin que je le pensais ma parole ! Tu réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis des fois ?

-C'est pas ce que t'aurais fait peut-être ?!

-Bien sur que non ! Et tu le sais très bien !

-Qu'es que je sais ?

-Que j'aurais été totalement incapable de te laisser ! Et encore moins avec lui ! Baka !! Tu m'exaspères !

-Sasuke…

-Que tu me dises pas tout de suite que c'est ton fils je peux comprendre –quoi que…j'en suis pas sur- mais que tu l'obliges à porter des lentilles pour te couvrir : ça c'est trop me demander !

-T'es au courant de ça aussi ?

-Tu me prends pour l'abrutit qu tu es ou quoi ?

-…je voulais pas que tu le saches tout de suite et s'il ne les avait pas mises tout le monde l'aurais su.

-Mais on s'en tape de ce tout le monde ! Bordel, Naruto il s'agit de ton gamin là !Tu réagis ou merde ?!

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut aller t'excuser, mais à lui.

-J'y vais alors…

-Pas maintenant crétin ! Il est en train de dormir !

-ça ! ça m'étonnerais, vu le raffut que t'as fait en gueulant !

-…(rouge) à qui la faute ?

-écoutes je suis désolé…vraiment !

-…

-Tu m'en veux ?

-…nan c'est bon. Mais t'es vraiment le mec le plus con que j'ai jamais rencontré !

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ?

Il me prit dans ses bras puis colla son front chaud dans mon cou. « je suis vraiment désolé Sasuke…j'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement. ». Je sentis son poids devenir de plus en plus insistant sur moi. Vraiment de plus en plus lourd !

-Hey ça va ! J'ai compris, mais là tu vas me faire tomber !

-Sasuke…

-Hn ?

-Je crois que je me sens pas bien là…

-Naruto ?!

Il me tomba littéralemnt dessus sans que je puisse faire quelque chose je m'étalla par terre sous son poids. Incapable de bouger d'un poil. Je pria pour qu'il se réveille vite mais après plusieurs gifles –pourtant fortes !- il ne se réveilla pas. Et là je commençait à vraiment flipper !

-ASUKA !

…

-ASUKA ! REVEILLES TOI ! IL Y A UN PROBLEME AVEC NARUTO !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Asuka avait apparemment la même tête que moi. Horrifié

-Ecoutes Asuka j'arrives pas à le soulever tout seul, il va me falloir de l'aide s'il te plait.

-Qu'es qu'il a papa ?

-Je sais pas encore mais on va aller à l'hôpital. Allé à trois tu le tires par les pieds d'accord ?

-hn

-Un…Deux, trois !

Mon corps enfin soulagé de ce fardeau je me pressa de vérifier son pouls et voyant que son cœur battait toujours –certes très lentement- je pris immédiatement le téléphone et appela des secours, puis Sakura.

L'équipe arriva assez vite sur les lieux et Asuka était de plus en plus affolé en voyant tous ces gens arriver autour de son père. Ils emportèrent Naruto et moi Asuka dans mes bras avant de lui mettre un manteau et nous partîmes vers l'hôpital.

Auteur boulet ; Au mon dieu ! Mais quel suspense ! (-_- ')Que va t'il arriver à Naruto ? Que c'est t'il réellement passé ?! –je suis pas un boulet pour rien moi !)

la suite au prochain chapitre =) Vous avez intérêt à être là hein ! ^^

-Et ben ! Moi qui pensais finir cette fic en dix chapitres je crois que c'est râpé ! –


	10. Chapter 10

Tchoubidou les gens !!

Suite à vos nombreux reviews voilà le chapitre 10 = )

J'espère que la suite vous décevras pas trop, parce qu'en plus il y aura une scène de combat, que je compte pas faire trop durer parce que c'était pas mon but premier de d'en écrire une.

**Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos messages**, ça me remonte le moral à un point pas possible = )

Ah j'allais oublier ! Si vous voulez me parler, j'ai fait un compte **facebook,** donc ben si ça vous intéresse, c'est **Naruke Uzuchiha. **Voili voilou !

Sur ce ! Excellente (du moins je l'espère) lecture à toutes ^^

* * *

**Chapitre X :**

**Début des appréhensions.**

Arrivés à l'hôpital, tout était désert. Il était assez tôt maintenant et les médecins de grade se jetèrent presque sur Naruto l'orque le brancard entra. Je sentais Asuka qui tremblait dans mes bras mais mon attention était plus tournée vers Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Lui qui avait toujours eut une santé de fer et aucun antécédent de ce genre dans sa famille, voilà qu'il tombait limite dans un coma !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule hypothèse possible : l'empoisonnement.

Sakura entra en trombe dans le couloir de l'hôpital, dès qu'elle me vit, elle se rua sur moi.

-Qu'es qu'il s'est passé ?!

-On ne sait pas encore, mais je dois aller aider les médecins et je ne peux rien faire avec Asuka dans les bras.

-Ohw… pas de problème Sasuke. Je vais m'en occuper tu peux compter sur moi ! mais n'oublies pas de nous donner des ses nouvelles !

Je mis Asuka dans ses bras le plus doucement possible avant de les embrasser tous les deux sur la joue et de partir dans la direction dans la quelle Naruto avait disparu.

Comme à son habitude Shizune était là. Elle quittait très rarement l'établissement et était très certainement la personne la plus compétente du pays. La voir aux cotés de Naruto me rassura un peu, mais me conforta dans l'idée que son cas était grave à présent.

-Vous avez du nouveau ? dis-je en m'approchant de Naruto et en mettant mon masque de chirurgien.

-non pas encore…mais vous étiez ensemble lorsqu'il est tombé dans les vapes ?

-…oui. Il revenait de chez Sakura et après une petite dispute il s'est écroulé.

-Il n'a rien mangé de spécial alors ?

-Non. Rien dont il soit allergique, c'est lui qui avait préparé à manger.

-On peut donc omettre une réaction allergique ? C'est certain ?

-Oui, certain. Je penserais plutôt à un empoisonnement.

-Pardon ?

-Faites-lui une prise de sang et qu'on vérifie tout ça !

-Très bien monsieur.

-Il va falloir faire vite, on ne sait pas comment son cas va évoluer avec les heures et si c'est bien un empoisonnement il va nous falloir trouver un antidote. Il faut appeler Tsunade, elle sera sûrement quoi faire.

Toute l'équipe se mit au travail dans une angoisse non dissimulée. Il faut dire que ce patient n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait quand même du ninja le plus puissant de Konoha, et s'il était dans cet état, c'est qu il y avait forcément une couille dans le potage. (merci maman pour cette merveilleuse expression mdr)

Je me mis aussi dans les recherches, quand une simple analyse au microscope nous révéla ce dont il s'agissait.

Tsunade arriva sur les lieux et pu nous dire ce que nous savions déjà mais que l'on ne voulait pas s'avouer.

Naruto avait été empoisonné effectivement, mais il s'agissait d'un poison inconnu qui avait la particularité d'absorber le chacra, l'énergie vitale, et également le chacra de Kyubi pour le remplacer par un anesthésiant/somnifère qui le rendait donc incapable de bouger et de réagir.

Il devait toute fois pouvoir nous entendre dans cet état car ce poison ne semblait pas affecter ses fonctions psychiques.

-Il va falloir se dépêcher de trouver un antidote effectivement. On ne sait pas combien de temps va durer ses effets et les agresseurs de Kyubi sont sûrement encore dans les parages. Il va falloir faire évacuer plus rapidement que prévu. Agissez vite, et efficacement, il nous faut Kyubi vif pour cette guerre !

-Sans vouloir vous offenser Hokage-sama, la personne que nous sommes en train d'analyser s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas du démon Kyubi .

-Pour qui te prends tu Sasuke pour me parler ainsi ? Je sais de quoi je parle et ce n'est certainement un Uchiha déserteur qui va me dire quoi faire !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de le considérer comme un animal ! Faudrait peut être arrêter de le prendre pour le débile qu'il n'est plus ! Il a grandi et maintenant c'est un homme merde !

-…

-Vous voyez pas que vous lui faites du mal avec vos débilités ?!

-Sasuke je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu sortes un moment …t'as pas l'air tout à fait normal.

-Non ! je suis tout à fait normal ! C'est vous qui ne l'êtes pas! C'est certainement pas en essayant de sauver Kyubi que vous arriverez à faire quoi que ce soit ! C'est vrai, qui aurait envie de sauver le démon qui à détruit Konoha ?!

-…

-Maintenant si vous voulez m'aider va falloir vous secouer ! Naruto à besoin de votre aide ! Kyubi nous a déjà prouvé qu'il savait se défendre tout seul, et ce n'est pas avec ce poison, certes élaboré pour lui, qu'il va s'arrêter ! Naruto est comme nous et il a besoin de nous ! Maintenant au boulot !

C'est sans un mot que tous se mirent au travail. Les uns aux microscopes, les autres aux ordinateurs et aux livres pour trouver un quelconque article qui pouvait parler d'un poison filtrant toute l'énergie. J'étais assez étonné de voir que tous se mettaient en œuvre et ce même si Tsunade était dans un certain sens « contre ».

Il nous fallait maintenant réfléchir ensemble et trouver rapidement…Les agresseurs devaient savoir à l'avance que Naruto était un réceptacle, car le poison avait été élaboré spécifiquement pour lui.

Ils voulaient donc s'en prendre à Kyubi ? Soit par ce qu'ils s'en méfiaient, ou bien, d'après Itachi, ce serait pour fusionner la force du Bijuu avec celles volées aux huit autres pour pouvoir renverser Konoha…Tout cela m'avait parut aberrant, mais il fallait l'avouer, c'était intelligent et tout à fait plausible. Il n'y avait donc aucun souci pour la survie de Kyubi si ce n'est que l'on pouvait s'attendre à ce que le sceau se brise et qu'il « sorte » de Naruto.

Nous étions en train de mettre au clair tout ce que nous avions regroupé comme informations quand Sakura arriva dans le bureau comme une furie.

-Sakura ?!

-Sasuke, il y a eut un problème avec Asuka, j'étais avec lui dans le couloir quand il m'a lancé un jutsu soporifique. A mon réveil il n'était plus là, je suis sure de m'être réveillée presque immédiatement, mais il a du se téléporter ! Il peut être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est et, et, et… les agresseurs ?! Ils sont peut-être encore dans les parages !

-Calme-toi Sakura, on va le retrouver,

-Sasuke, Sakura, allez le chercher. Les médecins avancent aussi vites que prévu et les spécialistes ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer. Trouvez Asuka pour que Naruto voie son fils au moins à son réveil.

-Merci Tsunade-sama.

Je dépêcha donc de sortir du salon de réunion puis dit à Sakura de m'attendre deux minutes ici. Puis couru jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto.

Je m'approcha de son lit pour lui caresser le visage. Il semblait déjà aller mieux avec les perfusions qu'on lui avait administré. Je baissa mon visage vers le sien, ne sachant pas totalement ce que j'allais faire, puis effleura sa bouche de la mienne, avant de l'embrasser totalement. ça semblait remonter à tellement longtemps que nous nous étions pas embrassé que je ne n'avait pu résister. Cette sensation de calme et de repos total m'avait atrocement manqué. Sans que je m'en rende compte il venait de répondre à mon baiser.

-Naruto ?!

-…

Ses paupières bougèrent un peu puis arrêtèrent tout mouvement.

-Naruto, ne te fatigues pas pour rien, je sais que tu m'entends alors je vais te dire ce qui est en train de passer rapidement.

-…

-Quelqu'un t'a administré un poison qui te retire toute ton énergie vitale, les meilleurs spécialistes arrivent et tu vas t'en sortir très vite, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Maintenant il y a un nouveau problème. Asuka vient de faire une fugue apparemment.

Sakura et moi on va partir à sa recherche et on te promet qu'il sera là à ton réveil…Faut croire qu'il a les mêmes dons que toi pour la fuite ce petit !…On va y aller. Ne te soucis plus que de toi maintenant. D'accord ?

-…J'ai…. mal…

Une larme était en train de couler sur sa joue et je m'en pressa de d'embrasser pour la sécher. Il tremblait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, mais je devais partir maintenant, Sakura devait être en train de m'attendre.

-Je sais mon Ange, mais je vais devoir y aller.

-Faites…attention à vous. Revenez…vite

-Je te le promets. Maintenant repose toi tu es entre de bonnes mains.

Je l'embrassa une dernière fois où j'eu le plaisir de constater que malgré sa fatigue considérable il m'embrassait lui aussi et c'est à contre cœur que je me détacha de lui. Le regardant une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Je t'aime Naruto alors accroche-toi, s'il te plait.

Puis cette fois-ci je partis pour de bon rejoindre Sakura qui devait s'impatienter maintenant.

-T'en as mis du temps !

-Désolé j'ai été retenu.

-…On commence par où ? T'as une idée ?

-…heu oui, plusieurs. J'avais pensé à la maison d'Ino et d'Hidan et un autre endroit que je pense que tu ne dois pas connaître.

-On va se séparer alors. Toi vers ton endroit et moi vers leur maison. Ok ?

-Tiens prends ça !

Je lui balança un parchemin réalisé par mes soins qui servait de mouchard, me permettant de savoir où elle se trouvait, et d'entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

-Toujours tes bons vieux rouleaux ?

-Nh, il te permettra de rentrer en contact avec moi s'il le faut, n'hésites surtout pas !

-Ok. Fait gaffe à toi aussi !

Elle disparu dans la direction de l'ancienne maison d' Asuka et je pu enfin partir de mon coté.

J'avais effectivement pensé qu' Asuka serait sûrement là-bas, et puis en revoyant Naruto, je me suis rappelé qu'étant son fils il devait être tout aussi imprévisible que lui. Me souvenant que Naruto aimait se réfugier dans son coin. Son petit jardin secret en quelques sorte. Et comme ils partageaient beaucoup de choses, il devait être au courant de l'emplacement cet endroit.

Plus j'avançais, plus mon cœur battait vite. Et s'il n'y était pas ? Et qu'on ne le retrouvait pas ? J'étais totalement rongé par l'angoisse. Il s'agissait du fils de Naruto. Je le considérais aussi comme le mien même si je ne sais pas si je pouvais me le permettre. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à reprendre ma respiration en courant dans les arbres du plus vite que je le pouvais. Puis j'arriva enfin à cet endroit.

Pour une fois je pouvais y être sans me cacher, j'avais tout de même l'impression d'être un intrus ici.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, rendant le décor encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Mais je n'étais pas là pour profiter du cadre-certes paradisiaque- mais pour trouver Asuka.

Il n'est pas là ?…Plus je cherchais plus je paniquais. Puis une petite touffe blonde derrière un buisson semblait se cacher. _Il est vraiment pas fait pour le camouflage_ -_-'. Le temps que je réagisse il était déjà en train de préparer un nouveau jutsu de « téléportation ». Je n'eut d'autre choix que de lui sauter dessus…En l'écrasant effectivement, mais il n'allait pas m'échapper comme ça ! Je m'assit en tailleurs et le plaça dans le creux de mes jambes.

-ASUKA !? (avec un air faussement sévère)

-…

-Qu'es qui c'est encore passé dans ta petite tête ?

-…

-…t'as idée de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ?

-Pardon.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ?

-…

-écoutes, si tu me dis pas se qui s'est passé ça va pas s'arranger.

-…

-C'est parce qu'on ne sait pas encore avec qui tu vas partir ?

-Nh

-Mais tu sais très bien qu'on a pas encore eut le temps d'en parler…(active le parchemin pour que Sakura entende)

-Mais moi je voulais que se soit Sakura qui vienne !

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas …

-Chuis sure qu'elle m'aime pas en plus ! J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, elle veut juste rester pour aider.

-Mais moi aussi je veux rester pour aider !

-Oui mais elle, elle peut …toi tu es trop petit.

-Elle c'est une fille mais on la laisse quand même rester ! C'est pas juste !

-Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça.

-Mais je vais être tout seul moi !

-Avec des parents comme nous tu seras jamais tout seul Asuka.

-Et avec une marraine comme moi non plus !

-Sakura ?! Qu'es que tu fais là ?

-Sasuke à activé le parchemin pour que je puisse vous retrouver.

-…tu …t'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit j'espère !

-Oh que si !

Asuka se tourna vers moi les joues toutes rouges dues à son embarras d'avoir dit pas que des choses gentilles à propos de sa marraine chérie, et regard de tueur activé.

Remarquant cette nouvelle expression sur le visage, Sakura et moi, ne purent retenir plus longtemps un petit rire complice.

-Tu m'en veux encore plus ?

-Comme te l'as dit sasuke, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu veux pas venir avec moi ?

-…et bien tout compte fait, je crois que t'as réussi à me convaincre de t'y accompagner.

-Pour de vrai ?

-De vrai de vrai répondit-elle simplement.

Il se débarrassa de moi comme d'un vieux mouchoir usagé pour aller faire un câlin pour le moins…expressif ? A sa marraine chérie –_c'est lui qui l'appelle comme ça hein !-_

-Il va falloir y aller !

-Il va comment papa ?

-Je pense qu'il va mieux maintenant. Tu viens ?

-…mh

Je le vis boitiller comme un vieux jusqu'à moi, feignant le naturel, Sakura me devança en demandant :

-Qu'es qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

-…ben…c'est en courant pour aller te faire un câlin je crois bien que je me suis foulé la cheville

Son air timide/apeuré, son rouge aux joues et aussi la cause de son léger handicap nous fit limite mourir devant cette scène attendrissante au possible.

-Allé monte sur mon dos on va voir ton papa !

-Ouais ! (joie non dissimulée)

En moins de deux, nous étions devant l'hôpital, puis dans la chambre de Naruto.

Depuis mon dernier passage, trois heures étaient passées et il semblait presque totalement rétabli. Il est vraiment pas croyable ce mec ! …et en plus…ben c'est le mien…(rouge)

Asuka qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'état dans le quel son père se trouvait sauta de mon dos **directement **sur le **ventre** de mon bien aimé, qui se plia en deux sous le choc.

-Papaaaaaaaaa !

Y'a pas à dire ils sont vraiment choux ces deux là…Je crois que je devrais les laisser un peu seuls.

Je commençais à m'éloigner petit à petit du lit lorsqu'une petite voix m'interpella à mon tour.

-Ben P'pa ? Tu restes pas avec nous?

-…

-Saaasssuuukkeeeee? (Naruto)

_Je viens de rêver ou bien…Asuka vient de m'appeler « P'pa » ? _

[…]

Vous venez d'être déconnecté du cerveau de Sasuke veuillez patienter…

Je sentis une petite main chaude me tirer de mon bug interne.

-Asuka ?

-Ui ?

-…

Naruto était visiblement mort…de rire à la vue de ma réaction, Asuka lui ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer et en fut contrarié, quant à moi j'étais totalement incapable de prononcer un mot de plus.

Mon cerveau semblait pourtant fonctionner –certes un peu trop vite- mais il fonctionnait.

Sans m'en rendre réellement compte, Asuka m'avait ramené au point de départ : à coté du lit de Naruto –toujours mort de rire…(ù_ù)- qui m'attira de plein fouet contre lui.

Je me retrouvais donc sur son lit d'hôpital, cramoisi comme pas possible. J'avais la tête sur son torse et mon corps tout entier collait son profil…ça me gênait pas plus que ça, je me sentais même plutôt bien. Comme si ma place avait toujours été ici.

Non ce qui me gênait, c'était surtout le fait qu' Asuka me regardait comme son père. Oui il se foutait de ma gueule visiblement. Mais je m'en désintéressa assez tôt en voyant Naruto sourire. Comme si cette journée avait juste était un mauvais souvenir !

Puis Asuka pris la même position que moi, mais de l'autre coté de Naruto…

Et si quelqu'un rentrait ?! (petit moment de stress Uchihesque)Je me demande pour quoi on allait passer ! On se croirait dans un remake d'un vieux navet où tous les personnages ont vaincu un méchant et qu'ils se retrouvent tous autour d'un feu de cheminée pour en rire (le feu de cheminée étant représenté par Naruto) …Mais je m'en moquais maintenant. Le plus important c'était que Naruto allait mieux, qu'on avait retrouvé Asuka à temps pour son réveil, que Sakura étaie rentrée presque imédiatement pour préparer ses affaires pour le départ et puis, qu'es que je me sentais bien maintenant.

-J'suis crevé…

-Chut…tais-toi et dors !

-Nh

Malgré les recommandations de mon amant, je leva ma tête pour voir la sienne…Il semblait bien lui aussi. Il était beau quand il dormait…Bon j'avoue, il est _souvent beau _(ceci est euphémisme mdr), mais quand il dort faudrait limite le peindre ! Ses petites paupières à longs cils de chameau fermées, son visage serin, calme, dépourvu de toute contraction de muscle, étaient sûrement le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse me faire. Je rougis à cette pensée guimauve même si c'était vrai. Et c'est ce moment que choisit mon Idiot pour ouvrir les yeux. En me voyant le regarder, il détourna la tête vers la fenêtre, il était rouge lui aussi.

-Naruto ?

-hum ?

Il daigna enfin tourner la tête vers moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Ces moments devenaient beaucoup trop rares à mon goût. Et si lui, ne se bougeait pas pour changer ça, je serais donc dans l'obligations d'y remédier moi-même. Asuka était encore endormi : heureusement, il avait le sommeil lourd. Naruto prit mon visage dans ses mains pour approfondir le baiser et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser son torse avec la main qui ne me servait pas d'appui, m'interdisant d'aller plus « loin » pour le bien de tous. Naruto repoussa mon visage à bout de souffle, puis attira sa tête dans mon cou.

-Sasuke…

-…oui ?

-Il y eut un problème…Ils ont pas pu me guérir totalement.

-Naruto ?!

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je risque pas de mourir tout de suite,…enfin, ça on sait pas encore…ça dépend comment mon corps va réagir.

-Qu'es qu'il s'est passé alors ?

-Ils ont du m'injecter un truc. J'étais plus vraiment conscient et ils ont du faire la piqûre sans trop savoir ce qui allait se passer. C'était environ une heure après ton départ, et je doute qu'ils aient trouvé le remède miracle aussi rapidement, mais comme mon état devenais de plus en plus critique, ils ont plus hésités. Heureusement.

Je regardais son bras perfusé de nombreux tuyaux, qui continuaient de se déverser dans son sang. Les médecins étaient en train de perfuser mon Naruto avec un produit dont ils ne connaissaient pas les effets, mais il n'y avait personne avec lui ?!

Ils vont m'entendre demain au boulot ! Ça va chauffer, et pas qu'un peu !…enfin, heureusement qu'ils avaient trouver un remède efficace pendant mon absence, je ne sais pas dans quel état il serait à cette heure-ci s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus !

Mais pour le moment je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de mon blond dans le cou. Il s'était endormi comme ça. Son bras perfusé était reposé sur Asuka et je le caressa du bout des doigts de peur de les réveiller. J'appréhendais les effets négatifs du traitement, puis je m'endormis à mon tour en me torturant l'esprit, dans ce nuage chaud et doux qu'était Naruto.

* * *

Auteur boulet : ça vous as plu ? = /…ou pas ?

Asuka : Moi ça va j'ai pas à me plaindre, ma « vengeance » à eut lieu, et je pars avec ma marraine chérie /// enfin t'aurais quand même pu éviter de me fouler la cheville…mais bon

Auteur boulet : Alors c'était ça ta vengeance ? …bon je vais pas me plaindre mais bon, c'est vrai que t'as bien choisi ton moment !

Asuka : Effectivement. J'avoue je suis un être diabolique MOUhahaHA

Sasu : C'est vraiment ton fils ? _(visiblement choqué)_

Naru : C'est mon fils…c'est aussi celui d'Ino en même temps alors faut pas s'étonner !

Sasu : Au fait ! Bon anniversaire !

Auteur boulet : huh ? mais c'est pas mon anniversaire.

Naru : Nan mais 20 reviews ça se fête !

Auteur boulet : bouuhouhouuu vous êtes trop choux !! ///

Asuka : Alors ? tu vas faire quoi pour fêter ça ? _(non sans une étincelle dans les yeux)_

Auteur boulet : Heu je vais refaire ma page perso ? _(je sais c'est pourri, mais apparement il y a des gens qui la lisent alors…)_

Naru/Sasu/Asu : C'est tooout ? _(décus)_

Auteur boulet :Hmm et bien j'ai pensé à autre chose aussi, mais je sais pas si je dois le dire, ça pourrait gâcher le suspense déjà inexistant._ (huhuhu)_

Sasu : Alors un indice peut-être ?

Auteur boulet : ça aura un rapport avec les effets secondaires du traitement de ton blondinet…

Naru : Je la sens mal celle-là

Auteur boulet : Au ça oui tu peux la sentir mal ! MouhAHahAaaa _(ceci était un rire sadique raté)_


	11. Chapter 11

Désolée, Désolée, Désolée, Désolée, Désolée,… Désolée !!!! j'ai pas vu le temps passer en écrivant et en fait, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, de part son importance : il fallait trouver un symptôme pour Naruto, annoncer …et puis je vous le direz pas en fait ! vous avez cas lire pour savoir ! NA !

**Et attendant, je réitère mes plus plates excuses en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira , sur ce : bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !!! **

**Chapitre XI**

**Imprévu sur…Imprévu pas prévu.**

-Debout !

-…nh..

-Allez !Allez ! Plus vite que ça !

-Attends…

-Non ! DEBOUT ! ET MAINTENANT !

J'étais pourtant toujours sur mon petit nuage et je ne comptais pas en redescendre d'aussi tôt Si Naruto dormait encore, il était hors de question que je me réveille.

Dans le doute, j'ouvris un œil…Constata qu' Asuka n'étais plus là. Puis un autre pour voir qui m'adressait la parole.

-Qu'es qu'il y'a ? Qu'es que tu fais à la maison ?

-Sasuke ! Vous êtes pas à la maison là ! Vous êtes à l'hosto !

-Et qu'es que tu fais là à cette heure au juste ?

-Raaaah Mais c'est pas vrai ?! J'aurais du me rappeler que t'avais deux de tens' le matin!

-Sakura.

-C'est aujourd'hui que les réfugiés doivent partir ! J'ai déjà préparé les affaires d'Asuka avec lui parce que je me doutais bien qu'avec ce qui c'était passé hier vous aurez oublié!

-T'es vraiment un ange alors ?

-Hm ! Faut croire ! Allé maintenant debout ! Y'a plusieurs médecins qui sont déjà rentrés et comme ils osaient pas vous réveiller, ils ont pas pus finir les analyses de Naruto . Résultat ? C'est moi qui m'y colle !

-…Tu veux dire que des personnes autres que toi nous ont vus… « comme ça » ?

-Hum.

-C'est pas possible ?!

-Et ben on est pas dans la me*** !

-Merci Naruto pour ce constat, tu peux te rendormir s'il te plait ?

Effectivement, on était mal. Personne n'était réellement au courant pour nous deux, du moins à part Sakura qui avait été mise au courant par Naruto, je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. En tout cas pas tout de suite, et encore moins comme ça !

J'aurais voulu (être un artiiiiste ! oups dsl -_-') que tout ce passe dans les « règles de l'art » si on peut dire. J'avais imaginé un petit repas entre potes, un barbecue ? Enfin bref ! Un repas avec pas mal d'apéros quoi, et pis c'est seulement là qu'on leur aurait dit.

Mais avec tout ce qui c'est passé ces derniers temps…ça compliquait les choses. La mort d'Ino et d'Hidan, ça donne pas envie de faire une beuverie. Les problèmes qu'a eut Naruto avec l'alcool ôtais toutes les chances d'avoir des amis alcoolisés et donc plus réceptifs, d'autant plus que Naruto est à l'hôpital et pour finir je pense pas qu'inviter ses amis pour leur annoncer ce genre de nouvelle soit vraiment adéquat avec un gamin à la maison…ça pourrait devenir dangereusement violent…On verra ça plus tard de toute façon.

-Au fait, il est où Asuka ?

-Il est chez moi. Il doit être en train de regarder la télévision à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je peux aller le rejoindre, le temps que tu t'occupes de mon boulet ?

-Bien sûr ! Fais comme chez toi ! De toute façon Kakashi est pas encore rentré.

-Ok. Bon ben à tout à l'heure alors ?

-Hum. Tiens ! (lance) Les clefs !

Sur ces mots je partis le rejoindre.

Quand j'entra, Asuka étais effectivement devant la télé, allongé sur le canapé il regardait une parodie des « feux de l'amour » : « Le cœur à ses raisons. » Je m'adossa contre le mur et le regardais de loin, le plus discrètement possible.

-Je savais pas que tu regardais ce genre d'émissions.

-(sursaute) Je…heu. C'est pas ce que tu crois hein ! J'étais entrain de zapper et pis je suis tombé sur ce truc !…et heu ? Qu'es que tu fais là au juste ?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais c'est tout. Je t'ai fait peur ?!

-Non, absolument pas !

-Si tu le dis !…

-Comment vas papa ?

-Il à l'air d'aller un peu mieux. Les médecins vont faire quelques analyses et il pourra sortir après ça. Mais c'est plutôt pour toi que je me fais du souci maintenant .

-Ah oui ?

-(S'assois à coté de Asuka) oui. Je pense que tu sais que c'est aujourd'hui que vous partez. Et je me suis demandé si ça allais.

-Ben…C'est à dire que…Je sais pas si ça va bien se passer finalement…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Sakura va t'accompagner non ?

-Justement ! Je saurais pas la protéger ! T'imagines s'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Une embuscade par exemple !

-Sakura est une grande fille. Elle saura se défendre toute seule.

-Ça j'en doute pas, mais si je suis là et que je fais mon boulet, elle sera sûrement déconcentrée…

-…Je pense avoir une idée ! Si vous preniez Orochimaru avec vous ?

-Orochimaru ?

-Oui ! Le chien de Naruto. Il est super entraîné et il est tellement moche qu'il ferait peur à n'importe qui !

-C'est vrai qu'il est laid…Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il l'a pris !

-C'est pas lui qui l'as choisi, c'est moi qui lui aie offert pour son anniversaire. Il allait se faire « piquer » et je savais pas quoi lui acheter, je lui ait pris lui faisant croire que je le trouvais beau….C'était assez drôle d'ailleurs !

-…dit !,mon père ?…Il a toujours été un crétin ?

-Du début et sûrement jusqu'à la fin. Je suis désolé Asuka, mais sa ne changeras plus : son cas est totalement désespéré !

-Pourquoi t'es avec lui alors ?!

-L'amour a ses raison, que la raison n'explique pas… (un peu rouge)

-Nan, mais plus sérieusement ?

-…ben je sais pas trop en fait. Ça a toujours été comme ça.

-Alors tu l'aimes parce qu'il est nul ?!

-J'avoue que ton père est pas quelqu'un de très « fut-fut » mais c'est quelqu'un de bien ! Sans trop rentrer dans les détails, …c'est une personne…spéciale ? Il a un caractère que tu ne trouveras jamais ailleurs. C'est quelqu'un de généreux, plutôt drôle –quand il réfléchit bien à se qu'il va dire -, tenace quand quelque chose lui tien à cœur…et puis il a cette double personnalité. Son côté bestial et effrayant quand il tue quelqu'un de sang froid, et de l'autre il y a celui qui s'occupe toujours des autres…fin' c'est un mec bien quoi ! Tu devrais en être fier.

-Mais je le suis !

-Et ben tant mieux alors ! (Ebouriffe les cheveux d' Asuka en se levant du canapé)Bon ! Maintenant il faut aller préparer Orochimaru si tu veux qu'il vous accompagne !

-Ouep' !

Nous-nous levions pour nous diriger vers la sortie, lorsqu'un « pouf » bien distinct se fit entendre, suivi d'un petit brouillard jaunâtre qui se dissipas assez vite pour qu' Asuka ne s'en rende compte de rien. Ça me disait quelque chose…mais je ne m'en souvenais plus…Barf' ! C'est sûrement rien de bien important !

L'équipe d'escorte allait bientôt partir. Les femmes enlaçaient leurs maris, les enfants leurs pères avant le départ. Beaucoup de gens pleuraient. Mais en personnes étrangères à tous les sentiments qu'on peut éprouver en ce moment, Naruto et Asuka étaient mort de rire. Visiblement ils n'en avaient rien à battre de se qui se passait en ce moment, mais en les connaissant on pouvait savoir que quand Naruto agissait comme ça à un moment pareil, c'était pour montrer à son fils que ce n'était « rien ». Juste un passage de séparation…Une sorte de vacances ou le départ de son fils en colo.

Quant Asuka, il rigolait mais on voyait bien que ce n'était pas totalement naturel. Son rire sonnait un peu faux-quoi que convaincant pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais entendu avoir un fou rire-, son corps était un peu crispé…mais surtout parce que la vanne de Naruto était tellement pourrie qu'il était absolument impossible d'en rigoler.

Il veut bien faire, faire passer le message à son père que tout se passera bien pour lui, qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'inquiète pour lui mais plutôt pour lui-même…

Alors que tout ça c'est faux. Ce n'est pas rien. C'est la première fois depuis la « création » de Konoha que l'on doit faire évacuer des personnes. C'est la première fois que l'Académie à été détruite. Ils en rigolent maintenant, mais on voit que chaque personne ici ne va pas bien. Parce que oui, rien ne va bien en ce moment. Etre obligé de se séparer de ses proches à un moment aussi difficile, c'est pas normal et ça fait peur.

Et puis au milieu de ce monde qui va pas bien il y a eux. Ces deux crétins qui font comme si de rien n'était pour faire bonne impression au lieu de se dire ce qu'ils ont réellement sur le cœur. Ils font comme s'ils se revoyaient demain, alors que rien n'est moins sûr maintenant.

Une grosse voix se fait entendre, plus élevée que les autres. Elle informe que tout va bientôt commencer. Les départs d'un côté, la guerre de l'autre. Naruto enlace une dernière fois son fils, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'ils craquent. Fidèles à eux-même ils pleurent au même moment. L'un serrant son fils du plus fort possible et l'autre s'y agrippant comme il peut en essayant de retenir les larmes qui coulent malgré eux.

Sakura est à côté de moi et je sens sa tension monter. Elle me la transmet sans même le savoir. Elle voulait tellement venger son amie…mais elle se doit de protéger son fils à sa place. Et ça la pourrit de devoir tenir un tel engagement. Elle doit protéger ce qu'Ino avait de plus précieux au monde.

Cette peur je l'ai déjà ressentie plusieurs fois, lorsque je l'opérait. Savoir que sa vie était entre mes mains en sachant que son fils l'attendait, et lorsqu'elle nous l'a confié…. Et ça me fait mal aussi de devoir lui faire subir ça à son tour, mais elle est la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Ça commence à bouger autour de nous. Les dernières embrassades, les derniers messages fusent dans tous les sens en les voyant disparaître derrière la grosse porte de bois.

De loin on peut voir que Sakura porte Asuka dans ses bras, ils disparaissent comme une image qui rétrécit jusqu'à plus rien, laissant juste un creux dans les poitrines de ceux qui sont restés.

Ça fait maintenant vingt minutes qu'ils sont partis. Les futurs guerriers ont préféré repartir dans leurs maisons vides. Mais pas Naruto. Il est là, les bras ballants, le regard dans le vide, vide comme son cœur. Je m'approche de lui. Doucement. Puis le prends dans mes bras pour lui monter que moi je suis là et que je ne partirais pas.

Je suis derrière lui, mes bras sont autour de ses épaules et je le serre contre ma poitrine. Ses mains tremblantes remontent sur mes avants bras et ils les caressent en laissant aller sa tête en arrière contre mon épaule. Ça me chatouille le cou et ça me rassure qu'il réagisse encore un peu. La nuit commence à tomber et l'air se refroidit.

-Naruto, ils sont partis. Il va falloir rentrer maintenant.

-hm. Je sais. Mais je suis bien là.

-Moi aussi. Mais t'es pas totalement remis et il faut que tu te reposes c'était la condition pour que tu sortes de l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

-Hm. T'as raison.

-Allez viens.

Je déposa un petit bisou sur sa tête, puis lâcha mon étreinte, lentement. Je lui pris la main et le tira vers la maison. Il semblait tellement bizarre. Il n'est jamais triste normalement, d'habitude, c'est moi qui le suis à sa place. Ça a toujours été comme ça, j'ai toujours été triste pour deux. Et le voir aussi bizarre et ben ça me rend bizarre à mon tour.

Arrivés à la maison, tout était aussi calme que le long du chemin.

-Tu peux prendre ta douche pendant que je prépare à manger.

-Merci., mais j'ai pas faim ce soir. Je vais prendre ma douche et je vais au dodo.

-Comme tu veux . Mais demain t'as pas intérêt à me refaire le même coup ! Je vais pas insister ce soir, mais demain tu manges point barre !

-Hm.

Il commença à partir en traînant des pieds. Ça me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça. Un petit reniflement de sa part attira mon intention.

-Naruto ?

-Mh ?

-Regardes moi pour voir ?

-Non c'est pas la peine.

-Naruto…

Je m'approcha de lui, puis, posa une main sur son épaule à fin de le retourner et de voir son visage de face.

Et effectivement il était en train de pleurer. Je ne pu résister à la tentation de le serre à nouveau contre moi. Sa petite bouille d'ange déchu, ses petites larmes sur ses joues rouges le rendaient tellement vulnérable qu'on aurait pu le traiter de criminel !

Je le serrais contre moi et il fit de même avec moi. Sa tête était à nouveau dans mon cou et je sentais quelques larmes couler sur mon t-shirt. Je passa ma main dans ses cheveux puis remonta son visage en attirant son menton vers le mien et enfin pouvoir l'embrasser.

C'était fort et à la fois timide. Cette sensation que j'ai quand je l'embrasse est presque aussi bonne que le nirvana. Quand il m'embrasse c'est différent, c'est un départ plus doux qui me fait monter au paradis progressivement. Je n'ai pas la même maîtrise de moi-même, quand je l'embrasse, je ne peux pas me retenir et je ne sais pas faire durer le plaisir, mais c'est tout aussi bon à la fin. J'étais au portes du paradis lorsqu'il sépara nos lèvres

-Naruto ? Qu'es qu'il y a ? Tes vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

-….

-Je sais que c'est un peu…spécial comme journée, mais ils reviendront !

-Je sais. Mais j'en peux plus de toutes ses tuiles qui nous tombent dessus. Tout s'enchaîne trop vite. J'ai plus le temps de respirer et d'être à nouveau…normal.

-C'est dur je m'en doutes. Mais se sera bientôt fini. Tout va s'arranger avec les nouvelles troupes qui arriverons demain …et ça ira mieux.

-…Pas assez vite pour moi… Fais-moi tout oublier.

-…

-Je t'en supplie ! Je tiendrais pas longtemps dans cet état

-…

-Je sais que c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on demande, mais j'avais osé pensé qu'un Uchiha avait toujours réponse à tout. Désolé….

Il retira sa tête, puis fit mine de partir. Il me fallut un temps de réaction de deux secondes pour le tirer par la main et le faire cogner contre mon corps pour l'embrasser violemment. Il me répondit sans broncher.

Comme à chaque fois dans ces moment, la maison était calme, mais ça m'importait peu. Ce qui comptait c'était Naruto. Il avait besoin de moi, et je comptais bien l'aider.

-ça te va comme solution ?

-…Je sais pas…réessaies pour voir ?

Comme demandé je replongea la tête la première pour le trouver. Apparemment ma solution semblait lui plaire. Il me répondait sans aucune timidité et j'avoue que ça me plaisait à moi aussi. Je mettais peut-être un peu trop de cœur à l'ouvrage…et si sa continuait, on savait tous les deux où on finirait.

-Naruto…je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça maintenant…

-hn…tu peux pas me faire ça.

-T'es à peine remis !

-Te fous pas de moi tu veux ?!

Il avança son visage orné d'un sourire carnassier plus près du mien, puis, plus violemment, essaya de me mordre la bouche ! (choqué) Heureusement pour moi que j'avais des réflexes et que je pu me retirer avant d'être…défiguré !

Je tenais ses deux poignets dans mes mains et il me regardait avec un regard pas très…catho, et rempli de sous-entendus. Un rire lui échappa. Mais pas le-petit-rire-trop-choupinou-qui-nous-fait-tous(tes)-craquer ! Non, non il s'agissait plutôt un rire qui allait parfaitement avec la panoplie regard pervers, et sourire carnassier si vous voyez le genre ... Un frisson m'échappa. J'étais effrayé de le voir dans cet état…mais aussi…ben parce que ça me faisait de l'effet…(honteux). Son rire sadique s'amplifiait, et je me demandais comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout, depuis le départ il se marrait et ne prenait pas sa respiration.

Non me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu m'auras pas !

-Ah oui ? Tu veux parier ?!

-Hein ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent mon sasu-chan !

-Huh ? de…de quoi tu me parles là !

-Hm…quoi-que…si tu veux pas te laisser faire pour que je t'aie…C'est parce-que TU veux m'avoir ?

De quoi ça s'agit ? Bon je vais faire mine pas avoir compris son sous-entendu, il est pas dans son état normal là !

-Je te dis que suis tout à fait normal là !

Non, effectivement il est pas dans son état normal ! Depuis quand il peut lire dans mes pensées cette abrutit ? Il est vraiment flippant !

-Premièrement, je lis pas dans tes pensées, et deuxièmement JE SUIS PAS UN ABRUTIT ! O.K ?!

-Le…le prends pas comme ça…mais heu comment tu fais pour savoir ce que je pense…si tu lis pas dans mes pensées ?

-Une simple connexion haut débit avec le cerveau de mon chéri me suffit !

-Nan, mais plus sérieusement Naruto ?

-Je sais pas. J'arrive à le voir sur ton visage avec tes petites expressions. Tu savais pas que pour chaque mot t'avais un truc sur ta tronche qui bouge ?

-Genre quoi ?

-Ben…genre quand tu dis « genre » et ben t'as le sourcil droit qui se surélève, et quand t'as dit « quoi » ton deuxième sourcil à suivit le droit. C'est aussi simple que ça, et à chaque mot, ton visage se transforme au millimètre prés.

-…waw

-T'inquiètes, ça m'a pas été inné, ça fait un bout de temps que je t'observe, c'est tout.

-…

-Mais là n'est pas la question ! Alors comme ça tu veux pas te laisser faire ??

-Naruto commence pas parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais finir !

-Et si je veux que tu finisses ? Il m'arrivera quoi ?

-Tu m'auras pas comme ça ! Je tiens pas à donner des explications sur l'état dans le quel tu seras demain à Tsunade ! Alors le débat est clos !

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois mon coco !

Je le poussa sans trop de force ni conviction, j'étais un peu dég' ( quel doux euphémisme !) de passer à coté d'une occasion pareille. C'est certainement pas tous les jours que mon idiot de blondinet me proposera d'être Seme, mais bon ! Je veux avoir la conscience tranquille et aller au paradis donc je remet ça à plus tard…y' a intérêt !

-Je te fais plus d'effet c'est ça ?

-…naruto ? Comment peux tu penser un truc pareil ?!

-Je te fais des avances plus ou moins discrètes et tu me repousses…Tu m'as trompé pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital c'est ça ?!

-HEIN ??

-Je le savais ! L'Uchiha avec un idiot comme moi ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! T'es vraiment horrible de m'avoir fait un truc pareil !

-mais !

-ET ENCORE ! S'il n'y avait que moi dans cette histoire ! Mais non ! Il y'a aussi Asuka ! T'y as pensé pendant que tu t'envoyais en l'air au moins ?

-Naruto !

-C'est qui ?…C'est peut-être Lee tiens ! Avec toutes les avances qu'il t'as fait celui-là ça m'étonnerais même pas !…au et puis remarques ! C'est peut-être une meuf' ! Mais t'en fais pas je vais vous laisser tranquilles !

-…

-Alors ce que t'as dit à Asuka c'était faux ?! Comme quoi je suis une personne spéciale ?! Et…

-TU VAS M'ECOUTER OUI ??

-…

Je m'étais rapproché de lui et l'avais pris dans mes bras pour le serrer contre moi. Il était en train de pleurer, ça il n'y avait aucun doute ! Il tremblait comme une feuille, ses deux petites mains s'agrippèrent à mon T-shirt et sa tête dans mon cou qui me chatouillait en étaient la preuve. C'est affreux comme ça peut me faire mal de le voir dans cet état ! Un Kounaï planté en plein cœur m'aurait fait sûrement moins souffrir !

-Alors comme ça tu m'as espionné quand j'étais avec Asuka?

-…

-Je me disais aussi que le petit nuage jaune c'était un de tes clones…

-…

-Ce que j'avais dit…Je le pensais sincèrement tu sais ? (plus rouge tu meurs)

Il releva sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens en reniflant. Il est trop chou quand il a les larmes aux yeux, on dirait un vrai gamin. J'avança mon visage du sien pour poser mon front sur le sien et enfin l'embrasser…puis il me repoussa fébrilement et me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

-Naruto ?

-Tu peux me le redire en face ?

-Te dire quoi ?

-Ce que tu as dit à Asuka. Je voudrais être sûr que tu mentais pas.

-Jaloux ?

-Non. Possessif sur les bords.

Un petit rire m'échappa à cette remarque qui, depuis que nous sortions ensemble ne m'avait pas frappé l'esprit.

-Je suis pas sur de pouvoir te dire exactement la même chose…

-Vas-y. Je veux t'entendre me le dire. S'il te plait…

-T'as pas intérêt à te foutre de moi sinon je te préviens je me casse !

-Je vois pas où est le mal de dire ça.

-Je dois te rappeler que je suis un Uchiha ou bien tu t'en souviens ?

-Mh effectivement. Bon je te le promets alors.

On était toujours au milieu du couloir. Lui dans mes bras qui me regardait avec ses petits yeux d'enfants, et moi rouge comme jamais. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sentais mal celle-là. VRAIMENT très mal ! L'espace d'un instant j'imaginais mon père qui me regardait de là où il était…il devait pas être très fier de son fils. Je me lança dans ma déclaration avant de perdre le peu de confiance qu'il me restait. Mon cœur battait affreusement vite et je sentais celui de Naruto contre ma propre poitrine faire de même, tous les deux rouges comme pas possible : On a vraiment l'air de deux idiots finis comme ça…

-…Bon : Je me lance !

-Oui bon ça va maintenant ! Vas-y !

-Si tu m'interromps encore je te dirai rien et c'est tout ! (rouge)

-…

-…Je sais pas trop par où commencer…

-…

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit au par avant. T'es quel qu'un de…vraiment spécial pour moi. J'ai toujours eut l'impression que t'étais là pour moi, et que moi, je serais toujours prêt à tout pour toi. Tu as toujours été ma force et à la fois mon point faible...J'ai mis un temps fou à me rendre compte que…ben je t'aimais plus…d'amour que comme un pote. C'est ton petit air innocent qui m'as fait craquer. Ce petit coté paumé que tu ne montrais à personne, et puis quand je venais chez toi après mes disputes avec Sakura tu m'as toujours aidé.

-…

-T'as faillit me tuer plusieurs fois en fait. Mais pour une fois je te parle pas des entraînements, mais de la première fois où tu m'as dit ce que tu …ressentais pour moi. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Tous les soirs quand tu dors à coté de moi je me repasse ce petit moment où on a… « pété un câble » et qu'on s'est enfin « lâchés ». On était chez toi et tu m'avais ramassé de ma mauvaise chute…tu t'en souviens ?

-…(détourne un peu le regard et devient encore plus rouge)

--apparemment oui, il s'en souviens.- Quand je m'étais réveillé et que je t'ai vu à coté de moi. Puis tu t'étais approché de moi et tu m'avais séré dans tes bras alors que je m'interdisais de pleurer, tu m'as fait rendre les armes sans t'en rende compte. Et c'est là qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois. C'est la première fois où j'ai cru mourir. La deuxième ? C'était le lendemain. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et que ça faisait dix ans que tu m'attendais, la troisième, quand tu as disparu après ça. La quatrième quand tu es venu me chercher après mon accident. Il y'a aussi eut notre première fois que je n'oublierais pas. La plus récente étais lorsque tu t'es évanoui et que tu as été admis à l'hôpital pour la première fois de ta vie.

A vrai dire, je me souviens de toutes ces fois. Et pour rien au monde. Absolument rien. Je n'irais avec personne d'autre que toi de ma vie. Parce que maintenant que je le suis, je pourrais plus partir…fin' tu comprends voilà (rouge)

Depuis le début de ma tirade je ne le regardais pas dans les yeux. J'avais trop peur de m'arrêter en plein discours en le regardant. Ce n'est donc qu'à la fin que je baissa mes yeux sur lui…pour le voir dans mes bras…en train de…pleurer ?

-Hey ! Faut pas se mettre dans des états pareils tu sais ?

-T'en as pas marre d'être avec un boulet comme moi alors ?!

-Pour rien au monde j'échangerais ma place ! baka.

J'en revenais pas d'être passé en mode gros déballage de vie aussi facilement. Je le serra encore contre moi puis il sortit la tête de sa cachette pour m'attraper pas la nuque et m'embrasser violemment. Je ne pus résister à la tentation de le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui et d'approfondir son baiser. Je plaça mes mains autour de sa tête pour débarquer violemment sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche me répondait avec empressement, puis , soudainement il se stoppa.

J'ouvris les yeux et tomba sur sa trombine complètement…changée. Ses yeux étaient vides et regardaient dans le vague derrière mon dos. Je me retourna pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir…et n'y vit rien. Quand je me retourna à nouveau pour le regarder, il avait….disparu ? Complètement volatilisé. Je crus d'abord à un enlèvement –après tout on est bien en période de guerre non ?- mais cette idée ne fit que traverser rapidement mon esprit en entendant le claquement bien connu de mon frigidaire lorsqu'il se fermait. J'accouru donc dans la cuisine et y aperçut mon blondinet un verre de lait dans la main, en train de boire comme si de rien était le liquide en me regardant avec une sorte d'interrogation dans le regard.

C'était plutôt à moi de tirer cette tronche non?!

-Qu'es que tu fous ?

-Ben, je bois du lait, ça se voit pas ?!

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler alors ne joue pas les innocents tu veux ?!

-Sasuke ?

-…Pourquoi l'envie soudaine de boire du lait t'as prit ?

-…

-…

-Qu'es que je fais là ?

-Commence pas à jouer les déficient mentaux, tu le fais déjà assez bien comme ça.

-Huh ? Mais je te jure ! Je sais pas se que je fous là !…et…et Pourquoi je suis en train de boire du lait hein ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai posé la question à l'instant.

-Je me rappelle de rien ! je te promet ! (en commençant à paniquer et les larmes au bords des yeux)

-…ça…ça doit être la fatigue t'inquiètes pas !

Je m'avança doucement vers lui pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Et chose inhabituelle, il s'empara de mon cou pour pouvoir me grimper dessus à fin que je le porte jusqu'à la chambre. Comme un petit chimpanzé, mais en version « blond aux yeux bleus pleins de larmes » et donc du coup beaucoup plus mignon à mes yeux.

Je l'installa à contre cœur dans mon lit et m'installa à ses cotés. Puis il s'endormi instantanément avant de dire, plongé dans un sommeil profond :

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon Ange…

Et moi, pour seule réponse un:

-abrutit

à peine murmuré pour ne pas le réveiller, les joues un peu rouges certes, mais quand même heureux d'avoir pu l'entendre.

C'est avec un peu d'angoisse en repensant à l'état de Naruto que je parvint à m'endormir difficilement…on verra ça demain après tout !

Auteur boulet : (en plein pose de soumission, les genoux par terre et tout le tralala –ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes je précise-)Encore une fois je suis vraiment, VRAIMENT désolée de poster que maintenant, mais j'arrivais pas trop à écrire ce chapitre. Je vous promets de me rattraper pour les prochains. !!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée de publier que maintenant ! Mais entre les bugs, la flemme, mon nouvel ordi et j'en passe ! j'ai eut énormément de mal à finir ce chapitre !

Plus je mettais du temps à l'écrire, plus je me disais qu'il fallait qu'il soit bien…j'ai fait de mon mieux, mais bon …c'est à vous de juger! (c'est aussi pour ça **qu'il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre ! /!\** )

Merci d'être encore là pour me lire !

Et **bonne lecture à tous et à toutes** !

**Chapitre XII**

**Préparation aux affrontements et petits quiproquos … **

J'eus droit à un réveil tout à fait ordinaire. Par contre, j'avais encore un restant de boule d'angoisse dans le ventre à propos du « trou de mémoire » que Naruto m'avait fait hier.

Il était pourtant là, à coté de moi, bavant plus que tranquillement sur son oreiller. Je n'entendais que le son de sa respiration, totalement sereine, comme si ce qui lui était arrivé hier n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le genre de cauchemars que je faisais avant d'être plus…proche de lui, mais qu'il avait réussi à me faire oublier sans même s'en rendre compte.

J'avais mal dormi. Heureusement qu'a mon réveil il était là …de toute façon je me voyais mal courir de si bonne heure pour chercher mon Amnésique (que j'espère occasionnel) dans tout Konoha !

J'adore me réveiller à ses cotés. Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu aussi mignon que pendant son sommeil…du moins si on enlève son haleine matinale (que je vais mettre sous le compte du verre de lait d'hier)…enfin bon ! Ça fait aussi partit de son charme naturel. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut avoir une tête pareille au réveil alors qu'en plus, on s'est couché tard !

Si vous prenez Sakura par exemple ! (très bon exemple d'ailleurs !). Sakura au réveil est tout à fait méconnaissable ! Tout d'abord parce qu'elle a beau essayer de se démaquiller le soir, le matin on voit d'énormes traces noires sous ses yeux ce qui accentue ses cernes en un petit « effet panda »…totalement raté.

J'ai également remarqué que depuis que je suis avec Naruto, je n'ai plus aussi chaud quand je rentre dans mon lit. C'est vrai qu'avec elle je crevais toujours de chaud. En fait, elle poussait toujours les couvertures sur moi et qu'à force ça m'étouffait. Naruto, lui, il m'étouffe de sa chaleur corporelle en se collant sans le savoir à moi pendant son sommeil : c'est vachement plus agréable et ça, je sais que je n'en aurais jamais assez.

Je tourna la tête vers lui pour l'observer un petit peu. M'accordant encore quelques minutes de repos total avant de devoir m'attaquer à la rude journée que Tsunade-baba nous avait concoctés.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour ! Tsunade a préparée plusieurs équipes pour se répartir le travail accumulé de ces derniers jours.

Naruto a été muté dans l'équipe « Académie », il sera avec Yamato et encore d'autres villageois utiles pour la reconstruire. Tsunade jugeant bon d'avoir les centaines de petites mains supplémentaires de ses clones à sa disposition.

Quant à moi, je suis logé à l'enseigne de médecin de terrain et dans l'équipe « protection », qui, comme son nom l'indique (enfin le sous entends du moins), consiste à reconstruire et fortifier les défenses de Konoha.

J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré de devoir laisser travailler Naruto loin de moi (et pas que pour des raisons d'ordre personnel bien sur). Disons surtout que s'il lui reprenait la légère et au combien merveilleuse idée de nous refaire son petit speech d'amnésique, j'aurais jugé bon de l'avoir à mes cotés. Rien que de penser à l'idée qu'il refasse une mini crise sur un escabeau me rend malade.

Mais bon ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix ! Les équipes ont été faites à l'avance pour éviter ce genre de désistements et j'avais approuvé. Et puis je ne vais pas passer une si mauvaise journée que ça puisque je vais revoir Itachi aujourd'hui. Il est lui aussi affecté à la même équipe que moi. Tsunade nous à dit que nos compétences dans des illusions s'avéreraient utiles pour ralentir les attaques ennemies, voir, dans le meilleur des cas, les arrêter. Donc oui, je vais passer une journée… « Potable » on va dire.

J'ai toujours aimé créer des illusions et rendre fou les gens, ça a toujours été une passion chez les Uchiha. Enfin du moins pour mon frère et moi, parce que mes parents, ben j'en sais rien à vrai dire. Ça va me rappeler pleins de souvenirs de travailler avec Itachi…Et puis, il m'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis la mort d'Ino. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant pour Asuka !

Rectification faite, je vais passer une journée pourrie ! Mais va quand même falloir que je me lève sinon je vais arriver en retard à la réunion prévue ce matin. Pfff…

C'est donc avec un entrain non dissimulé que je m'échappa de mon petit nuage de douceur pour reprendre les dures lois de la vie.

-Nhh?

-rendors-toi !

-Sasuke?

-J'ai dit rendors-toi, alors tu dors et t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre !

A peine cette phrase prononcée que je sens deux petits bras chauds encercler ma taille pour me faire tomber en arrière, sur le propriétaire de ses bras. A peine étalé sur le lit que je reçois des milliers de baisers papillons dans cou. Il est pas possible ce mec ! C'est déjà assez difficile de devoir partir il faut qu'il en rajoute une couche !

- Restes encore un peuuu !

-Naruto, tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le temps !

-Et toi tu sais très bien que tu vas me manquer toute la journée, alors reste encore un peu !

-…C'est…c'est gentil, mais si j'arrive en retard je vais me faire passer un savon par Tsunade et Itachi

-! Itachi sera là aussi ?

-Nh

-Je veux le voiiir !

-…d'accord, mais à une seule condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Attends-moi là je vais chercher de quoi écrire.

-Hein ?

Je m'extirpa donc de son étreinte, non sans regrets, pour chercher une feuille, un stylo et commença à écrire dans la cuisine, quand je sentis ses bras me serrer à nouveau contre son torse.

-T'as vraiment besoin de ça ?

-Avec toi ?... Je suis obligé de te répondre ou tu vas trouver tout seul la solution !

Je lui tendis donc la feuille rédigée dans l'intention qu'il la lise avec attention et qu'enfin, il la signe…Il commence à lire, c'est un bon début. Apparemment il à l'air d'aimer mes petites réflexions sur son comportement : il rigole. Je vais lui tendre le stylo avant qu'il n'arrive à la fin et qu'il refuse.

-Quouah ?

Trop tard, je crois que c'est râpé … en même temps, je ne savais pas qu'il lirait aussi vite !

- Itachi n'est pas encore au courant pour Asuka ? Tu rigoles là ?

-Et…ben c'est à dire que j'ai…omis de lui dire?

-Comment t'as pu faire un truc pareil ?

- Ben…je ne savais pas comment lui dire…

-Mais rassure-moi, Itachi c'est bien ton frère non ? Il fait bien partit de ta famille non ?

-…écoutes, je ne savais pas comment lui en parler. Et puis il est peut être déjà au courant avec tous les ragots qui traînent sur nous !

-Alors là je n'espère pas pour toi ! Il va être furax ! A tous les coups il ne va pas aimer de pas avoir était au courant LE premier !

-Je t'en supplie fait ça pour moi !

-Mais ce n'est pas à moi de mettre au courant bordel ! Il fait partit de TA famille !

-Ok, alors si tu le fais pas, j'irais le voir sans toi et je lui dirais que tu ne le considère pas comme un membre de TA propre famille, je retiens !

- Tu…tu ne ferais pas ça quand même ?

-Et pourquoi ? Après tout, tu m'as bien menti sur le fait qu'Asuka était ton vrai fils ! Et puis comme tu me le dis si bien, à sa famille, on dit tout non ? Dommage pour toi que tu ne nous considère pas encore comme ta famille…vraiment dommage.

-ça…ça n'a aucun rapport ça !

-Peut-être pour toi, mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine de savoir qu tu me faisais pas confiance! (Air faussement blessé).

-…Je…désolé. Mais tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça !

-très bien, j'irais sans toi, alors maintenant lâche-moi, j'ai une douche à prendre !

-…

-…

-…OK! C'est bon !

-Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux !

J'ai vraiment de la chance qu'il adore mon frère à ce point, sinon il me l'aurait très certainement faite à l'envers ! Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une douche à prendre moi !…Je me demande comment il va se débrouiller avec Itachi … ça va finalement être une bonne journée !

Nos douches prises, nos petits déjeunés avalés avec une rapidité foudroyante, nous voilà dans la rue en direction de la salle de réunion. Tout était calme, ce qui ne ressemble pas à Naruto, donc soit il est en train de bouder, soit il me refait le coup du gars amnésique…

-Naruto ? Ça va ?

-…

-OH ! JE TE PARLE LA !

-Hein ? Ah oui désolé je pensais à autre chose excuse-moi.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-T'es sûr de vouloir savoir ? !... Naaaan vaut mieux pas que tu saches en fait ! (part dans son délire tout seul, en se léchant les lèvres)

-Nan mais je te parle sérieusement là.

-Roh c'est bon ! … Je me demandais juste comment j'allais faire pour parler avec Itachi. C'est tout.

-T'as pas intérêt à te défiler ok ?

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai déjà ma petite idée derrière la tête !

-Justement, là il y a de quoi s'inquiéter ! Ah ! Et le but de cette conversation est de lui expliquer pour Asuka, et non pas de faire une boulette made in Uzumaki et déclencher une énième guerre avec ce qui reste du clan Uchiha.

-Mh de toute façon je suis sur que tu vas apprécier.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens mal maintenant. Nous rentrâmes donc dans le bâtiment à la recherche de la salle escomptée : j'ai nommé le bureau de Tsunade.

* Toc/Toc *

-Entrez !

-Bonjour Hokage-sama.

-Comme d'habitude, les Uchiha gardent leur longueur d'avance ! Installe-toi aux cotés de ton aîné, nous attendons encore le reste de l'équipe.

-Serait t'il possible que je vous voie en privée une minute Hokage-sama ?

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-C'est d'ordre personnel.

-Bien. Itachi, Naruto, veuillez sortir quelques instants.

Naruto n'était pas rassuré parce qu'il ne savait pas de quoi nous allions parler, mais aussi je pense parce-qu'il avait compris que c'était le moment ou jamais de parler à mon frangin. Je lui adressai un petit clin d'œil discret avant de voir sa face constipée par la frayeur disparaître derrière la porte. J'eus quand même le temps de voir une esquisse de sourire se former sur son visage et j'aurais juré avoir vu une étincelle de malice vicieuse s'allumer dans ses yeux. … ?Hein ?…

-Sasuke ?

-Excusez-moi Hokage-sama.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Naruto c'est ça ?

-Heu…Effectivement. Hier soir il a comme…perdu conscience.

-c'est à dire ?

-Et bien, nous étions en train de …(cherche quelque chose qui ne choquera pas sa supérieure) de regarder la télévision !…Et soudainement ses yeux ont comme…changés ? Il…il regardait dans le vide et le temps que je me retourne, il avait disparu et était dans la cuisine en train de boire …de boire du lait !

-écoutes s'il n'y a que ça il n'…

-Attendez ! C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, c'est que quand je lui ais demandé ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait pas non plus…c'est comme si son cerveau avait été déconnecté…Ce serait possible que ce soit un des effets secondaires de votre médicament ?

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Naruto est une personne totalement imprévisible. Il a eut une journée harassante hier, c'est sûrement dut à sa fatigue….Ne t'inquiètes pas pour autant. Si ça se reproduit, vient me voir et on reparlera. Et puis l'antidote ne donnerait que des effets secondaires que sous 72 heures, pas avant…

-Très bien. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Vous pouvez entrer !

Itachi entra en premier, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et …Naruto était à la limite de la crise de rire…je crois que je n'aurais pas dut l'amener aujourd'hui. Mais bon. Itachi avait l'air content…encore plus bizarre! Quand le reste de l'équipe arriva –en retard- pour les présentations, Naruto dut partir au chantier. Je l'accompagnai dans les couloirs vers la sortie sachant inéluctablement qu'il n'avait pas mémorisé le chemin et qu'il se serait perdu.

-Alors ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Oui.

-Et ?

-Et tu vas avoir une surprise très bientôt.

-…Pardon ?

Je m'étais arrêté en plein couloir et le regardais les bras ballants. Mais qu'es que j'ai faaaaiiittt ? Pourquoi je l'ai laissé annoncer ça à mon propre frangin ? Je suis demeuré ? Inconscient ? Ou…ou les deux ?

-Sasuke. Fais-moi un peu confiance s'il te plait.

-Mais…mais qu'es que tu lui as dit ?

-Je peux te jurer que tu ne seras pas déçu.

-…de toute façon on n'est jamais déçu avec toi. (marmonne dans sa barbe -qu'il n'a pas-)

-Hein ?

-Je peux vraiment te faire confiance ?

-Si je te le dit ! Et puis tu crois que j'irais faire un truc débile à mon beau-frère sachant qu'il s'agit de mon fils ?

-Effectivement, dit comme ça…

-Allez, une surprise tout les cent ans ça peut pas te faire de mal, et puis je sais que t'y as déjà pensé alors ça va te faire plaisir.

-…

-Et arrête de faire ta tête de boudin !

-Je fais pas ma tête de boudin d'abord !

-Arrête je te dis !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je ne pars pas !

-Ton argument était mal choisi, dommage pour toi, tu vas devoir rester.

-Ah parce que tu veux que je reste ?

-à ton avis ?

-Si tu veux que je reste: tu me le dis… Alors ?

Non mais il croit quoi là ? Que je vais me jeter à ses pieds et le supplier de rester ?

-non je ne veux pas que tu me supplies et puis si tu veux que je reste j'ai que trois heures…alors fais vite ok ?

-Ah parce que si je te le demandais tu resterais vraiment ?

-La réunion que Tsunade à organisée, c'est bien pour faire connaissance non ? Elle est donc inutile pour toi vu que tu ne parleras à aucune de ces personnes en bon asocial que tu es… Alors comme tu as du temps, oui je resterais.

-T'as pas d'autres trucs mieux à…à faire ?

-Sérieusement Sasuke, tu crois que j'ai quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que d'être avec toi ? (ton lasse)

C'est pas permis de faire un truc pareil ! Qu'es que je suis censé faire maintenant ! Et merde maintenant il est en train de se barrer…et il à l'air déçu…raaah c'est pas possible un mec pareil ! Sérieux !

-Attends pars pas !

-…

-Tu veux bien rester un peu avec moi ? S'il te plait…

-C'est bien parce que tu me supplies alors !

-Hein ? Tu te fous de moi ou je rêve ?

-Non, non tu ne rêve pas.

-Si c'est comme ça barre-toi ! Tu… tu me saoules !

Rah comment peut-il me faire sortir de mes gons aussi facilement? Nan mais sérieusement, je suis un Uchiha bordel ! Vous avez vu ce à quoi je me suis soumis ? Nan en fait me dites pas que vous avez vu, c'est mieux pour ma santé mentale je crois!

J'étais en train de partir en tapant des talons sur le plancher du couloir, provoquant ainsi un bruit monstre. Encore un truc pas, mais alors pas du tout Uchihesque! C'était pourtant la seconde règle de mon code de conduite Uchihesque. Après l'inévitable « Un Uchiha qui se respecte ne sourit à aucune blague ni à aucune situation désolante » il y avait la règle numéro deux; « Un Uchiha qui se respecte ne montre jamais ses sentiments, aussi bien colère que joie, que tristesse et gaîté e blablabla et blablabla… ». A cause de se boulet je suis en train de foutre en l'air ce à quoi je vouais ma vie : L'ordre ! Vous-vous rendez comp…

-HE ! Lâche-Mo…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que sa bouche avait littéralement foncé sur la mienne, m'embrassant en une sorte d'empressement mêlé à des excuses. J'avoue que je préfère ça que de le voir se gratter la tête avec son air gêné en s'excusant, on arrive directement au résultat de la conversation sans passer par la case « excuses débiles ». Le problème maintenant, c'est qu'on avait l'air de deux blaireaux en plein milieu du couloir ! C'était plutôt bon, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Je ne suis pas content là ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Je ne me laisserais pas av… Raah et puis à bas l'avarice, je rends les armes !

-Je peux savoir se qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-Et moi je peux savoir pourquoi tu lis dans mes pensées ?

-Alors ?

-Toi d'abord !

-…hum et bien je dirais que si je « lis dans tes pensées » -comme tu le dis si bien- c'est pour te comprendre, parce que tu me dis jamais rien alors j'apprends à…t'apprendre si on peut dire… Alors ? Qu'es qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

-…si…je te le dit tu vas t'en servir contre moi, c'est hors de question !

Plutôt crever que lui dire que quand il m'embrasse il me fait fondre comme un « Kinder© » en plein soleil ! Et puis quoi encore ?… mais faut dire qu'il embrasse vraiment comme un dieu !

-Hum, hum…

Meeeerde ! Il est tout rouge ! Me dites pas qu'il a encore lu dans mes pensées pitiiiéééé !

-Heu tu veux encore de moi pour te tenir compagnie ou tu m'en veux encore ?

-… je veux bien que tu restes, mais que si t'arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées ok ?

-Dacodac, Chou.

A ma surprise il me prit par la main puis se mit à marcher tranquillement comme un imbécile heureux.

J'espère qu'on croisera personne qu'on connaît, parce que ça la fout mal de « sécher » une réunion pour sortir avec son copain…Je me ferais très certainement tuer si Tsunade le savait!

A cette pensée peu enthousiaste, un frisson me traversa. Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser en fait !

Nous reprenions donc notre petite visite « clandestine », tranquillement. Traversant les couloirs les plus étroits et les moins éclairés en nous embrassant de temps à autre. Ça faisait bientôt vingt minutes que l'on marchait dans ce couloir et que l'on n'en voyait pas le bout, c'est une vraie forteresse ici ou quoi ? Quelques vitrines exposaient des trophées et des coupes, des photographies et des statuettes, des documents anciens sur l'art de manier le chakra et sur d'autres techniques, il y avait également des vitrines sur les « grandes familles de Konoha » et sur les Hokages…

-Je ne savais pas que Tsunade exposait. On se croirait dans un musée !

-Oui, elle avait l'intention de faire découvrir l'histoire de Konoha aux élèves l'année prochaine, mais apparemment va falloir attendre encore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il manque des étagères.

-A oui ? Et lesquelles ?

-Il y'a celle des Namikaze qui n'est pas complète, et Tsunade m'avait dit qu'elle ferait une exposition spéciale des guerres qui ont terrassé notre ville. Donc il manque celle de Kyubi.

-ça ne te gènes pas qu'elle fasse ça ? Après tout, le village va être au courant pour toi non ?

-Barf ! Tu sais, ils le savent déjà tous alors tant qu'à faire ! Et puis ça va faire plaisir à Tsunade.

-…

-Ah ! Attends si je me rappelle bien, elle en a fait une sur le clan Uchiha !

-Sérieux ? Et pourquoi ?

-Attends c'est quand même ton clan qui a créé la police et puis avec tous le bordel que vous mettez, ça intéresseras les gamins qui visitent !

-Et elle est où ?

-Viens, elle ne doit pas être trop loin !

-Nh

Il me tira par la main en courant vers un nouveau couloir encore inexploré. Plus on s'aventurait dans les combles, plus il allait vite. Son petit rire enfantin commençait à se faire de plus en plus insistant dans le silence et me rendait un peu hystérique en même temps, comme si c'était une maladie contagieuse. On avait l'air de deux gamins en train de jouer à cache-cache en courant comme ça.

Quand un soudain « Bonk » attira mon attention. Manque de pot, je n'avais pas eut le temps de réagir assez vite étant encore troublé par le fou rire précédent j'atterris contre le dos de Naruto, puis m'en délogea en me frottant le bout du nez.

-Hey ! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

-Aiie..

-Tu t'es fait mal ?

Je compris alors qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté tout seul, mais plutôt qu'un mur l'avait fait pour lui…Mais quelle bande de boulets ! Un Uchiha se faire surprendre par un mur ? C'est une blague là ? Non seulement j'avais eut un fou rire et voilà que ça me reprend. Je suis plié en deux, y'a pas à dire on est vraiment deux idiots finis… on est peut-être vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre ?

Cette pensée me replongea dans un fou rire encore plus profond. Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir les yeux, je savais pourtant que Naruto était en train de me parler mais je ne l'entendais pas. C'est affreux de se sentir aussi bien ! J'en ais mal aux mâchoires et au ventre !

Naruto me plaqua par surprise contre le mur de derrière et ma tête l'heurta.

-Je peux savoir se qui te fais marrer ?

Comme prévu je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et par la même occasion se qui l'énerva encore plus.

-J'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça…Tu t'es vraiment tapé la tête aussi fort ?

Je le sentais en train de resserrer sa prise sur mes deux poignets mais j'étais au comble du ''bonheur'' -enfin, si on peut dire que ce soit du bonheur en tout cas !-

S'il s'avait à quoi je suis en train de penser à cet instant je ne pense pas qu'il réagirait comme ça !

Dans l'obscurité du couloir je ne percevais que ses deux prunelles céruléennes posées sur moi. La lumière noire accentuait ces expressions, rendant ses sourcils plus froncés avec les ombres. Ses dents parfaites me semblaient si loin alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Il avance vers moi, je sens maintenant son souffle chaud dans le creux de mon cou. Je me suis enfin calmé, je respire enfin normalement, et c'est à plein poumons que j'inhale son parfum, par surprise. Cette odeur fraîche et parfumée, cette odeur d'homme, celle de **mon **homme, celle qui m'a toujours manqué, je la retrouve enfin quand je m'y attends le moins pour qu'elle vienne me consumer de l'intérieur…comme si j'étais en auto-combustion.

Sa prise sur mes poignets se serre à nouveau et je sens ses lèvres courir le long de mon cou pour remonter sur ma joue…puis sur ma bouche avant de repartir en y laissant un gout de manque.

Si je résiste à cette tentation blonde qui me presse contre le mur froid, ce n'est que grâce à ma force physique, le reste m'a abandonné lâchement il y'a déjà un moment.

La différence de températures entre lui et cette paroi me fait frissonner et me fait basculer la tête en avant, dans son cou.

Il repart à la recherche de mon cou pour en tirer la peau de ses dents, m'arrachant un gémissement étouffé dans son épaule.

Ces sensations grisantes qui m'ont tellement manquées me reviennent en effluves au cerveau et c'est en me repassant la soirée d'hier que je me décide à agir en happant ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres sont tellement douces que je croirais embrasser de la soie. Leur moiteur me ramène à la raison pour partir à la recherche de sa langue que j'y trouve facilement.

Tout va plus vite. Aussi bien dans ma tête que dans nos gestes. Ses mains on lâchés mes poignets pour faire glisser ses doigts entre les miens d'une manière douce et sensuelle à la fois.

Pour rien au monde je ne changerais mon amour pour un autre. Et si lui le faisait, j'en ais la certitude à cet instant, j'en mourrais.

Ses mouvements se stoppent brusquement. Il s'écarte de moi.

- Si tu continues à penser à des trucs pareils je crois que ça va…mal terminer.

-Et? Tu y vois un problème ?

-…

-Mon Naruto serait-il devenu un coincé ?... C'est peut-être toi qui t'es frappé la tête un peu trop fort en fin de compte !

-…Tu le prends comme ça? Je disais ça pour toi, mais si ça te déranges pas…En tout cas, t'aurais pas du me défier comme ça Uchiha !

Je n'eus bien évidement pas le temps de l'embrasser en premier car ma furie blonde s'étaie déjà ruée sur moi avec une ardeur bestiale. Son corps s'appuyait de plus en plus sur moi, manquant de m'étouffer avec sa pression phénoménale. C'était tout simplement excellent. J'avais l'impression de revenir un peu en arrière pour me rappeler le temps ou n'étions que tous les deux…ces temps lointains et trop brefs où l'on agissait au feeling plus qu'avec nos méninges.

Je défis nos bouches puis bascula mon visage dans son cou pour y déposer des milliers de baisers papillon. J'adore son cou. Il est chaud, doux et c'est surement de cet endroit d'où provient son essence. J'aime sa forme, cette façon qu'a sa peau d'adhérer parfaitement à ses muscles. J'aime y voir sa pomme d'Adam bouger lorsqu'il est prit d'un éclat de rire. Dans son cou je me sens comme…protégé des autres, dans une sorte de cocon protecteur.

Je le sens frissonner sous mes coups de langues. Son bout du nez gelé vient se frotter sur ma joue et ses mains délaissent les miennes pour se retrouver sous mon T-shirt. Mes poils se hérissent sous ces sensations exceptionnelles rendant ma peau rugueuse et encore plus adhérente à ses caresses. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps puis finissent par se retrouver dans le bas de mon dos pour finalement saisir mes fesses, laissant un doigt frôler mon entrée.

-Sasuke ? T'es vraiment certain que… ?

J'avoue que l'idée que quelqu'un nous prenne en pleine « démonstration de sentiments » ne m'enchantait en aucun cas surtout que …c'est moi qui vais encore faire la fille, mais j'en crèverais si je ne bouge pas maintenant, j'en ais vraiment besoin. Pour toute réponse, mes jambes encerclèrent ses hanches, et mes mains sa nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Dans cette position, je sentais son membre se gorger de plaisir contre le mien dans une sensation enivrante. Je pense lui avoir fait comprendre que j'étais OK, maintenant, ça va être à lui de jouer.

Sa main remonta à sa bouche pour qu'il puisse lubrifier ses doigts. Sous la 'tension' du moment je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser en même temps, laissant un long filet de salive couler dans la paume de sa main qu'il retira pour m'embrasser enfin complètement.

Sa main retrouva donc son emplacement initial pour y insérer un premier doigt qui passa sans trop de douleur, ce n'est qu'au troisième que le mal devint imminent. Sous la surprise, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement m'échapper. En me sentant me crisper, Naruto, de sa seconde main vint caresser mon visage avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, me relaxant du mieux qu'il le put.

Nos corps se réchauffaient et je me sentais enfin prêt. Je dénouais mes avant bras de sa nuque bouillante pour lui baisser son pantalon, devenu obstacle entre nos deux corps. Celui-ci glissa délicatement le long de ses mollets tremblants. Mes mains passèrent sous son l'élastique de son boxer pour frôler ses fesses…j'ai vraiment hâte d'y gouter moi aussi!

Les mouvements à l'intérieur de mon corps devenaient de plus en plus prononcés et devenaient de ce fait de plus en plus plaisants. Plus les sensations devenaient plaisantes, plus je savais faire souffrir Naruto. Je pris un malin plaisir à gémir de ma voix la plus sensuelle son prénom au creux de son oreille laissant mon souffle chaud la caresser. Et voilà le résultat, il est en train trembler. C'était tellement plaisant à mon gout que je ne pu m'empêcher de continuer de ma voix la plus feutrée possible

-Mhh. Narutoooo…

Je commence à lui lécher le cou, la gorge, puis la bouche, le fixant droit dans les yeux dans un regard plein de sous entendus. Il entre-ouvre ses lèvres pour un baiser plus prononcé, que, dans mon immense sadisme je me permets de lui refuser en le fusillant du regard. Il fronça alors les sourcils d'un air de défit puis ferma les yeux, il se concentrait. Sous ma langue je sentais un sourire tirer ses traits, quand brusquement son doigt vint enfin frapper ma prostate qu'il n'avait fait que frôler jusque là, me faisant irrémédiablement crisper le visage dans un gémissement non retenu. Quand j'ouvris les yeux je plongeais dans ses pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité environnante. Son air triomphant lui redonna la beauté que je lui avais toujours admirée. Je compris alors que son attaque étaie préméditée, il s'était vengé de mon assaut provocateur. Je repris sa bouche pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, goutant par la même occasion son sang au gout merveilleusement métallique et lui souffla sur la bouche les mots qu'il semblait tant attendre.

-…Viens, je pense…qu'on a assez joué comme ça…Non ?

-…Mmhum…

Il défit totalement mon jean qui tomba par terre dans un froissement de tissus des plus sensuels s'en suivit de peu mon boxer puis le sien. Je replaçai mes jambes autour de son corps chaud, soudant nos torses dans la même étreinte. J'étais affreusement gêné de la position dans laquelle on se trouvait à cet instant, mais comme voulez-vous que je résiste à la tentation pure ?

Son corps se présenta à mon entrée, puis dans un geste fluide y entrât sans trop de préambule.

Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un me repris aux tripes. Je crois qu'il n'y aura rien de mieux dans ma vie que lui…cette hypothèse se confirma lorsque ma prostate fut l'objet de ses perpétuels assauts.

Je sentais son corps aller de plus en plus vite en moi, le rouge du plaisir me monter aux joues en m'enfonçant dans le mur à chacun de ses coups de butoir. Le plaisir devenait anesthésiant et nos plaintes de plus en plus fortes. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru si passionné, et pourtant le fait était là, il m'embrassait jusqu'à en perdre le souffle étouffant nos cris le plus possible. Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un avait l'inadvertance de passer par ici !...personne ne pourrait nous comprendre de toute façon, ce que l'on ressent l'un pour l'autre dépasse les frontières de l'imaginable et pour ne serai-ce qu'imaginer cette passion, il faudrait être tout simplement fou.

Naruto lui aussi semblait au paroxysme de l'hystérie du plaisir. Je savais que cet instant n'allait pas tarder à s'achever en sentant le plaisir s'accumuler en nous. Comme pour m'achever, il joignit sa main à notre étreinte rythmant ses mouvements avec ses allés-retours en moi.

-Nh…naRUto, c'est trop…

Feignant l'incompréhension de mes propos il continua de se mouvoir de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, atteignant finalement ce moment où nous-nous complétions totalement. C'est dans une dernière caresse que je me fini, totalement liquidé par cet élan de plaisir, je me déversai dans sa main, puis il me suivit instantanément, comme s'il m'avait attendu. Mon cri fut étouffé par sa bouche qui vint rejoindre la mienne en une conclusion plus que satisfaisante de notre amour commun. Il se retira de mon corps lentement, sortit un mouchoir de son jean encore à terre, puis entreprit de nous laver ne lâchant pas pour autant mes lèvres.

Etant encore plongé dans le plaisir je ne réagi pas immédiatement lorsqu'il me rhabillât. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me défaire de lui. Et je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de retourner en haut pour aller bosser. Je le pris par la main, totalement innocemment puis continua la visite sans mots, juste sa main dans la mienne, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Il s'emblait satisfait de ma réaction puis nous partîmes tous deux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la vitrine des Uchiha. Elle était imposante et mon armurerie figurait sur tous les objets y étant exposés, dont certains étaient légendés. Puis mes yeux se stoppèrent sur une chose en particulier. Une clef. Cette clef. Je savais ce qu'elle ouvrait et il était hors de question de la laisser ici. En effet cette clef ouvrait la boîte que j'avais retrouvée lors de l'aménagement de la chambre d'Asuka. Ce coffret avait été précieusement rangé dans nos affaires mais il était absolument impossible de l'ouvrir sans l'aide d'une clé, qui, j'en suis sûre ne pouvait qu'être celle-ci. Elle était en or blanc, le métal préféré de ma mère, portait la forme de l'éventail symbolique de mon père et était d'une extrême finesse. Je sentais que Naruto me regardais bizarrement, ce qui me fit retrouver mes esprits.

-Il y a un problème mon Ange ?

-…Cette clef.

-Oui ?

-Il me la faut.

-Je ne sais pas si Tsunade sera d'accord pour te la filler comme ça, mais tu peux toujours tenter.

-Je vais me servir tout seul, et puis c'est pas comme si elle lui appartenait réellement non plus. Je me demande comment elle l'a obtenue, mais bon !

-et comment tu compte t'y prendre au juste ?

-J'ai mes techniques.

Je forma un jutsu qui jusqu'ici ne m'avait jamais réellement servi. Un jutsu qu'Orochimaru m'avait appris qui me permettait de créer des serpents à l'aide de mon chacra. Selon la dose que j'utilisais le gabarit du reptile différait, et ce même à distance. Naruto semblait un peu étonné par cette technique mais n'exprima pas sa surprise pour autant, me laissant agir à mon aise.

Je créa un serpent des plus fins pour qu'il puisse se glisser en dessous de la vitre de l'étalage dans la quelle il ingurgita rapidement la clef avant de revenir à l'extérieur nous rejoindre. Quant il fut à mes pieds j'ôta tout le chacra présent dans son corps pour le faire disparaître, ne laissant que pour trace la clé que je m'empressa de prendre.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, mais si on arrive tous les deux en retard ça va être suspect, et puis je ne crois pas qu'on va beaucoup bosser aujourd'hui.

-Nh t'as sûrement raison.

-hum…je vais devoir y aller alors….

-Sûrement oui.

-hum hum…

Voyant que notre « discussion » ne nous emmènerait pas loin il commença à ne pus m'empêcher de le héler.

-Attends-moi !

Je couru le plus vite possible pour le rattraper puis arrivé à sa hauteur je l'encercla de mes bras pour le retenir et le serrer de toutes mes forces contre moi. J'avais la tête enfouie entre ses omoplates et caressait son torse de mes mains. Ses mains rejoignirent les miennes en une douce caresse.

-Heeey ! Il y a un problème mon Ange ?

-te retourne pas !

-Heu…d'accord, mais pourquoi ?

-Je…me regarde pas c'est tout !. Juste …deux secondes le temps que je trouve…le…les mots.

-Comme tu voudras chou.

-Je…en fait je voulais te dire…

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre un peu oui ?

-hu hu, excuse-moi.

-Bon je voulais te dire…que…que ben même si ça se voit pas…ben tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui…et que…ben j'ai pas envie que tu partes, même si je te le fais pas savoir, il y'a plein de choses que je n'arrive pas à te dire parce que…parce que j'y suis pas habitué…mais peut-être qu'un jour j'y arriverais…alors j'espère que tu sauras m'attendre jusque là…. Voilà, maintenant, c'est dit, alors tu peux partir !

J'étais rouge de honte et le pire c'est que je ne sais pas réellement ce qui m'a prit. J'avais juste envie qu'il le sache. Au moment où mes mains se décidèrent à le libérer je sentis ses doigts entrelacer les miens et les serrer chaudement contre lui.

-…Nha…Naruto ?

-Tu le sais peut-être pas toi non plus…mais je sais que tu te surpasses pour moi tous les jours. Je te remarque. Je sais ce que tu penses, je te connais pas cœur, c'est juste toi qui ne te connais pas assez pour comprendre que tu es comme tout le monde qu'on est tous passés par là un jour. Ça peut te paraître débile comme ça, mais si tu réfléchis, tu verras que tu te sous estime. Tu n'imagine même pas ce que tu peux faire autour de toi…je parle aussi bien de Sakura…d'Asuka…d'Itachi, de tous les autres mais surtout de moi. T'es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé avec Asuka dans ma vie, alors ce n'es pas ton petit coté asocial qui changeras en quoi que ce soit mes sentiments pour toi…parce que ben…je t'aime hein ? Alors ne l'oublie pas.

-hum…

Je resserra ma prise sur son corps. L'espace d'un instant je perdis mes repères. Tout ce qui m'entourait n'était que Naruto et tout ce réduisait à lui, allant de sa présence sécurisante, à son air benêt…juste Naruto.

-''Kof''…heu je crois qu'il va falloir y aller.

-hum

-Parce que on est quand même censé bosser aujourd'hui.

-hum

Ses mains libérèrent les miennes laissant place à la froideur de l'air. Je dé-encastra ma tête de son dos, puis le temps repris ses droits.

Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à la sortie puis nous-nous séparâmes à regrets. Je continuai de marcher dans les couloirs pour retourner au bureau de Tsunade et voir ce qu'il s'y était passé depuis mon départ.

J'ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas me faire remarquer et tomba sur la salle totalement inchangée. Des groupes de personnes étaient en train de faire connaissance, racontant leurs exploits dans leurs villages respectifs…Je suis bien partit pendant deux bonnes heures pourtant ?

Puis mon regard se posa sur une chose obscure au coin de la pièce. Cette chose était visiblement dotée de deux bras, deux jambes et l'amas de fils noirs qui tombaient semblaient tenir grâce à la présence d'une sphère : j'en déduis donc que cette chose était un corps. Brusquement la tête se redressa et deux yeux rouges luisaient sous l'épaisse couche de cheveux…Cette personne est donc vivante ! Son regard semblait chercher quelque chose dans la salle, quand un petit groupe de personnes l'arrachât à sa contemplation l'histoire de lui taper un brin de causette.

Un homme courageux sortit du lot semblant se présenter et commencer une conversation, qui, à tous les coups s'avérerait vaine, car « l'être obscur », pour toute réponse lui adressa un regard des plus terrorisants. Une mèche de cheveux noirs avait trouvé refuge dans sa bouche…un peu plus et on se saurait cru dans un remake du film « The Ring » !

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brave homme pour déguerpir. Comme quoi il existe encore des personnes dotées d'un instinct de survie dans ce pays !

« L'être obscur » continua sa quête fouillant les moindre replis de la pièce quand il se stoppa sur moi. La peur m'assaillit quand la chose fit apparaître un sourire de fou à lié en me voyant déglutir…Puis soudainement un « tilt » raisonna dans ma tête. Ses expressions, cette position, cette attitude…me disaient quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien enfoui dans ma mémoire, mais scellé comme lors d'un traumatisme…Je me perdais petit à ptit dans mes pensée lorsqu'une poigne d'acier fit irruption pour broyer mon épaule gauche

-SA-SU-KEEEE !

Cette voix…Oh mon dieux…J'en connais un qui est dans la mer**, mais bien profond là !

-Ecoute Itachi, je suis vraiment désolé !

-Où étais tu partis avec Naruto-kun ?

-Je peux tout t'expliquer !

-M'expliquer quoi ?

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de sortir d'ici quelques instants

-Oui je pense aussi…enfin si tu ne veux pas être ridiculisé en public !

Nous, nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie non sans discrétion, deux Uchiha ensembles ça attire toujours l'intention !

Je craignait le pire et lorsque la porte se ferma après mon passage, mes paupières se crispèrent par reflexe en attendant de recevoir le coup bien placé de montrés chère frère, quand je sentis une main se poser faiblement sur mon épaule mes yeux s'ouvrirent , et c'est avec un peu de surprise que je tomba sur mon grand frère qui prenait appui sur moi en semblant reprendre son souffle.

-Heu…Itachi ça va ?

-attends j'ai des hallucinations auditives ?

-Non je te pose bien la question.

-Bien sûr que non que ça va pas espèce de crétin ! T'as vu dans quel merdier laisser ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était sortit de ma mémoire…ça faisait un bout de temps que tu nous avait pas fait une crise que ça m'est sorti de l'esprit…

-ça t'est sorti de l'esprit ? C'est du « fouttage » de gueule de ce que t'es en train de me faire là Sasuke ! Tu le savais très bien quand tu es partit ! et puis il y avait tous ces gens qui passaient et qui me demandaient si j'étais bien Le Itachi Uchiha dont tout le monde parlait et puis plus je répondais plus les gens me posaient des questions, me parlaient, m'approchaient certains m'ont même adressé des accolades ! DES ACOLLADES SASUKE ! Tu te rends un peu compte ?

En effet, depuis tout petit, Itachi souffrait de crises de stress assez monstrueuses lorsqu'une personne inconnue s'adressait à lui. En réalité ce traumatisme lui était parvenu le jour de ses 8ans. Papa avait eut l'idée au combien merveilleuse d'amener Itachi à son travail pour son anniversaire. C'était le rêve d'itachi, devenir policier comme papa…sauf que ce jour là à eut l'effet contraire.

Ce jour là, faisait visiter Itachi son bureau quand son téléphone a sonné et il a du aller sur le terrain en urgence et le laissa donc tout seul. Quand il rentra pour le chercher il le trouva dans les toilettes communes, enfermé et il pleurait. On n'a jamais su ce qui c'était réellement passé ce jour là, Itachi se fermait à chaque fois que l'on abordait le sujet, nous laissant imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer.

A présent il ne supportait plus le contact extérieur. Tout ce qui lui était étranger lui donner des plaques d'urticaires et le tétanisait.

-…Itachi…je suis vraiment désolé..

-Si t'étais vraiment désolé on serait plus là mais dehors à l'heure qu'il est !

-Je vais voir Tsunade si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Alors vas-y ou je vais péter un câble !

Il s'assit sur un banc environnant puis je pris mon courage à deux mains pour pouvoir aller parler à notre hokage.

Celle-ci était en train de discuter avec des commandants de Suna. Je toussai pour attirer son attention sur moi…ce qui fit effet.

-Oui Sasuke ? il y a un problème ?

-Effectivement Hokage-sama. Itachi ne se sent pas au mieux de sa forme et en tant que médecin du village je me permets de lui prescrire un peu de repos…du moins si sa présence ici n'est pas indispensable.

-Oui j'avais vu qu'il n'allait pas bien tout à l'heure…Il serait plus sage de le raccompagner. Je compte sur vous.

-Très bien Hokage-sama.

Je me retirai puis trouva mon frère un peu plus loin. Il commençait déjà a partir vers la ville puis je le rattrapa.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-…hummm…disons que tu as la chance d'avoir un grand frère doté d'une âme charitable.

-Pour me faire pardonner on a qu'a rentrer à la maison et je te fais ton dessert préféré…ça marche ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Je te le dois bien non ?

-Si ce n'est plus !

Soudainement il s'arrêta de marcher puis regardait dans le vide, comme si un souvenir lui était revenu en mémoire.

-Un problème Itachi ?

-Oui.

-Le quel ?

-J'ai promis à Naruto-kun de ne pas te faire rentrer chez toi avant 9h.

-Hein ?

-je crois que mon dessert va attendre encore un peu…

-Nan mais pourquoi ? Il y a eut un problème à la maison ?

-non, non…

Je voyais déjà la catastrophe : Naruto a eut la merveilleuse idée de faire la lessive…il oublie de fermer la porte de la machine à laver…Dégât des eaux monstrueux ravageant ma belle tapisserie et mon plancher…Pitié ! Tout mais pas ça !

Puis un autre flash d'horreur me parvint, un autre scénario de catastrophe tout à fait plausible : Naruto cuisine et n'éteint pas l'allumette avant de la jeter aux ordures et brusquement l'image de ma maison ravagée par les flammes…Pitié nooonn !

-Sasuke ? T'es tout blanc –enfin plus que d'habitude-il y a un problème ?

Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre que je composa le numéro de « ma clémentine hyper active » sur mon portable.

- Non mais regarde-toi Sasuke ! Même pas capable de faire confiance à ton mec ! C'est presque pitoyable de ta part !

-Chut ! Ça sonne.

« -Allo ?

-Naruto ? C'est moi qu'es qu'il s'est passé ? Il y a eut un problème ? Un dégât des ea…

-Wow, wow ,woooow du calme Sasuke ! Je comprends rien de se que tu me dis. Parles moins vite sil te plait.

-tu n'essayeras pas de gagner du temps là ?

-C'est-à-dire que là en théorie tu es en train de m'en faire perdre plutôt, mais bon…

-Je te fais perdre du tem… C'est qui la voix derrière là ?...Non Naruto ! Tout mais pas ça ! Tu n'aurais pas osé ?

-osé quoi ? Te dire que tu me fais perdre du temps ?

-AVEC QUI ?

-Avec qui quoi ? Je ne comprends pas trop ou tu veux en venir là mon Ange.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Sasuke ?

-Avec qui tu es là ?

-Ben si je te le disais ça serait plus une surprise !

-Une surprise ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Espèce d'enfoiré de raclure de…

-Sasu.. »

Je lui raccrocha au nez. Je sentais mes boyaux me monter à la gorge. Mon corps brûlait. Mes poumons ne fonctionnaient plus, tout tanguait autour de moi…Je savais bien que ce moment arriverais un jour après tout, qu'es qu'une personne telle que Naruto pouvait bien faire avec moi ? Je savais que malgré tout ce qu'il me disait je n'étais pas à la hauteur. A sa hauteur. Je du m'asseoir sur un des bancs environnants pour reprendre mon souffle et mettre tout ça au clair. Mais à peine fus-je assis que tout mon corps tremblât et je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter.

-Hey Sasuke ? Il y a eut un problème avec Naruto ?

-Toi ne m'adresse même plus la parole !

-Hein ?

-…et dire que tu étais au courant de tout, dans mon dos, et tu te plaignait de ton état alors que…que…ET PUIS DEPUIS QUAND T'ES AU COURANT TOI ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-…

-Ne me fusille pas du regard comme ça tu me fous les boules là !

-…

-Attends tu…tu pleures ?

Ce n'es que lorsqu'il me posa a question que je percuta que, effectivement, j'étais bien en train de pleurer.

-Itachi ! Qu'es que je vais devenir ?

-Hein ?

-J'oserais même plus rentrer à la maison maintenant !

-Attends Sasuke tu te mets dans tous tes états pour « ça » ?

-… « ça » ? Si Yamato te ferait ça tu te jetterais sous la première voiture en vue ! Alors maintenant t'es sympa, mais tu dégages d'ici et tu me fous la paix !

-écoutes je…

-CASSES-TOI !

-Sasuke ?

-Si c'est pour t'entendre te foutre de ma gueule, je préfère que tu dégages !

-Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui ce passe !

-Expliquer quoi ? Que tout est fini entre Naruto et moi ? Et bien voilà c'est fait maintenant va t'en !

-Mais…mais pourquoi ?

-Très bien tu ne veux pas y aller alors c'est moi qui y vais !

Sur ces belles paroles je me leva et couru comme un dératé dans toute la ville. Une vague impression de déjà vécu me revint…A croire que je ne suis bon qu'à ça ! Me faire tromper ! La première fois avec Sakura…et Naruto était au courant. Et maintenant avec Naruto…qui à pris soin de notifié son adultère à mon propre frère… Et Asuka dans tout ça ?...il était peut-être lui aussi au courant de tout ce qui ce passait…Je suis vraiment un abrutit ?...il faut croire puisqu'une fois ne m'as pas suffit, il m'en faut une seconde pour m'achever.

Et puis là je suis en train de courir. Encore. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je fais ça puisque mon frère m'a abandonné il ya bientôt 800 mètres à cause de ses poumons fragiles ! Comme quoi le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres !...J'aurais tellement voulu qu'ils me disent que je me trompais sur toute la ligne,…qu'IL essaye de me rattraper…tenter encore ça chance et la mienne par la même occasion…mais même ça il n'a pas était capable de me le donner. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire dans ce moment ? Courir. Courir. Encore et encore pour LE fuir, lui et tous les autres.

Je ralentis progressivement puis m'arrête enfin totalement. Je suis à bout de souffle, mon cœur est séré et mes yeux me brûlent. Les passants me regardent de travers. De ce regard perçant qui m'enterre encore un peu plus. Le seul refuge environnant ? Le cinéma. Je m'y engouffre sans trop y réfléchir. Je veux arrêter de réfléchir, oublier ne serai-ce que le temps d'un film ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je prends un billet et me dirige vers la salle le film commence et je me détends un peu…Me détendre…Encore un mot qui me rappelle Naruto. Le nombre de fois où il m'avait supplié de me détendre cette nuit là…où tout c'était arrêter le temps d'une seconde…je me reconnecte sur le film. CE film que nous voulions voir ensemble…mais dont je n'aurais jamais la chance de profiter de sa présence… Nous ne sommes même pas allés une seule fois au cinéma ensemble, si ce n'est depuis nos 13ans. Les larmes remontent mais je me contiens. Puis là, le coup m'achève. Mon téléphone est en train de vibrer dans ma poche…affichant à chaque seconde « Clémentine hyper active ».

Qu'es que je vais devenir maintenant ? Je ne suis même pas capable de retourner chez moi ! J'éteins mon portable et oublie tout…Allant même jusqu'à rigoler de la maladresse du héro du film.

Puis vint le générique de fin. Le temps reprend son emprise. Il est tard et maintenant…oui maintenant je dois rentrer à la maison.

Le chemin me paraît plus court que la normale. Arrivé devant l'immeuble, la peur de le voir avec un autre reprend mon ventre qui se contracte tellement fort que j'en vomi dans mon propre petit jardin. Je m'assois sur les marches pour reprendre mon souffle et essayer de trouver une quelconque phrase à lui dire lorsque je le révérais…

…

Bon, c'est peine perdue, je trouverais rien, je ne fais que perdre du temps là !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, ou du moins ce qu'il m'en restait, puis mes jambes tremblantes me guidèrent jusqu'au pallier puis je vis la fenêtre du salon allumée…

Naruto était assis sur le canapé, ses coudes étaient sur ses genoux et il tenait sa tête entre ses deux mains de façon à regarder le sol…étrange…

Puis une main fit apparition sur sa jambe, puis sur son dos, une personne étaie assise à son coté et le caressait tendrement.

La rage me repris, mais soudainement Naruto leva la tête puis la tourna dans ma direction .Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, il semblait totalement désespéré. Puis il me repéra, malgré la pénombre du soir et se leva d'un bond en courant. Me cacher ? Peine perdue ! Il était déjà dehors et se ruait sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que je me retrouvais encerclé de ses bras tendres.

- Va-t'en ! Lai…laisses-moi !

-Non !

-Et pourquoi ? C'est bien toi qui ne veux plus de moi à ce que je sache non ?

-De…de quoi tu me parles Sasuke ?

Ses bras ne me lâchèrent pas pour autant, me serrant même d'avantage contre lui. J'avais beau vouloir me séparer de lui mon corps le refusait, comme s'il m'obligeait à lui donner une seconde chance.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je te parle !

-Mais j'avais ton autorisation !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Jamais je n'aurais donné mon autorisation pour que tu me trompes Naruto ! JAMAIS !

-…heu Sasuke… ?

-QUOI ?

-…Je crois qu'on s'est mal…très mal compris en fait…

-Non on s'est très bien compris ! Quand je t'ai appelé tu m'interdisais de venir à la maison, j'avais entendu quelqu'un derrière toi et quand je t'ai demandé de qui il s'agissait tu m'as répondu que ce ne serait plus une…surprise… ?

-…Alors ? T'as compris tout seul ou bien tu compte tuer tous les invités ?

Par-dessus son épaule mon regard fut attiré par la fenêtre …par la quelle je vis très distinctement Kiba, Shino, Choji, Neji, Lee, Iruka et mon grand frère tous collés à la fenêtre…certains avaient même le nez retroussé par la vitre…dont Itachi.

Tous semblaient étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient, je me défit de Naruto puis regarda derrière moi pour voir de quoi il pouvait s'agir…n'y voyant rien si ce n'est un arbre je compris que c'était nous qu'ils regardaient comme ça…

-Oups…

-Oui tu peux le dire Sasuke…Oups.

-Mais…mais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu avais invité des…des gens ?

-C'était censé être une surprise à la base tu sais ?

- et en quel honneur au juste ?

-Mais le tien mon Ange !

-huh ?

-Bon anniversaire mon chériii !

-Mon…mon anniversaire ? Mais ?

-C'est aujourd'hui oui !

Il me reprit dans ses bras avec un entrain non dissimulé et le doute me repris…

-Tu…ça…ça veux dire que tu veux encore de moi ?

Pour toute réponse son petit rire résonna dans mon oreille puis m'embrassa comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé au par avant. Il s'écarta de moi, colla son front au mien en me fixant dans les yeux.

-Jamais tu ne me dira de te tromper, jamais je ne voudrait plus de toi d'accord ?

-Mais ?

-Pas de mais ! C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !

Un léger « toc » depuis la fenêtre attira mon attention vers la fenêtre où Itachi, toujours collé à la vitre fit un signe de la main…un « V » de victoire avec ses deux doigts, ce qui fit marrer Naruto…Bande d'abrutis va !

-Bon…et on fait quoi avec eux maintenant ?

-Ben c'està dire que j'avais l'intention de leur dire qu'on était ensemble, et leur dire qu'Asuka était notre fils, mais je crois qu'ils savent déjà pour nous…

-T'es sérieux ?

-Ben oui ! Allez ramènes toi ils nous attendent !

To be continued…!

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous auras plu ! ^^

Et dire que j'ai écrit 15 pages juste pour une journée ! =_=

Et bien sur-ce à la prochaine (j'espère ! =) et merci encore d'avoir lu j'jusqu'a la fin !

Ps : Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour la suite ! Promis ! ù_ù

Auteur boulet !


End file.
